Megaman NT Warrior: Wav
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Megaman, Lan, and their friends have to band together once again and take out the Netbreakers, a team of people planing on stealing all the net navis within their reach, corrupting them, and controlling the real and cyberworld alike by using their combined and darkened power. Rated M just In case. first in a series. Currently being rehashed. Updated version will overwrite this one.
1. the strange new navi

"Aqua Sword!" shouted Lan as he plugged the battle chip into his PET. Megaman's left arm then turned into a sword made of liquid water.

"Time to go Gutsman!" He shouted as he slashed him making him log out.

"Our eightieth win today Megaman!" cheered Lan.

"I Know! We're on a roll but don't you think it's time to stop?" Asked Megaman. Lan looked around for a second searching for another opponent.

"Nah, I want to go a little bit longer!" He said.

"And today's battle verdict is…decent enough" said a pink and white anthropomorphic hedgehog as she walked up to Megaman.

"WOAH!" What are you?! A virus?! Your going down!" Shouted Megaman.

"AND IM OUTA HERE!" she said as she logged out. "Net navi logging out" said the announcer.

(Edit: this will change later on)

"Oh hi. Lan Hikari I take it?" Asked a girl with pink hair and a pink skirt. She wore a white button up shirt and a small pink gauntlet.

"Yep! That's me! But…I swear you weren't here literally two seconds ago" said Lan.

"Terminal Velocity, but I prefer T. I just come and go like streamed data" she said happily"

"So you want to battle me?!" Asked Lan.

She shook her head. "Nah. I prefer not to battle face to face. Maybe when we get to our homes. I'll call you on your PET when I do" said T.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you then" said Lan as he skated off.

She rubbed her hands together. "Very soon indeed…and Megaman too" she whispered as she seemed to vanish into thin air.

When lan got home, he opened his PET. "Hey Megaman, is there a girl named T or Terminal Velocity calling?"

"Nope, not yet. Though I do feel like I'm being watched by someone or something" said Megaman.

"That's…weird to say the least" said Lan.

"Oh, there's someone calling you now" said Megaman. Lan opened the call.

"Hey there. Want to fight?" Asked T.

"Sure! Megaman Jack in!" Shouted lan as he Aimed his PET at the oven since that was the closest port.

"Jack in" said T before the call closed. In the cyber world, the same pink and white hedgehog from earlier appeared.

Megaman gawked. "You're T's Net Navi!?" he asked.

"Hi again. Are you ready to end your win streak?" Asked The hedgehog as she formed a sword on her right hand.

"Hey! Introducing yourself before a battle is the polite thing To do!" Shouted Megaman.

She used her left hand to cover her mouth and yawn. "I would but you attacked me earlier and accused me of being a freaking virus! No introduction for you…measly man!"

"Battle chip in! Shotgun!" Shouted Lan. Megaman's left arm formed a buster and he shot a huge volley at the hedgehog.

"Really? Precision and power won't help you here! V SPEED!" Shouted the hedgehog as she dissapeared.

"Where did she go?!" Shouted Lan.

,Stay calm Lan! She's just moving too fast to see" said Megaman.

"Try and sense her energy signature!" Said Lan.

Megaman shut his eyes for a second. "She's…oh crap….all over." Suddenly, a giant flurry of slashes hit Megaman.

It stooped and he jumped away. "I'm alright! She's appearing in random spots all over the arena!" Said Megaman before another volley of slashes hit him.

"I'm over here! Now I'm over here! Not over there, over here!" Laughed the hedgehog as she vanished and reappeared at random all over.

"Ok, try and think of where she'll be next, then shoot her there!" Said Lan.

Megaman shot straight in front of him before being shot himself. "Megaman and net navi, logging out!" Said the anouncer.

"What?! Not our winning streak!" Shouted Lan. Megaman reappeared inside Lan's PET along with a picture of T.

"Nice. You fight pretty well. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I do go to the same one as you. I make it a point to know who goes to the same school as me. I just got accepted yesterday so you probably haven't seen me before" T congratulated him.

"Well, I'll see you soon then. Later T" said Lan. She waved goodbye before her picture dissapeared.

"Megaman, what was her navi talking about when she said you accused her of being a virus and attacked her earlier?!" asked Lan.

"I honestly thought she was. I never have seen an anthropomorphic animal as a net navi before today save for a few times" said Megaman.

"Just try talking before deleting next time" said Lan.


	2. the new girl in class

Welcome back Class. Today we have a new student joining us! Meet Terminal Velocity!" Said Miss Mari. They he door opened and T walked in.

"Hello…Lan" said T smugly.

"ITS YOU?!" He yelled as he fell backwards in his seat making everyone laugh.

"Lan, do you know her from somewhere?" Asked Miss Mari.

"Yeah, she and I kicked each other's navis all over last night!" Said Lan as he got back into his seat.

"Precisely, it hurt my quills more than you can comprehend" said T who was fidgeting with her guantlet.

Lan stood up from his seat. "What do you mean…your quills?!" He asked.

"Nothing! NOTHING!" Laughed T nervously as she waved her hands in front of her.

"O…k..." He said. T walked over to an empty seat.

"Oh, and if you see me with my eyes closed, I'm multitasking. I'm great at that and it actually helps me learn and think"

"Well, if it helps you learn, I'm okay with that" said Miss Mari.

Later at lunch, Yai walked up to T. "Hey, do you want to net battle?! I'll bet you can't beat Glide and Me!" She said.

"The overall outcome is me beating his virtual arse into the arena's floor. I see no need to fight if I already know the outcome, Ms. Yai" said T as she bit into her sandwich.

"If you're so confident, why not prove yourself?" She taunted.

"Suit yourself. If you truly are your dad's company's heir, you will take having your navi 99.999 percent DELETED Nicely. I already kicked Mediocre man up and down an arena last night as lan said before. I'll be happy to do much worse to an arrogant girl like you" t sighed while she got up.

"JACK IN! GLIDE!" Shouted Yai.

"Jack in" said T before aiming her guantlet at the port. Everyone watching could have sworn at that moment that they saw T flicker for a second before her navi appeared in the arena.

T closed her eyes. "What are you doing?! You don't close your eyes in the middle of a net battle!" Shouted Yai.

"Battle chip in, Chaos control" said T. The whole arena turned photo negative as did Glide. The Hedgehog stayed her pink and white colors.

Big deal, you changed the arena's colors. Glide, shut her down!" Shouted Yai. He didn't even move. "GLIDE, ANSWER ME!" Sne yelled.

"He can't do anything until my chip wears off. He's stuck in virtual space and time. You are doomed from here on out!" Laughed T.

"Battle chip in, Life aura!" Said Yai. Surprisingly, the arena turned back to normal.

"Interesting. But not good enough to spare you a terrible defeat! BATTLE CHIP IN, V SPEED" said T.

,No! NO, how are you doing that? Your navi shouldn't be able To move that fast! !" Said Yai.

"This one is a one of a kind chip. Finish him now!" Said T. The hedgehog then formed a buster in her arm as she ran in front of glide before shooting him in the head. "Glide, Logging out" said the anouncer.

"No, how did I lose?!" Asked Yai.

"You had best be getting to Sci labs. Otherwise, Glide is gone forever. I literally blew out his core and soul data with my last attack, the Finale Blast. The only reason he isn't already deleted is because I'm not heartless. You should not have picked a fight you couldn't win. You know what, here" said T as she walked up to Yai and held out a chip.

"What is this going to do?!" Shouted Yai.

"It doesn't matter, if you don't use it, not even Sci labs will be able to help him. It's a special recovery chip. They designed it as a one use method of restoring a navi to its full power. If you are a monster, you will turn me Down on this offer. Like I said, I'm not heartless" said T as she placed it in Yai's hand and logged out before leaving her alone. But not without saying one last thing: "look out for the netbreakers."


	3. who is she really?

Here, we see Yai, Lan, Tori, Dex, And Maylu walking home together.

"And then the last thing she told me was to watch out for something or someone called netbreakers" said Yai.

"She sounds like someone pretty cruel if she almost deleted Glide!" Said Lan.

Yai shook her head. "That's the thing. She gave me a weird chip and said it was a one use method of restoring a navi to its full power. And even stranger, is that it vanished when I ejected it from my PET. The weird part of all, it had no ill effects. In fact, he said he feels better then before the fight" said Yai.

"i wonder who made that chip and how she got it" mumbled Tori.

Just then, a Blur of pink and white wizzed past before T appeared partially imbedded in a wall in front of them.

"Hey..YOUR THE NEW GIRL IN CLASS!" Said Dex.

"What's the deal with almost deleting Yai's Navi?!" Asked Maylu.

T pushed herself up and rubbed her head. "Cool off! I didn't delete him, in fact I saved him! It's also not my fault that she went out of her way to make me fight to prove I was stronger than her. You know, I have a pretty big headache from crashing into that wall so I will kindly ask you not to raise your voice."

"Well, thank you for helping him, even if you were the reason he was almost destroyed to begin with" said Yai.

"No problem. Now I'll just be on my way. Don't follow me….no, I'm freaking dead serious! Don't follow me!" Said T before running off much more slowly than she was originally running.

"We're so following her aren't we Lan?" Asked Tori.

"Of course we are" said Lan as they all went after T. They followed her around for a few blocks before she went into an alleyway. They peaked around the corner and saw her look around warily.

"What's she doing?" Wispered Maylu.

"Good. Nobody is here. Jack in, Terminal velocity" said T.

"What does she mean? Isn't that her name?!" Wispered Lan.

"Shh! Let's watch!" Said Yai. T suddenly turned into a cloud of pixels and dissapeared.

"Where did she go!?" Asked Dex.

"I may have an idea! What did that look like to you guys?" asked Lan.

"Like a net navi when we Jack them into a Battle, device, or something connected to the cybermatrix or network" said Yai.

Maylu covered her mouth. "Wait, you think that she just went into the virtual world?!"

"Yeah! But next time we see her, we should force her to give us some answers" said Lan.

Later at Lan's home, he walked up to His dad.

"Hey dad! Is is possible for a human to go into the cyber world or a navi to come here without a Dimensional Area?" Lan asked.

"Not that we know of. Why? Did you find someone who could?" Laughed Dr. Hikari.

Lan nodded. "Actually, this new girl in school named Terminal Velocity was in an alleyway, and my friends and I just saw her turn into cubes like a navi when we Jack them in. Then, she vanished" said Lan.

"Oh I'm sure you're just seeing things" His father laughed.

"No, here. Megaman, play the footage!" Said Lan.

When the footage had finished, Dr. Hikari was astounded.

"Lan, I need you to bring her to Sci labs tomorrow after school! I must know how she came up with this technology before anyone else! And I need to know if she is actually a navi, and if so, I have to find out what she is made of and what exactly her programming, is. I might even have to put a bounty on her head!" He shouted.

"Um dad, if she finds out about you wanting to experiment on her, she will never show her face in front of anyone again, especially of you put that bounty on her head. She's also extremely fast in the real world. She literally imbedded herself into a brick wall earlier" said Lan.

"Ok, now I'm really interested! If she was able to physically damage a wall! She had a way to achieve a solid form in this world!" Said Dr. Hikari.

"This is going to be a long night!" Said Lan.

megaman just nodded his head inside of Lan's PET.


	4. ITS A TRAP!

"Hey T, you want to come see Sci labs after school today?!" Asked Lan when he saw T walking into school the next day.

"Sci labs? You mean the place where they made the Sincro chip, custom navis, PETs, Battle Chips, and other technologies, right?" Asked T.

He smiled. "That's the place! In fact, my dad is Dr. Hikari. If you want, I can introduce you to him personally!" Said Lan.

"Sure. I always wanted to go in a tour there!" said T.

Later that day, the two along with Maylu walked into Sci labs. "Here it is!" Said Lan.

"Neat! So where is the first stop?" Asked T.

"What do you want to see?" He asked.

"How about the place where the Sincro Chips are made?" Asked Maylu.

"Sure" said T.

On the way there, they ran into Dr. Hikari. "Hello Maylu, Lan! And you must be Terminal Velocity!" He said.

"It's a privilege to meet you Mr. Hikari. Please, call me T" said T.

"So Lan tells me you have the possible ability to enter the cyber world?" He asked.

T's expression turned into one of utter horror. She ran off down the hallway. Everyone ran after her but not too closely. As soon as she thought she was alone, she looked around before dissipating into cubes. Unfortunately, Dr. Hikari, Lan, and Maylu were watching from Behind a one way mirror.

Dr. Hikari held up a screen. "With this, we can see what's happening inside the network of Sci labs" he said.

"Hey, someone is logging in" said Maylu. The pink and white hedgehog suddenly appeared in the picture on the screen.

"Shit shit shit shit...God, if I had realized this was all a trap for me, I would have never come here! How did they even find out my secret?!" She shouted.

"Lan, Maylu, if you can use Megaman and Roll to deal enough damage to her, she should pass out. Then we can put her into the scanner and find out more about her programming, makeup, amongst other things" said Dr. Hikari.

"Roll/Megaman, Jack in!" Shouted Lan and Maylu respectively.

"God damn it! Now how am I going to get out of Sci labs' systems?!" Asked T.

"Megabuster!" Shouted Megaman.

"Roll arow!" Added Roll.

T jumped away from the projectiled before they could hit her. "Gah! What is wrong with you two?!"

"Sorry, but you're coming with us!" Said Roll.

"Not likely! Area steal, Press and Press, Chips in! ASTEROID!" Shouted T as she turned into a floating sphere and started to gather debris from around the arena into a huge ring around her.

"YO YO! SHOTGUN! Program advance!" Shouted Megaman.

The beam of energy simply bounced off of the outer ring. T then reformed into a hedgehog. "Battle chip in, Aqua tower!" Said Maylu.

"I'm alright with baths but a freaking geyser?!" Shouted T.

"SPINSAW!" She shouted as she curled into a ball and her spines turned into a saw blade. When roll sent the aqua tower at her, she simply cut right through it and kept going and slashed at Megaman with a cybersword before he jumped out of the way.

"Ouch! Lan can you send me some chips?!" Shouted Megaman.

"Battle chip in, Shotgun!" Shouted Lan. Megaman's left arm turned into a large buster and he shot many beams at T. "Chips in, Area Steal, yo-Yo, barrier! VOID!" Shouted T as she formed a ball in her hand and grew it into a violet vortex while swallowed the beams.

"Where did they go?!" Asked Roll.

"Time to express some rage!" Laughed T as another vortex opened up in front of roll and all the beams came out and hit her.

"Charge shot!" Shouted Megaman as he stored up power and then sent a huge blast at T. It hit her and she stood back up, frowning.

"LEVEL V OVERHEAT ATTACK!" as she curled into a ball and began to spin like a wheel in place.

"What's she doing?" Asked roll.

"Wait, she's getting super hot!" Said Megaman.

"Charge complete! ILL BURN YOUR SOUL DATA UNTILL YOUR TWO BIT PIXELS!" T yelled as she jumped into the air and a ball of light expanded outward literally vaporiseing all the data and security navis it got near.

"We have to cool her off or we're history! Aqua Tower, Aqua Sword! Program advanced!" Shouted Megaman. Roll did the same thing. The attacks combined and immediately doused the inferno before it reached them. T was now stuck in a cool down sequence and she couldn't move at all.

"Double soul, guts soul!" Shouted Lan. "Gutstomp!" Added Megaman as he sent the powerful shockwave into T which lifted her into the air before making her black out on the ground.

"Great, now all you need to do is retrieve her. You should use these inhibitors to make sure she doesn't wake up and attack you" said Dr. Hikari.


	5. one in the same

"Ok, now we can finally figure out how exactly she can travel between the real world and the digital world, how she figured out how to make those special chips, and mainly who or what she is" said Lan as he aimed his PET which they had used to transport T to the scanner at said machine.

T's hedgehog body appeared in the rings which began to circle around her. "Ok, so it says here that there is an unusually high energy signature coming from her body. She has no core data but an amazing amount of soul data. She has the ability to make her data into a hard light form in the real world and then back into cyber data upon returning to the digital world. She has the power to use many different energy attacks including something called the 'Level V Overheat Attack'. In it, she can create enough energy using friction and heat to literally melt anything around her in a constantly expanding area until she runs out of energy. She creates the friction by spinning in place and by doing this, she can reach insane speeds which she can either use to rocket around an arena while burning the area and loosing energy with each collision or stay stationary in the air to retain her energy and keep charging more heat and likewise increasing the area of effect" said Dr. Hikari.

"So that's why she didn't go after us when she used it to try and burn us. Her plan was to continue to expand the area of effect until she either deleted us, or the entire Sci labs mainframe! Talk about extremes!" Whispered Megaman.

"The only problem with that attack is that if someone can break through it and cool her body down enough to actually attack her and do anything, she has to take time to recover from her move leaving her wide open for attacking. Though I do take issue with the fact that she was about to either destroy us or the mainframe if not both! That's insane!" Said Roll.

"Another thing is that she isn't a human at all but a hyper energy organism meaning that she is basically a living chunk of data mixed with pure energy. She can't be killed but she can be either deleted, stored, or transformed, both physically and literally. She can be forced to change her appearance or her physical makeup such as from electrical energy to heat energy which really doesn't sound like a pleasant experience" said Famous who had apparently walked in.

"Hello mr. Famous! Said lan.

"It's just Famous. Not Mr. Famous, it's just…plain…Famous" He said as he left again.

"Um, I get that I'm interesting and all, but I really don't appreciate that you are treating me like an experiment and going through my data. It's like if I went into your rooms and read all your journals, and diaries. It's just plain rude" said T. She seemed to have woken up and was standing inside the orbiting rings of the scanner tapping her foot impatiently. "You are a very interesting specimen, you know that T?" Asked Dr. Hikari.

"Thanks. But seriously, stop going through my mind and body. It's inappropriate on multiple levels, feels extremely weird, and is a violation of privacy. I don't even have any of my clothes on because this…THING you put me in for some reason deemed it necessary to remove them while it scans me! I'm exposed and I don't like it one bit!" Said T as she looked at herself and blushed while trying to cover herself with her hands.

"T, you don't have to cover yourself seeing as you don't have any…privates" said dr. Hikari. "Yeah well forst off, i do, they are thankfully just censored. Also, I'm still both self conscious, shy, and have a sense of decency…..SOMETHING ALL OF YOU PERVERTS LACK!" she shouted!"

"T, calm down. Your technically an animal. Animals don't wear clothes" said Lan. "Well I never! I'm not an animal, I'm actually smarter than all of you combined! In fact, the only reason I even went to school was because I needed something to during the day. I mean, when you have a technically unlimited lifespan, you eventually end up meeting all the net navis out there in the world. At that point, you end up thinking, 'oh, look at all those young promising kids going into that school building. I know, if I make friends with them, I'll have more to do than just stay in sleep mode all day!'. But no, instead of meeting new people and making new friends, I end up beaten up, bare naked apart from my shoes, socks and gloves, being ripped apart from the inside out because and I quote, IM AN INTERESTING SPECIMEN!" T ranted.

Dad, do you think you're done here? From what I can tell, When she gets out of there, she's going to level this whole place!" said Lan.

T looked at them and grinned evily. "Actually, that's not a bad idea"

"Dr. Hikari, I don't think she's faking." Maylu whispered.


	6. still in the dark

**Note that all our OCs have at least one supermassive final attack that they may or may not ever use. This is just an incident where one has been used. If you dont like it, read the first line in our profile and do well to follow the rule.**

"Your right about that. If you don't let me go, When I do get out and mark my words that I will, I will find a way into the core of this place, and go berserk on it!" Said T.

"Look, if you plan on doing that, I'll have literally no choice but to put you into a battery for eternity" said Dr. Hikari.

T looked like she had seen a ghost. "Ok, alright! Just don't trap me in a battery!" She said.

"I'm glad we understand each other" he replied.

She crossed her arms. "Honestly though, how would you like it if I trapped you in a device that took you apart bit by bit, forced you to stand naked in front of a bunch of people, and then threatened to put you into a small prison where you would be literally drained of your own physical body and had it used to power a flashlight or a tv remote. This being after you were beaten up beyond all physical comprehension?!" asked T.

"I wouldn't like that at all" said Lan.

"Well, that's about the just of what you maniacs are doing to me this very moment!" She said.

"Well, sorry for being overly interested in a creature with the ability to transfer herself from one plane of existence to another at will!" Dr. Hikari laughed.

"Sure you are" said T as she sat down and turned her head away.

"Can you explain how you came up with the technology to make yourself change from data into living hard light and Vice versa?" Asked Maylu. "So you go behind my back, spy on me, trick me, chase me, spy on me again, beat me up, take me apart, undress me, examine my almost completely nude form, steal my life data, threaten me with life imprisonment, and now you want me to give one of the only Shreds of dignity I have left to you for your own personal gain willingly?! Might I inquire WHAT THE FUCK YOU PEOPLE ARE SMOKING RIGHT NOW. It sounds like some good ass shit…I want some" said T.

"Language T" said Dr. Hikari.

"You're not my dad. I don't even think I have real parents, my adoptive father certainly doesnt count. And if you want to know how I can do the crap I can, you can just forget about it. Now if you let me go, I'll still consider you as my friends. If not, we can just stay here forever. I'm not giving you any more information" said T.

"Fine. You can go. I do hope that you will eventually work with us to further improve our technology and equipment" said Dr. Hikari.

"Very unlikely" T laughed in an overly happy tone as she dissapeared from the scanner and reappeared in her human guise in a cloud of pixels near a computer port.

"Now, will you kindly lead me to the nearest exit?" She asked


	7. its not all fun and games

The next day at school, Lan and Maylu walked up behind T. "Um, hey T, you aren't still mad about the other day right?" Asked Lan.

"Do you know how long it took to fix my soul data?! That machine you put me in scrambled like half of it!" Groaned T.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked" Maylu.

T rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I don't know. Im still feeling weird and sick. Next time you want to trap me, I recommend not taking so much data in the scan" said T.

"Alright Class, please begin your worksheets and bring them up when you finish the ten pages" said Miss. Mari. T got up, and brought her pages to the front as soon as Miss. Mari had finished speaking.

"T, are you seriously done already? Don't you think you should check your work?!" she asked.

Lan raised his hand. "Um, Miss Mari. I think T knows what she's doing."

"If you say so" she said as she looked at T's papers.

"T, isn't going into the net for answers cheating?" Wispered Lan.

"I didn't cheat so don't accuse me! Do I have to digitize you?!" She asked as she walked past. Lan shook his head quickly.

"And surprisingly, T has gotten them all right and showed her work clearly by each problem. Good job T, but would you mind telling me how you were able to do these so fast?" asked Miss. Mari.

"I'm just super fast. No special body modifications or chemical Enhancers of any type involved" said T.

T walked home with lan and his friends that day.

"So T, you are a hyper energy being? And you are able to turn yourself into data to enter the network? How exactly were you made?" Asked Tori.

She put her hand to her chin. "I was basically an experiment gone wrong. I was originally a human like you but in a freak accident several years ago, I was turned into…this" said T as she made a gesture to herself.

"What exactly does it feel like to when you go into the network?" Asked Lan.

"It's kinda hard to describe really. I like doing it though and I prefer my digital body" she answered.

"So what are netbreakers?" Asked Yai. "Netbreakers are terrible people, and they're VERY DANGEROUS!" Said T. "How so?" Asked Yai. "The netbreakers are a bunch of assholes who's goals are to destroy the net and rebuild it in their image. They want to control all of the net navis and make them into cyber slaves. Once they control them, they will make them destroy the real world so they can establish their own reality over the ashes of this one. And that's all I know about right now. Oh, one more thing. they are quickly establishing their own version of the technology to make full sized dimentional areas" said T.

"So they want to take Megaman?!" Asked Lan.

"And Roll!?" Asked Maylu.

"And Iceman?!" Tori yelled.

"And Gutsman?!" Added Dex.

" And Glide?!" Asked Yai.

"Yeah! Hell, they are obsessed with me! I'm basically a living navi myself so I would be their ultimate weapon if they managed to corrupt me!" Said T.

"So do they know about us already?!" Asked Lan.

T clapped her hands and smiled. "It's a high possibility Lan. You five have kinda made names for yourselves already. They probably have spies in our school, Sci labs, net city, if you name it then they're probably there by now!"

"So how would we fight them?!" Asked Dex.

"In a net battle of course. I've been holding my own for the past one or two years if not longer so it shouldn't be a problem for you…until they grow their cyber army to a high enough power. I've only ever deleted one navi of their's and the toll it took on me was humongous. I was almost deleted myself. Anyhow, I'll let you all think on it. See you tomorrow" she said.

"T, summer break starts tomorrow. We don't have school for several months" said Tori.

"Huh. I must have been looking at last week on my calendar" said T.

"You have a calendar?! Where?! We never seen your house" said Lan.

She smiled. "I live in net city. I'm also cleared to use several of my unique chips but not all of them. I'm sending my address to your PETs now in case your navis want to visit me over break" She said as she pressed a button on her guantlet before dissapearing In a cloud of pixels.

"Well, I'm glad she is at least opening up to us now" said Maylu.

"Hey Maylu, there's an incoming call for you" said Roll.

"Open it" replied Maylu as she took out her PET.

"You know, I kind of have to since you basically ripped through my life itself the other day. I'm still pissed off about that by the way" said T as a holographic picture of her hedgehog form's face appeared over Maylu's PET.

"T, how did you know what I was saying if you aren't here?!" Asked Maylu.

"I'm actually right next to you. I'm just on another plane of reality. I can easily see you, but you can't see me…later. For real this time!" She chuckled before the call ended.


	8. the midnight hour

T woke up to the sound of banging on her front door. She tried to muffle it by putting her head under her pillow but that didn't work as the banging only got louder. Looked at her nightstand clock. It read 1:00 A.M. She shook her head as she got up, put on her robe, grabbed a flashlight, then made her way to the front door.

She opened it to find Megaman and Gutsman standing there.

"The fucking fuck do you two want?! The cyber sky is pitch black and it's like one in the morning! Plus it's absolutely freezing!" Groaned T.

"Hey, Sorry for waking you up at such an early time. We realize your probably very tired and-" said Megaman before T cut him off.

"Get to the point you two. Believe it or not, I was having a great dream and I want to get back to it before the cyber sun comes up" said T impatiently.

Megaman put his hand to his mouth. "Well, you heard her Gutsman, ask her!".

"Can Gutsman Take T out on Date?" Asked Gutsman.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT?! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY FOR SUCH A RIDICULOUS REASON AGAIN, I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM WHATSOEVER WITH DELETING YOU!" Shouted T as she formed her buster in her hand and began to charge it up as she aimed it at Gutsman's Face.

Gutsman shook his head before running away. Megaman just stood there when T turned to aim at him.

"And why are you here?!" Asked T.

"Look T. I'm just here because Gutsman needed some support from a friend. Don't shoot at me because he said he'd owe me big time if I went with him. I was just about to leave" said Megaman.

"Good. I'm sorry about the outburst but I am just really tired and I haven't slept decently in a while" said T. Megaman nodded. "If you will excuse me, I'll be going back to bed" said T.

"Just one question T. Do you wear those shoes when you sleep? And if so, when if ever, do you take them off?" Asked Megaman.

"I just put them on because it makes me feel more presentable when others see me. I don't actually sleep with them on" she sighed.

"Oh, ok. Later!" Said Megaman before logging out.

The next Day, Lan was walking in an alleyway when he saw a sparking wire. He walked up to it before A cloud of pixels shot out of it and T formed in front of him.

"WOAH! T, don't do that to me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Said Lan.

"Sorry. I just saw you walking and thought you might want to go and get some coffee or something together. Nothing like a date, just as friends" said T.

He nodded "Sure. But wouldn't coffee make you short circuit or something along those lines?" Asked Lan.

"Nope. This body isn't made of a hologram or hard light like your dad thought. It's actually a type of energy that I am able to convert into flesh and blood, or any different type of energy or data on command. It's kinda neat actually" said T.

He inched away from her causing her to frown. "Hey, you asked. Look, if you hang our with the group that i do, it's not weird, i swear"

After getting their drinks, A light coffee for T and a black Tea for Lan, they decided to take their drinks and walk together.

"So T, where do you spend most of your time?" he asked.

"Net city, Mainframes, and pretty much anywhere in the net. Like I said before, I prefer my Virtual body more than this one. And the only way I can use it is in the net or if a dimensional area is in place" said T.

"So are netbreakers like people, or navis? And they don't sound much more dangerous than World 3 was. I don't see why you are so tense abo-" began Lan before T cut him off.

"Oh man are you underestimating them. Do you know what it feels like to be corrupted?" Asked T.

"No, it can't feel too good though" said Lan.

"Oh you don't know the half of it! I hear it feels like every digit of code or in your terms cell in your body is being ripped apart and then welded back together slowly, on top of that, you end up as someone else's property so that they can hurt you until you do what they say and then hurt you some more!" She said.

"Wow, that is just awful" said Lan.

"You bet your butt it is! Lucky you don't have to worry about that happening to you. Yeah, when you are living data, not only do many new and wonderful doors open up for you, but so does a world of worries too. What if the net fails? What if you forget to back yourself up? What if someone captures you and infuses dark chip data to you? What if the server your in crashes and you can't get out? What if you get deleted? What if you get a virus in your code? What if you glitch out in public? What if the netbreakers find and abduct you? Yeah, all those are things that characters like Megaman, Roll or myself have to worry about on an hourly basis. In the cyber world, no one is safe almost anywhere" said T As she finished her coffee.

"Well, I have some shopping to do. Are you able to find your way from here?" She asked.

"Yeah. And don't you live in the digital world?" Asked Lan.

"Eh, i prefer to live there, but the area of the net where my house is located is down so I'm staying in my condominium in this world. It's nice, but I can't decide what furniture to get. See ya" said T as she ran off.


	9. the netbreakers' first attack

Summer break went on almost uneventfully but that was about to change. Lan woke up one morning and got dressed then left his house and walked around for a bit before a dimensional area began to form over the city. He saw Maylu nearby looking around in shock. Their navis then appeared next to them.

"What's up with this dimensional area?!" Asked Roll.

"Hey, didn't T say those netbreakers were making this tech?!" Asked Megaman.

T ran up in her hedgehog form. "This isn't good you four" she said. "Why?!" Lan asked. T shrugged.

"Oh I don't know…why not look at the sky bud?" She said. He and the others looked up and saw a bunch of seemingly flying humans overhead.

"What are they?!" Asked Roll.

"Netbreakers. Do you want to fight or hide? Because I have no idea how long this raid is gonna last" said T.

"I guess we fight" said Maylu as one of the netbreakers flew down and landed in front of the group.

"Hand over your navis or suffer" he said as he got up from his landing position. Upon getting a closer look they saw the guy was wearing armor. Said armor had rollers on the heels and smaller ones under the toes, a fold back gun that looked like it had three prongs on the end and a set of small canisters in it on one arm and a screen with a slot on the edge on the other. It also had a helmet with a holographic targeting lense on one eye and a targeting laser scope on the other. The rest had chrome plating on it and a jet pack on the back. The hands had laser lenses on the palms like iron man only green in color.

The gun flipped off the arm and into the guy's hand where he gripped the handle and put his finger on the trigger. He aimed it at Megaman and fired. It shot out a beam at him but T dove into him and knocked him out of the way.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked.

"Don't let the beams from the gun hit you. It pulls you inside it and puts you into one of those canisters!" She explained. The guy then aimed his eye laser at the area in front of them and he put a chip into his screen arm. That hand formed a buster on it which the man aimed at roll and fired.

Several beams came out and hit her knocking her into Maylu. "Hahahaha! Bulseye!" He laughed as he aimed his gun at her. Lan stood in front of them making the man growl in anger. "Battle chip in, cyber sword" he said as he put another chip into his arm making a large sword form in place of the buster which he used to slash lan across the chest leaving a glowing cut on him.

He gasped and clutched his chest as he fell to his knee. T got up off Megaman. "VSpeed!" She said before dissapearing. The man looked around until a bunch of slashes hit him from behind. He growled and turned around.

"Now Megaman!" Shouted T's voice. He grinned.

"Megabuster! Charged shot!" He shouted as a glow formed in his buster's barrel. A huge blast hit the man sending him into a wall where his jetpack clattered to the floor while his eyepieces fell off.

"You'll pay for that" he shouted as he put his hands out in front of him and two busters appeared on them. He shot shot a volley of beams out into T and Megaman causing them to fall over.

"Roll Arrow" shouted Roll as she fired off her signature move. It hit the busters making them blow up. The man formed a pair of cyber swords on his hands and skated at roll and slashed her multiple times.

She screamed and collapsed. "Too easy" said the man before aiming his gun at her and zapping her making her disappear into the beam. One of the canisters in the gun started to glow. T slowly got up. "You don't hurt my friends!" She said angrily. "SPINSPHERE" she shouted spinning on the ground and streaking into the man. She then started to strike him repeatedly while still curled up, pounding him into the wall.

When she stopped, the man's armor was fragmented and sparking heavily while giving off smoke. She picked up his gun from off the ground and carried it over to Maylu and laid it in front of the still horrified girl.

She then pulled the man out of the wall and pulled back her fist which began to glow brightly. "N-no-no-NO-NOOOOOOOOO" he screamed as she tossed him into the air and punched him so hard when he came back down that it sent him into the distance.

The dimensional area disappeared As did Megaman while T changed into her human self. Maylu got up and picked up the gun slowly. She opened a hatch on the back and pulled out the glowing canister before bursting into tears. Lan hugged her with his free arm as he was still clutching his chest.

T tapped her gauntlet making a holographic screen appear over it with Tori's, Yai's and Dex's faces on it. "T, what was that about?!" Asked Yai.

.That…was the netbreakers" said T.

"Those things were netbreakers?!" Shouted Dex.

She nodded. "Yeah. And not everyone got out of the attack so easily. Go to Lan's house and him, Maylu, and I will meet you there" said T. She shut off the communication. "Let's go to Lan's house. The others will meet us there" she said.

Once everyone had arived, they all sat at the kitchen table.

"Those guys destroyed my house!" Said Yai angrily.

"Lan, what happened to your chest?!" Asked Tori, pointing towards the cut on his friend.

"A netbreaker slashed him with a sword battle chip. Oh and if you are about to ask why Maylu is crying her eyes out, it's because Roll is now inside a containment canister. It's a device netbreakers use to store captured net navis until they find a use for them, Want to corrupt them, or other things. The only way to get a navi out is via a special Device that the netbreakers have at their bases. Dr. Hikari might be able to get her out but I'm not sure about that" said T sadly.

"Is there really no other ways?" Asked Dex.

She looked up in thought. There may be one…but it's risky on my part. Hand me the canister." Maylu gave it to her and she held it in between her two hands before the canister stopped glowing and Maylu's PET beeped. T suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Asked lan.

"I'll check the house's systems" said Megaman He reappeared in Lan's PET after a few minuits with T in her hedgehog form. She was flickering and panting heavily. Lan took it out and looked at her "T?! Are you alright?!" .

"She's too weak to talk right now" said Megaman, "She needs more energy" he said worriedly. The group rushed to Sci labs.

"Lan, what happened to your chest?! And isn't T with you?" Asked Dr. Hikari.

"Netbreakers. I'll explain later, just help her!" Said Lan. Dr Hikari took his PET and led them to a room with a machine that had a screen on it and a glowing glass sphere on a pedistal connected to it via a ton of wires. The machine also had a red orb on it. "N-no…don't…p-p-put me….inside" panted T weakly. Dr Hikari just aimed the PET at the orb and and T reappeared in the sphere in her hedgehog form…although she was undressed again.

Dr. Hikari pulled a lever at a control panel and a field of multicolored energy surrounded T. She began to smile and moan out though it was practically inaudible and even giggle every once in a while.

"I…I think she likes it" said Lan.

"So may I ask for a clarification on what netbreakers are?" Asked Dr. Hikari. "So from what we saw, they were like cyborgs with the ability to use battle chips due to their armor. They are able to fly, and even capture navis in what T called Containment Canisters. The weirdest part is that their armor uses battle chips to fight just like our Navis. And the scary thing is that their weapons can actually hurt people" said Lan.

"Is that how you got that cut on your chest?" Asked his dad as he pointed to the cut that was visible on the area where Lan's neck met his body.

"It actually goes all the way to my middle ribs" said Lan.

"Son, you are going to need to be careful when you go out from now on…all of you will. There's no telling the extent of these netbreakers' power" said Dr. Hikari.

He pulled the lever on the machine and then pressed a button and T reappeared in her human form in front of the machine.

"One word guys…thanks" she said.

"T, thank you for keeping us safe and helping Roll. She means a lot to me" said Maylu.

"No problem. And if there's one thing I hate and can think of off the top of my head, it's netbreakers. They have overly blatant disregard for public safety or other's wishes, they are usually egocentric with all their shiny tech, and they just don't know when to give up" T replied. She stomped her foot and punched the wall leaving a dent in it. "How much I hate them! One of these days, they'll get what they deserve and for the love of all that exists, I hope it's me and the navis they corrupt or abuse who gives it to them!" She growled angrily. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow…or not…it all depends" she added as she got ready to bolt.

"Yeah well summer break is over tomorrow so it's inevitable" Said Lan.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge" sighed T.


	10. lan cant win

"And T wins our brain training game" said Miss Mari.

"Lan sighed. Of course she does."

T looked towards him. "Oh, I'm sorry. You know, if you want, I can go easy on you" she said innocently.

"OK. THAT'S IT LETS GO GIRL" he yelled as he walked up front and picked up a pen and paper. She shrugged and did the same.

"What are you two doing" asked Miss Mari.

"We need math problems fast! Whoever gets the most right wins" said Lan.

"You really want to do this? I am Logic and Calculation Incarnate!" T replied. Lan held his pencil tighter and gritted his teeth in determination.

"And T gets ninety percent right while lan got ten percent" said Miss Mari as the bell rang.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted Lan in aggravation.

Maylu shook her head, That was painful to watch." Yai patted her back.

"I honestly thought he knew he shouldn't have challenged her to a math war" dex whispered.

"And I was mainly thinking about what the most effective way of cooking a piece of ham is" T said absentmindedly.

Len threw his hands in the air. I can't win!" he cried before he picked up his backpack and ran out. T shrugged and left as well.

He made his way to Sci labs and found his father looking at some circuit boards. "Dad, can you make my brain more powerful!?"

"Um..why would you want that…not that I can" said his dad.

"I need to beat T at a brain training game!" Said Lan.

Dr. hikari shook his head, "Lan, even if I could increase your mental processing power without hurting you, I wouldn't do it so you could try and beat someone at brain training."

"Oh and now you're going down that road huh, lan? The road of cheats and lies?" Asked T's voice making him whirl around.

"Um, no I was just…" he tried.

"Don't lie to her son" said His dad.

Lan let out a sigh, "Sorry T"

"Dude, I'll be honest with you. You don't want to have a brain that's too powerful. It could fry you literally. The last person to try that ended up a human vegetable. He was on life support for the rest of his life and he was in a state of waking death" she replied as she pushed herself upright from the doorframe she was leaning on and walked over to him.

"But you aren't like that" said Lan.

"I got lucky. If my body stayed the way it was before the experiment, I would be dead right now. The only reason I am talking to you now is since my brain…if I even have one anymore is made of data and energy as is my body" said T.

"T, why are you here? I thought you didn't like being here" said Dr. Hikari.

"Well you know that machine from yesterday?" Asked T.

He nodded, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Um…how to put this so I don't sound weird….ok, so let me Just say it felt really good" said T.

"It did?" He asked.

"Yeah, like really good" she replied.

"So you want me to put you back into it?" He asked. T blushed and nodded. .

Once T was inside the machine, Dr. Hikari turned it on and T started to do as she did yesterday, only she had more composure.

"Can you hear me T?" Asked Lan. She looked up at him and nodded. "What does that feel like?" Asked Lan.

T put her hand to her chin. "It feels like someone…you know what, why would I tell you when you aren't capable of actually feeling like this?" Asked T.

"Oh come on!" Said lan.

"Go ask Maylu what she does to herself in her room when she wants to feel good and she'll most likely slap you. If I had to describe this feeling, I'd slap you. So stay on the safe side and don't ask either of us" she said.

"Oh come on" he begged.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm not changing the rating of this story just so you can learn a new set of words" said T, "Oh wait a Minuit, it's already M rated…but I'm still not telling you."

"What story?" Asked Lan.

She outnher hands together. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you you and this whole universe are fictional and everything you know is a giant lie would you?" She asked him.

"No I wouldn't. All of this seems way too real" said Lan.

"Well then you are blissfully ignorant" she laughed. . "You truly can't understand how good this feels. It's amazing" she said.

He shrugged, "I mean, I guess I wouldn't."

"I should come here more often" said T before she reappeared in the room.

She thanked Dr Hikari several times before leaving.

"Dad, what does this machine even do?" Lan asked,.

"It restores a net navi's code, data, and energy. I don't know why she likes it though" said Dr. Hikari.

"I wish there was some way for me to go into the net and do what she does" said Lan.

"Maybe she will tell you someday" his dad said..


	11. T's hidden identity

Megaman, Roll, and Gutsman were walking through net city. Suddenly a standard navi crashed into them.

"Hey man! Watch it!" Said Megaman.

The navi helped him up. "Sorry! I'm in a big rush to get to where the mini concert is!"

"OOH! A concert?! I want to go!" squealed roll. She grabbed Megaman and Gutsman and dragged them off after her and the standard navi.

They made it to a portable stage located in the park area and to their surprise, a girl with large light up gaming headphones and pink hair in a single long trailing ponytail was singing nightcore into a microphone. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a tight black shirt that had mid length detatched black sleeves. Both of which had a pink trim. She also had white stockings on her legs that went to her knees and a pair of large green bracelets on her wrists that shook as she moved and slightly rounded breasts which were accented by the shirt though it wasn't revealing too much.

"I'll make it through! Oh yeah-ha!" She finished. Everyone clapped, cheered, whistled, and tossed roses onto the stage as Sharkman walked onto the stage and handed her a trophy.

"And Terminal wins the contest by a landslide" he said. She took it and blew a kiss out to the crowd before bowing and leaving the stage.

Megaman and the other two made their way through the crowd and then spotted T walking down the sidewalk. He and Roll ran up to her.

"Oh hey" she said in a high pitched tone before clearing her throat and repeating herself in her normal voice.

"T, what was that about?!" Asked Megaman.

"I had no idea you could sing at all much less like that" added roll.

"How did T change form?" Asked Gutsman.

T laughed and a microphone formed in her hand. "Pfft! Of corse I can sing. I'm a type of vocaloid" said T.

"What vocaloid mean?" Asked Gutsman.

"Vocaloids are singing synthesizers as well as navis type AIs. Basically you give me the lyrics and I sing it in any voice you want" said T.

"Wow! I want to be a vocaloid too!" Said Roll eagerly. "Uh…heh…yeah that's not easily accomplished. Maybe I could get Sci labs to alter your program but it's not likely. You know that big lab accident that turned me into a hyper energy being?" Asked T. Megmaan and roll nodded slowly.

"Well it was all a part of this thing called Project Humaloid. It was going to make a human into a vocaloid and it worked to an extent. However several unforeseen mishaps with the machine caused me to become living energy. After that they shut down the project and decided not to get anymore lawsuits if the reversion process ended up harming me" said T.

"So how did you change to look like a hedgehog?" Asked Megaman.

"It's a sort of disguise. Do you even know how famous any vocaloid can become?! Look at my associate Miku Hatsune. She's a famous idol!" Said T.

"Oh…I'm so sorry" said Megaman.

"It's fine, just don't tell anyone the two different 'Terminals' they see are the same one or I might have to delete you" she said.

"Wow! So can you sing for us?" Asked Roll eagerly and Apparently oblivious to the threat.

T shook her head. "Unfortunately, As I said earlier, I need the lyrics. Otherwise, I can't sing it."

"Well, we're going to let you put your trophy up, I need to go back to lan" said Megaman. He disappeared in a pixilated cloud. Roll sighed and dragged Gutsman off.

"Come on Gutsman. I need someone to hold all the clothing I'm going to buy" she said.

T waved at them before turning and walking away.

Meanwhile, lan was looking up things on his pet. "Man this is hard without Megaman" he said.

"Hi lan, sorry I'm late" said Megaman as he appeared in the PET.

"Hey Megaman, I'm thinking of getting a vocaloid for maylu. What do you think of this one here?" Lan asked as he held up a picture of T's vocaloid form in a picture.

"It kind of reminds me of Terminal. And what's cooler is it's one of a kind!" Said Lan.

"Um Lan, that's-" began Megaman before T's face appeared in his head.

"Just don't tell anyone the two different 'Terminals' they know are the Same person. Otherwise I may have to delete you" it said before disappearing again.

"What is it Megaman?" Asked Lan.

"Never mind. I just think you should get another one" said Megaman.

"But his one is so cheep compared to the other ones! I'm getting it" said Lan as he typed some things on his PC before clicking the purchase button.

Meanwhile back with T, she was sitting in her house looking at her trophy. Suddenly she gasped as she began to disappear into pixels.

"What's going on? What's happe-" she tried before her body Completely disappeared.

At maylu's house, she was sitting on her bed looking at her PET and watching a video.

.Maylu, lan sent you something" said Roll.

Maylu paused he video, Open it." An envelope image appeared in the screen, opening imedieatly afterwards.

"Where am I?! What happened!?" T yelled as she reformed on the screen still in her vocaloid form.

"Terminal?!" Asked Maylu and Roll together.

T frowned. "You two?! What is your problem?! Dragging me from my Home In Net City all the way into your PET?!" .

"It wasn't us, Lan sent you here as mail" said Maylu.

"Hey Maylu, did you like your new Vocaloid?!" Asked lan as his image appeared on the pet.

"LAN, THAT'S TERMINAL YOU SENT OVER" shouted Maylu.

,How?!" Asked Lan.

Megaman's face appeared next to Lan's image. "Actually. She is one. I tried to warn you but she said if I told anyone about her being a hedgehog as well as a vocaloid, she would delete me…AGAIN" said Megaman.

"You are a true idiot. I assumed you would have known that if this sort of thing happened, you would let lan know about this" said T angrily.

Maylu looked at t and an idea formed in her head, "I know now isn't a good time, but can you sing for me?".

"Sure. Just input the lyrics into the editor and choose a voice" sighed T.

"Can You sing this one?" Asked Maylu as she tapped an icon on PET.

She began to sing JJ Fad's Supersonic in nightcore. When she had finished, Maylu and Roll clapped.

T Rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side, "Thanks but Can I go now?"

"Maylu guess, just be sure to come back when I want you to sing for me ok?" Asked Maylu.

"Well I don't want to upset anyone so as long as you catch me at a good time, I'm fine" T answered while She left the PET..

"Sorry. I thought that was just another normal one" lan apologised.

Maylu smiled. "Well at least we got her instead of someone else" said Maylu.

"I'm going to go see what she's doing now" added roll before dissapearing.


	12. the second attack

T was sitting in a small room in her house, still in vocaloid form. She had several holo screens up around her and her headphones on. Data was scrolling through the screens and there was a soundboard set up in front of her.

"Let's see here, what will this new track sound like?" She asked herself as she tapped a button in the soundboard. She began to nod her head to the beat before pausing it and getting up, "Freaking…who's at my door now?" She opened it and saw roll standing there.

"Hello Roll" she said happily before her voice changed to a an aggravated one. "Let me guess…you want me to sing for you?" She asked. Roll nodded.

"And also can I come in? We never spend time together" said roll.

"Well, as long as you aren't addicted to my voice like SOME navis" she said angrily while forming a buster on her hand and shooting it at a navi who was hiding in the cyber bushes. She led Roll inside and brought her into her little Studio room.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked tech so much" said Roll.

"It's actually where I compose songs and soundtracks. More often than that though, I'm making new voice banks for myself" said T.

"So does that mean?" Asked Roll.

"What? That I can give you a different voice?" Asked T. Roll nodded. "Not really, come back after becoming a Vocaloid and then I'll see what I can do for ya." Suddenly, they dissapeared And reappeared in the real world. People were running with netbreakers chasing them.

"Great. They are back" said T.

"Haha! You two are gonna get me some good cash when I give you to the bosses" said one netbreaker, apparently female. T sighed.

"Roll, I can't fight like this until i get a better upgrade. Mind distracting her?" She asked. Roll nodded and ran around behind the netbreaker. T then changed to her hedgehog form.

"Spinstrike!" T said before beginning to hammer at the netbreaker.

"You aren't getting away that easy" said the girl. She plugged a chip into her armor and a set of fire towers formed around T and roll and began to close in on them.

"Aqua sword!" Said roll. She sent out a wave across the area and the two ran out of the closing fire cyclone.

"Grr…just try me!" The girl yelled angrily before shooting the capture beam at them.

"GUSTSTOMP" roared Gutsman, sending a fissure at the girl as he ran up. She stopped the beam and jumped away just in time.

"This is Vina requesting support" said The girl. About five more Netbreakers landed around the three navis. They all Aimed their capture guns at the three.

"Ha…haha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed T.

"What's so funny?" Asked roll worriedly.

T grinned. "They think they have us outnumbered. And so do you. You do remember my Overheat attack right?"

Roll shook her head, "But you'll vaporize us all." T spun in place on the ground as her body turned white hot. She then rocketed into each of the netbreakers imbedding them into the ground with a molten section on their chests.

"Go on gutsman! Finish them!" She said as she landed.

"GUTSTOMP" shouted Gutsman as he sent out a fissure in multiple directions which hit the netbreakers and lifted them into the air ripping their armor off before sending them flying into the surrounding building.

"Yeah!" Shouted T as she pumped a fist in the air.

Roll sighed, "You get way too hyped up Terminal."

"What's going on here?! Are you all alright?" Asked Glide. He and iceman were running towards them. Roll nodded and wiped her forhead.

"No biggie, but seriously, these netbreakers are just falling like level one viruses" said T. She pointed to a navi standing on top of a pile of knocked out netbreakers with broken armor. He was teabaging them. T and roll cringed While glide turned his nose up.

T groaned. "That's because he watched his operator play too much halo 10." (Reference)

"I thought that didn't exist" said Roll.

The former shrigged. "Well it's some installment of the series then. The players in that whole genre practically invented teabaging"

She ran up to the navi and tapped him. "Yeah, what do you want noob" he asked.

"First, stop assaulting my eyes. Two…did you just call me a noob?" Asked T.

"Yeah! So what you scrub?" It replied.

She formed a buster on her right hand and shot him in the groin. "Aww my English teabags" he groaned.

"So you just got Pwned by a so called noob, noob" said T as the navi logged out. She weny back over to her friends.

"Well I guess we should go somewhere to wait until the rest of the netbreakers are cleared out" said T.

"Like?" Asked Iceman.

"Well definitely not in the middle of the battle" she muttered.

The group ran off to a much quieter area of the city. That should put enough Distance them and us" said T.

"Hey guys" said Megaman. He, lan, and the other operators ran up.

"Hey all" said T as she waved.

"Where the heck were you?! I've been waiting Glide" Yai asked.

T frowned. "You should be nicer to him. I mean none of us have to take crap like that" . "She actually has a point" said Iceman. "Yeah, what is this?! The first season of the Bakugan anime?!" Asked T.

"Um…I have no idea what you are talking about, but sorry" said Yai.

The dimensional area bean to fade.

"Well that about clears this up" T said while the navis dissapeared and she changed to her human guise.

"We need to find a way to stop those guys" declared Tori.

"I agree. He more navis they corrupt, the stronger they become" added Lan.

T nodded. "Worse is that navis who stay in net city aren't safe as the raids happen there too. And look at the poor people over there!"

She pointed to a pair of sobbing kids on the sidewalk. She and lan walked up to them.

"What's wrong? Those people didn't hurt you did they?" He asked.

"No...but they took our brand new net navis. We put in our Christmas and birthday money for them and those Guys took them" said a girl.

T looked at the two kids before looking at the last of the retreating netbreakers.

"You kids don't worry, I'll get at lease one of those creeps for you" she said. She shouted in anger before bolting after them.

"STOP ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Shouted Maylu as she tried to run after her but she tripped and fell.

The group watched as their friend ran off and rounded a corner.

"We need to to find her before something bad happens. I know she hates them, but I had no idea she despised them this much" Said Dex.

Yai nodded slowly. "To the point of throwing herself away just to take even one of them out for good."

"Maybe dad knows how we can track her" Sugested lan. The others nodded before running to Sci labs.


	13. rescue mission

"SO TERMINAL JUST RAN AFTER THEM?!" Shouted lan's father.

Maylu nodded. "Yeah and at full speed too."

"You all have to go after her!" Said Dr. Hikari, "If they take control of her, no one will be safe! Even Megaman might not be able to stop her!"

"How do we even start to look for her if we don't know where she went?" Asked Dex.

Dr. hikari held up two strange chips. "I knew something like this might happen so I made this chip. It can locate her energy signature if you are in a two mile radius" He handed them to Lan and Maylu.

"How do we know if we are getting close?" Asked Maylu.

"Your navis will let you know if she goes on or off the radar. As long as she's nearby, a mini map will show her as a red dot. You will always be at the center of the map. Be extremely careful. There's no telling how many netbreakers are going to be waiting for you or what nefarious and diabolical traps are scattered through their base" He explained.

* * *

(Cue song: 'On the edge…for eternal engine'- SA2)

Meanwhile, T was bolting through the halls of a factory complex. She turned ninety degrees to the right and skidded before running strait down another hall.

"Halt!" Shouted a netbreaker but she ran strait at him, jumped and put her foot out in front of her.

She drove him through the door he was guarding immediately breaking his armor. She picked him up and held him against a wall. "Where are he navis you assholes stole?!" She asked.

"On this floor waiting for coruption" he said.

"I said…WHERE….ARE…..THEY!" Shouted T as she pulled him off the wall then smashed him back into it and socked him across the jaw twice.

The man spat out three teeth and a bit of blood.

"Down this hall then through the double doors on the right" he gasped. T punched him ten more times in the face before dropping him to the floor. She then Ran off where he pointed.

The man pulled a phone off the wall. "The human navi has gotten inside" he coughed Before he blacked out.

"Activating detection protocol" said the speaker system.

Multicolored grids formed over each of the doorways. T ran through one which changed her to her vocaloid form. She kept on running though. A set of flying drones with capture guns on them flew at her. She side stepped their beams as she went before tearing a pannel off the wall and using it as a shield to deflect the beams at them. She took off her headphones and threw them at the remaining drone before grabbing them as she ran forward.

She ran across the catwalks and down to the floor where she got to a conveyer belt carrying containment capsules into a machine connected to a ton of cables leading into a series of liquid filled tubes, Some holding different navis and the rest empty. She ran up to a control board and began to work on it. The conveyer began to slow before a series of buster blasts shot the controls making the belt speed up again.

T whirled around and saw a group of net breakers.

"Surrender now" said the leading one.

She chuckled. "Not likely!" They began to fire their beams at her but she jumped over some, slid under others and ran into the group sending several of the netbreakers flying into the air.

She took the glove off of one and put it on her right hand, forming an electro sword it it and begining to cut down the rest of the netbreakers. She landed and dissipated the sword before feeling something in her back. Then everything went black to her.

(End music)

* * *

Lan and Maylu meanwhile were running as fast as they could through the downtown area of the city.

"Lan, we're close. I'm getting a signal" said Megaman. Roll pouted.

"I wanted to be the one to announce it" she said.

"This way!" Said Maylu. The two ran into a parking lot of a large building. It had two smokestacks on top and a large number of cameras (like in Alien isolation) on the outside. They dove behind a pile of crates as one of the scanning grids began to come towards them.

"Shoot, how do we get in? They will spot us before we get to the nearest door" Maylu whispered. Lan peered around the edge of the crates and saw a wireless interface port on the wall near them.

"There's a port on the wall. Maybe I can get Megaman to disable he cameras" said Lan. He aimed his pet at the port but Maylu stopped him.

"And if their camera feed goes out, they will immediately go on high alert" she said.

Lan sighed. Then what should we do?"

"If you do go through with this plan, which I'll admit seems like the only option, we are probably gonna need to split up. You'll be the decoy and I'll go find T" said maylu.

"Why should I be the decoy?!" he asked.

"Because Roll can hack easily, I am quieter, and I think things through. Megaman is strong, you are fast with your skates. And you are the loosest cannon I've ever seen. You might screw us all, or you might screw them all" she replied.

Lan aimed at the port and the cameras went down. But no net breakers came out. He and Maylu shrugged before going inside. Once inside they made their way through the facility. Each time a net beaker came at them, they double teamed them. At one point, lan could have sworn Maylu broke one of their necks.

"Did you just?!" He asked.

"Snap his neck? Yep" said Maylu happily. He shuddered and backed away.

They made it into a large room. A screen on the wall turned on to reveal a blurred out face.

"You must be here to rescue the girl we caught before" it said.

"Let terminal go now!" Shouted Lan.

A chuckle echoed through the room. "Not a chance! We are breaking her will slowly before we corrupt her" said the face.

"She won't break! Believe me" said Maylu.

.Oh she is. We are using very unethical methods for her" said the face.

"Tell us now! What are you doing to her!?" Shouted Lan.

"If you can beat this wave of my army, I'll talk to you again. However, you won't have your navis' help here" it replied. A small dimensional area came up in the room before an army of viruses appeared.


	14. the big pit

(Cue theme- Battle Factory- Pokemon Emerald)

Megaman and roll began to appear but a red grid formed inside the dimensional area and they vanished.

"This firewall was developed based on the data we have gathered from the captured navis we didn't corrupt so we could experiment on them. It lets viruses through but keeps net navis from appearing in the dimensional area it is used in" said The mystery man before the screen turned off.

The viruses began to close in on them. How are we going to get rid of these things?" Asked Maylu.

"Maybe roll can hack the firewall from inside the pet" said Lan. He began kicking and punching the viruses away from them

Soon, the red grid turned green and blew apart into square pannels which dissapeared soon afterwards. Megaman and roll formed and began to fight off the viruses. Once they were gone, the screen turned on again.

"So you made it through this wave. I will tell you but you won't like it" said the man.

"Well spill it!" Shouted Maylu.

"Sexual torture" said the face. Lan and Maylu gasped.

"Oh so you want to see her?" I'll let you talk to her if you beat my next wave" said the man's blurred image as a bunch of corrupted navis appeared.

"Hmm…two pure navis. You ever hear the rules of the net? One specifically states that the more innocent and pure something is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt it" said evil Torch man. He sent out a huge wave of black fire at them.

"Battle chip, area steal!" Said Lan and Maylu together.

Megaman and Roll dodged the blast and then shot up Torch man while lan and Maylu ran around it. Torch man logged out and the rest of the normal navis ran a them with their swords activated.

"Aqua Tower!" Shouted Roll.

"Long sword. Aqua sword! Program advanced!" Said Megaman before sending a large number of razor sharp water waves at the rest of the navis making them log out.

The screen changed to show T's vocaloid form with a number if wires and cables stuck under her dress. She was crying softly. "You evil monsters!" Shouted Lan.

"And you won't be able to help her after this next wave!" Said the face, "So go on and say your last words to her now. Maybe she'll remember you after we are finished with you and her but probably not" it added.

(Cue theme- Shadow Queen Phase 2- Paper Mario TTYD)

A large roar sounded in the room as a giant pitch black void began to open. "Say hello to the neganet! A place of pure corruption and darkness. Inhabited by our rejected corrupted navis, the worst viruses, and deleted dark navis. Once you enter It, you won't escape" said the face as the hole grew bigger.

"If you think you are the first human allies T has brought into her fight with us, you are sadly mistaken. Many of her friends have fallen into this pit and none have returned" it laughed. A wind was beginning to form and was going into the hole.

"For the navis and people that join us willingly, there is a brand new diamond age Waiting for them…but for those who don't and instead choose to fight us, there is only pain and darkness" it said. The hole was now pulling lan's and maylu's chips into it.

"But for the ones who pose the biggest issue to the netbreakers and the ideal utopia we strive to create, the gate to cyber hell is open and welcoming. So go on, dissapear like the failures who tried before you. You should be thanking us for doing this to her since she is a mutant, a monster. She hopes to stand in the way of success but she only brings her friends to a fate worse then doomsday. Goodbye" it said before the hole pulled the four heroes into it.

(End music)

(Cue theme- Voidlands- Pokemon SMD)

Megaman, lan, maylu, and Roll fell for a time and landed in a black void-like place with grey spires built out of binary code. "We have to find a way out of here!" Said lan.

"Lan, We are done" said Megaman softly.

"What do you mean megaman?" Asked lan.

"Lan, give up. There's no way out if the neganet. This place will slowly corrupt us all. It's a graveyard for anything that enters. All we can do is sit and wait for the end" said Megaman sadly.

"But we've been in worse places before! We'll get out!" Said Maylu.

Roll shook her head sadly. "Sorry Maylu, but Megaman is right. This is a cybernetic black hole. You learned about those in school right? A place where nothing, not even light itself can escape. We are never getting out of here. This is where our story ends"

"Data…..must have data….." Moaned a voice. A navi stumbled out from Behind a spire and made it's way towards the four. It had long glitched out arms and was blackish purple in color. It had no real face but two glowing purple eyes and a glowing red mouth like on a jack-o-lantern. Megaman put up a buster and shot it in the Chest making it fall over and vanish into purple smoke

Maylu screamed. "What was that?!"

"That was what we will turn into in due time. Anyone who falls into here becomes what we call a data zombie. They suck your data out of you in hopes of returning but to no avail. And once you loose your data, be it core, soul, life, or anything, that's what you become" said Megaman.

(Meanwhile)

She's loosing her will. Any time now" said A netbreaker. "What's that light in her eyes?" Asked another.

"Ah don't worry about it" said the first.

"Megaman…..Roll…Maylu….Lan…." Gasped T weakly.

"Haha! Nobody is coming to help you. Give it up" said the first.

"N-no…they-they're going to…to…to…come…back...ill make...sure of it..." She said.

(Back in he neganet)

"Roll, we can't give up!" Said Maylu as she held her navi's hand.

"Data…." Groaned a voice.

"Give data…." Groaned another. A whole army of hundreds of data zombies began to approach them.

"This is it…" Said Megaman.

"I guess you are right" said lan sadly. Suddenly A blue glowing gateway opened on the data spire the group was leaning on.

"Guys! That could be our way out!" Said Maylu. The data zombies were getting closer and the gate began to fade.

"Come on!" Shouted Lan. The gate was fading quickly. Lan and maylu grabbed Megaman and roll and pushed them into the gate before diving through after them. Right as it vanished Completely.

(End music)

(Cue music- Purple Comet- Super Mario Galaxy"

"They are gone by now terminal. Give up" said the second netbreaker.

"No…they made it" said T with a very weak grin. A blue portal opened on the holographic data screen they were watching and Megaman, Roll, Maylu, and Lan jumped through it sending broken glass everywhere.

"You again?!" Shouted the first netbreaker. A small dimensional area had formed over them all and He aimed his buster hands at the group.

"Cross fusion!" Shouted Lan. He and Megaman fused before aiming their buster at the man's face and shooting him in the chest knocking him throuh a wall

Roll and Maylu began to type away on the computer and the bindings on T released her. She fell to the floor and fainted on the spot.

She slowly woke up and stood up. "Thank you four so much. Now let's get the navis" she said weakly.

"All navis fully corrupted. Mission accomplished. Self destruct sequence activated. Base will vaporize in T-minus one minute thirty seconds" said the computer.

"Shoot! We got to go now!" Said Lan. He grabbed T in his arms bridal style and he and Maylu bolted for the exit as roll and Megaman returned to their PETs. They made it off the premises right before the whole building imploded and turned into a small amount of dust which blew away in the wind.

"I'm back to normal now, appearance wise that is. Can you put me down Lan, I don't want people staring" said T.

"Sorry!" He apologized as he set her down.

"We need to go tell our friends you are ok, T. You know that was very reckless!" Said Maylu as she poked T in her stomach.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you all into this battle and I don't blame you if you want to abandon me and our friendship after this. Ill leave and I won't bother you again" she said. She turned around slowly with her head down and began to walk away. Lan walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"We forgive you T, just please don't go storming a base or anything again without a plan and loads of backup" he said. T hugged him. "Thank you. And I know that together we will beat the netbreakers" she said.

(end music)

"Um, one last thing, they said you brought other people you befriended into the battle against them before us?" Asked lan.

She nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, They disappeared one day. I haven't seen them since."

They may have been sent to the neganet. That's what one of the netbreakers told us" said Maylu.

"It's a possibility that I don't want to believe. I would have rescued them as I did you had I known they were there…assuming they even were" said T.

Lan stared at her. "You mean you rescued us?" T nodded. She smiled then ran off.

"Well, let's go tell the others we saved her" said Maylu"


	15. the plot thickens

"Guys, we rescued T" said lan as he walked into Sci labs.

"You made it! Are roll and Megaman ok?" Asked Dex.

"We've been worse. I've personally been deleted" said Megaman from the PET.

Lan shivered "Please don't remind me"

"Son, I'm so glad you and Maylu are safe" said Dr. Hikari.

We almost weren't" said Lan.

Tori and the others looked confused "How so?" he asked.

"Those netbreakers are the most vile, evil, monstrous….THINGS. After what they did to us and to Terminal, we can't even consider them human anymore" spat Maylu. Everyone was shocked to see her so angry.

"What exactly happened in the base?" Asked Yai. "First off, They were torturing T just to break her down before they corrupted her" said Lan angrily.

"Have any of you ever heard of the neganet?" Asked Maylu.

"The neganet?!" Asked Yai and Dr. Hikari.

She and lan nodded. "Yeah that place where the deleted navis, worst viruses, and dark navis go to rot! It's full of data zombies who can kill navis and humans alike by stealing either life data or any kind for that matter" he added.

"What about it?" Asked his dad.

"They found a way to send people and things there from this world" said Maylu. Everyone was absolutely horrified.

"And they tried to send us there" said Lan.

"But then you shouldn't have been able to escape" yai asked.

"T saved us,and even then the way out she made for us lasted about thirty seconds or less" he said.

"Well T is in the recovery machine right now. I'll go get her" said Dr. Hikari. He left and came back with T behind him.

"Yeah it's true, Some of my allies and i found a way to save people and navis from the neganet. Though it is a brief window of opportunity for them. ESPECIALY if there are Data Zombies around when I open the gate. They have an ungodly ability to seal off the links I can open the closer they get to them" said T.

She put her hand on her chin for a moment before taking a dry erase marker out of her pocket and walking over to a window.

"TERMINAL DON'T WRITE ON THAT!" Shouted Dr. Hikari.

"Relax its dry erase and washable" she said As she drew a stem and leaf plot. Then labeled the left side distance and the right one time.

"To put it into perspective, this is how long I can keep the gate open" she said as she pointed to the time half. "And this is the distance the zombies will be from the gate" she continued while pointing to the distance half.

"If they are anywhere above twenty meters from the gate, then I can keep it open for about one and a half minuits" she said as she marked it down. If they are from twenty to fifteen meters, I can keep it open for around one Minuit and fifteen seconds" she said before adding the data. "If they are from fifteen to eight meters away, I can keep the gate open for aproximatly twenty seconds." She then added that. "But if they are any closer, the gate begins to fade immediately. That was the case back in the base."

"Did you really need to make a visual on the Windows?" Muttered Dr. Hikari as he rubbed his temples.

"Well I guess not" said T absentmindedly. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the marker off the window, heavily smearing it.

Dr. Hikari sighed. "Well As of now, I'm making the main objective in Sci labs to create a fast and reliable way out of the Neganet"

"If it's to stop the netbreakers I'll collaborate as its not to dificult, but not if you plan to use my knowledge to make new consumer products" said T.

"Thank you Terminal" he said.

"But you do have to make it worth my time" she added. The two left along with Yai, lan, and Maylu.

"Ok, so here's the deal. The Neganet is right across a cyber barrier to the regular net. The Regular net is right across a barrier to this world. If you could recreate a wormhole, link, or other access method by opening a metaphorical black hole in the neganet and a white hole here, you should have a plausible yet unstable way to get out of the neganet and into the real world. If you wanted to get from there to the regular net, open a gate in the barrier between the neganet and the regular net" said T as she drew up a diagram. It showed three overlapping circles one next to one other in a triangular formation

"And you've lost us" said Dr. Hikari.

T grumbked. "Here, take this and type in these coordinates when I give the word. You have the tech I need, I have the knowledge you need" she said as she tore off an access panel to a machine with a human sized glass box connected to a giant mainframe computer.

"Lan, maylu, hand me that lever switch over there. Yai, Dr Hikari. Come help me overclock this dimensional area generator unit" said T. They did so and T then connected the lever to the power source. "Ok. Now we put this camera drone into the glass box" said T as she placed one inside the machine.

"Do we have a visual?" Asked Dr. Hikari. Maylu nodded.

"Ok activate the Dimensional area generator he said. Yai pressed a button and a black void began to form inside the glass box. It pulled the camera drone inside before Yai pressed the button making it close again. They all looked at the monitor to see the neganet until a set of jaws closed kver the camera and the screen went fuzzy.

"And there you have your escape method. Now all you guys have to do is to make it into a chip for the PET or whatever you need to do. this part, i will warn you is next to impossible though" said T happily. Her expression then turned serious. "However, this device is very DANGEROUS. If that door isn't properly secured when you activate it, the gate will begin to expand throughout the room and then beyond if the device isn't shut off immediately" said T.

She then turned and walked out muttering, "Man I can't believe I just built a device capable of sending the known universe to the neganet. Miku was right, I really am insane" Under her breath as She disappeared into a computer.


	16. Project Humaloid

Maylu sighed. The day had been interesting to say the least. First off, Dex had managed to get himself and T sent to the principal for cheating off T's test papers. At recess, He had mysteriously disappeared from the bench where he was talking with Tori and Lan and reappeared hanging from his underwear on a tree branch.

During Gym, the assignment was changed from 'run two laps' to 'run to live' since the netbreakers launched an attack. They were few in numbers though and were quickly fought off. On the way home, they saw Higsby trying to hack a vending machine only to end up with a soda can missile nut-shot. She walked over to her computer and turned it on. There was a message on it.

"Meet me at dock warehouse 3-B at exactly 11:00 PM. Wear all black as well as gloves. Bring your PET, and a Flashlight. Be discreet. Lan will be there as well"

"I probably shouldn't go there but this might be important" she said while setting her alarm clock to 10:30 pm and turning it down.

She woke up to the soft beeping, got dressed in black yoga pants and a tight black shirt, grabbed her PET, and snuck out.

"Maylu…what are you doing? It's super late out" Asked Roll sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Something I probably shouldn't be" maylu told her. They soon arrived at the docks and made their way to a warehouse labeled '3-B' in big yellow letters.

A chilly wind blew past making her shiver. She heard footsteps behind her and whirled around. She put her hand on her chest and sighed when she saw it was only Lan who was wearing a black Tshirt and black sweatpants.

"Hey Maylu, did you get the message too?" He asked nodded.

"But who sent it?" She asked him.

"I did" said T's voice. She jumped of a shipping crate and landed crouched in front of them. She was in a similar outfit to Maylu.

"T, why did you call us here?" Whispered lan.

T grinned. "Because I want to show you something, and to give you a choice that could drastically alter your lives forever" she said before turning to the large iron door, "But first, we need to get inside" she told them.

"Shouldn't be too hard" said lan.

She frowned. "Oh really? Here's the deal. This door is magnetically locked and armed with a high class security system. If we don't disarm it, it's gonna alert everyone who doesn't need to know about us being here" said T.

"Roll and I could hack it" suggested Maylu.

T crossed her arms. "That's not a bad idea…if the system didn't have a set of cyber drones guarding it's mainframe. We need a false threat…something to hide our attempts to hack it. Something strong enough to seem like a considerable threat but weak enough to not cause too much of an uprise so that they send a team to investigate."

"Roll, Megaman! Jack in!" Whispered Lan and Maylu. The two of them and T appeared in a light pink arena. There was a glowing sphere surrounded by rings of code in the middle of the arena. A set of nine small black flying spheres with blasters on their lower half were floating in a ring around the sphere.

"There's the mainframe. Roll and I will hack it and disarm it, Megaman, you need to fight but not destroy the drones, just shoot at one and they should all go after you" said T

Megaman formed his buster and shot at the closest drone to him. A small red light blinked on on each of them, then they flew after him. Roll then ran up to the mainframe and the two bands on her helmet connected to it.

"Ok, so the first combination clue is the number of letters in the alphabet, then the second is the total number in a jackpot lineup, and the third is the total number of numbers on an analog clock face. It says all Input spaces will be used and there are 5 total" said Roll.

"That means the code is -" Said T.

(Who figured out my riddle?)

Roll input the code and the rings around the orb turned green and disappeared. Afterwards, the three exited the system. T reappeared in front of lan and Maylu as the door slid open. They walked inside the warehouse.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Lan asked as he looked at the shelves and crates.

"You'll see…" T answered. She saw him reaching for a very interesting device which looked like a PET from Cybertron (transformers planet) probably would. He was about to touch it before she slapped his hand away.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"And don't touch anything you see" she said. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why? I liked that PET" he said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you might set off a doomsday device…like the one you were about to touch directly on the detonation switch?!" She answered angrily.

Lan's jaw dropped and he quickly backed away. This place is full of experimental tech. The likes of which you can only find in places like...Well lets just say you shouldn't be told about the locations as of right now" she said, "Lest we cause an apocalypse, pandemic, world wide panic, or a surge of progress in the netbreaker's plans"

They made it to a cargo elevator in the middle of the floor. "What's this?" Maylu asked.

"An elevator….obviously" T told her.

She tapped a button on a control panel and it began to go down. "Seventeen…eighteen…..how deep does this thing go?!" Asked Lan.

"About ten more floors. You might feel some ear pressure as our goal is on the very bottom" T replied.

The elevator finally stopped in a dark room. The lights flickered on illuminating the area. The only thing that was here was a large black tarp covering something. T walked over to it and pulled it off revealing it to be a huge machine. It had a light blue glass tube which looked like it could fit a six to twelve year old in it.

The base of the tube had a series of cables connecting it to the rest of the device which looked to consist of a large number of mainframe computers you could see in a place like an Apple Co. building. There was a control table connected to the mainframes. This consisted of knobs, buttons, levers, sliders, switches, meters and screens. There was a huge cable with a giant six pronged plug on the end connected to the main part of the machine.

"Woah…what is this thing!?" Gasped Maylu.

"This is Project Humaloid. Or…at least was. This machine is what is responsible for making me into what I am now. I have brought you here to offer you a choice. Your answer will affect more than just your lives. It will In fact help determine the fate of the net, the planet, maybe even the universe" said T.

Lan and Maylu looked intently at her. "Would you be willing to sacrifice half or more of your humanity to help stop the netbreakers?" She asked. "If your answer is no, I completely understand. It's not easy to give up something that makes you who you are, defines you as human. If you answer yes however, you will be able to travel inside the virtual world and gain abilities beyond that of any normal human or navi. Though you may very well outlive your family members, be deleted, or worse corrupted as well as have a weight of unimaginable proportions put upon your shoulders" she said.

"This is a lot to take in T" said Lan. "What would my parents, our friends say?" Asked Maylu. "It's entirely your choice. I can't and won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. However, this may be a once in a lifetime chance. You can sacrifice your humanity to help save not only the planet but also the net…or you can keep your humanity and risk loosing it all" said T.

"So…why us? Why not someone like say Mr. Famous or maybe my dad?" Asked Lan.

T smiled. "Not only did you both show how selfish and brave you are by infiltrating a netbreaker base just to save me even though it almost costed you your lives, but you didn't choose to try and save yourselves by joining them…also, do you not see the size of that chamber? I would have to have each of your navis' as well as you both in cross fusion forms using the force of twenty charged shots from Cannon chips to get him in there " she said while facepalming.

"Can we have time to-" began Maylu before T interrupted her.

"Unfortunately, there is only a half hour until the workers return and we have to leave. The process of transforming you would take a good fourteen minutes. There are only two minutes for you to make this choice. And once you make it, you might never be able to go back. I am sorry you have to make such an important decision at such a young age and whatever you choose, I won't think any less of you" she said.

Lan And Maylu looked at one another and shook their heads. T looked down. "I see. As I said, I don't think any less of you. I understand you feel it's not right. Let's go then" she sighed. She, lan and Maylu walked back to the elevator.

Right as T was about to press the button to return to the surface, Maylu stopped her. "T, I changed my mind. I'll do it" Maylu told her. T turned and smiled at her. "I see. Let's do this" she said.

(Riddle answer? Fine, here. It's 11315. There are 11 letters in 'The Alphabet'. 3 sevens in a lucky seven jackpot lineup, and 15 total single digits on an analog clock's face as 12, 11, and 10 would technically count as double digits. Thus meaning the five digit password was 11315)


	17. Maylu, jack in!

T plugged the machine's huge cable into a sizable wall socket nearby, then began to work with the control table. The machine started to whir to life as the glass tube opened up.

"Ok, get in here and hold still" she said. Maylu stood inside the tube which closed up again. T began to mess around with the controls once more.

"Are you absolutely sure Maylu?" She asked, her hand hovering over a large flashing button which glowed in the colors of the rainbow. Maylu nodded.

T pressed the button. The tube began to flash and a sort of scanning bar raised, then lowered like a copier. The tube then Began to glow brighter and brighter before it sent out a wave of energy which knocked Lan and T backwards.

The glow faded and the tube opened releasing a large amount of steam into the room.

"Maylu, are you alright?!" Asked lan. She walked out of the steam looking no different.

"I'm fine, I don't feel any different" she said.

"Now I see another reason why they sealed this thing down here…" T mumbled while rubbing her backside. She looked at her gauntlet. "Oh crap…we gotta move. We got like five minutes to get out of here" she said.

They all got onto the elevator after T pulled the pug on the machine. They then rode it back up to the warehouse and bolted out. T typed a code into a number pad making the door slide shut again.

"Now we need to get you both back home before your parents wake up and find you gone. Lan has his skates while Maylu…probably shouldn't be using the Net until her abilities are a tiny bit more developed" she told them.

"I brought my scooter" said Maylu, pointing at it leaning on the warehouse wall

"Alright, well I'll see you in school. And as a safety precaution, no one will speak of this unless there is absolutely no other choice" said T. The next day, Maylu walked into class and saw a packet of work on her desk.

Ok class, please fill these packets out to the best of your ability" said Miss Mari. Maylu gulped and looked at the first page. It had a total of two hundred assorted math problems.

She looked at the first problem. It read, 'write 61.549% as a fraction and a decimal'. She suddenly realized she somehow knew the answer and wrote it down. The rest of the problems went similarly.

T as usual finished first, then Maylu about a Minuite after. Yai finished about ten minuits later, then the rest of the class began to finish after five more minuits.

"Um, Maylu, that was much faster than normal. Are you sure you checked your work?" Asked Miss Mari.

Maylu shrugged. Miss Mari raised an eyebrow and began to check it. She soon handed the papers back.

"T and Maylu both got 100%" she said.

Maylu stared at her papers. "I can't believe I got a perfect score." Yai, on the other hand was holding her paper, looking distraught.

"How?! How did I only get twenty percent?" She asked.

"At least you got more then five percent" said Dex in a bored tone.

"Wait…how did Maylu get one hundred?! T is just a plain out genius so I can understand it with her, but Maylu?!" Asked a kid.

"I guess she just studies more than you do" said Lan only to get a text book chucked at his face which knocked him out.

At lunch, Maylu sat down with the others.

"So how did you get a perfect score?!" Asked Yai.

"I just…knew the answers" Maylu said. Yai sighed in irritation.

"Yeah...T is made of data so that's explainable….you on the other hand just Destroyed the test by luck" she said.

After school, T walked to maylu's house and knocked on the door. Her mom opened it.

"Oh, hello, you must be a friend of Maylu's" she said.

T smiled. "Terminal velocity but I prefer T. Can she come out?"

Maylu walked up behind her mom. "Sure I can. See you later mom" she said before running after T.

"So I think your abilities have developed enough for you to try entering the net" said T. Maylu gulped. "Oh come on, it's amazing" t protested.

Ok then…how do I do it" asked Maylu.

T smiled happily. "It's pretty easy. All you have to really do is find an entrance, like say a port, exposed cable, or something. Then just focus on it and it's done"

The two walked to a power box behind a building. "Here, try it" she said. Maylu did as instructed and she suddenly saw the port speeding towards her vision, then in a flash, she was speeding through a tunnel of pixels.

In front of her, she saw T transforming into her Vocaloid form. The pixel tunnel ended and after another flash, she was in net city. She looked around in awe. Everywhere she looked, she saw net navis walking or running around.

"Welcome to Net City" said T. Maylu felt a tap on her shoulder and saw roll standing there. "So what do you think?" She asked. "It's incredible…" Gasped Maylu.

T laughed, "Yeah that's all well and good, let's get moving before I get swamped by fans".

The three set off. "So Maylu. We might need to get you a new name for in the net" T said as she turned to maylu.

"How come?" Asked Maylu. "What? You think Terminal Velocity was my birth name? Hardly. I can't even remember that one. You see, in the virtual world, your name is like a title. It says who you are, what you like, what you stand for, or your primary means of combat" explained T.

"Like torch man uses torches to fight. Wood man is literally made of wood. Gutsman, well, he has guts and knows how to work it to his advantage I guess….. Megaman is highly advanced hence the 'mega'. Terminal here has her insane speed. Heavy Metal man uses heavy duty metal saw blades" said Roll.

"Why are you called Roll?" Asked Maylu. Roll frowned.

"Don't…even….ask…." She grumbled. T winced.

"Yeah…a lot of navis ship her and Megaman who has sort of gained a pet name….Rockman" She said.

"Because lan's head is as hard as rock to get through to. He's Megaman's operator so when a few navis used it, it just kinda stuck" said Roll

"Oh…I get it! Like Rock and roll!" Laughed Maylu. Roll glared daggers at Maylu while behind said navi, T slid her finger back and forth across her throat. Maylu thankfully got the message and stopped laughing.

"Ok, sorry Roll" she said.

"Thank you. Now back to business" said Roll.

"Your name…what are you good at?" Asked T.

,Well I like to cheer for Lan" maylu said.

"Too happy" said T.

"I'm good at strategizing" she said.

T shook her head. "Hmmm…Nope..."

"Let's keep thinking" sighed Roll.

(Note, this whole name thing is just a filler portion. The names will more than probably stay the same…unless I feel like being a huge dick….)


	18. net battling for dummies

After thinking on it for a few hours, the three had sat down to rest. About an hour and a half ago, T had gotten mobbed by a group of her fans and had ran off somewhere.

"Hmm…I hope T is fairing better at escaping her fans than We are with your name" said Roll.

"Ok….I think…I lost them…" Panted T now in her hedgehog form as she skidded to a halt in front of her and Maylu.

"So what happened asked" Maylu.

"Well they chased me to a set of alleyways that formed like a square around a small building. I ran in one side, they went around the other to cut me off, once I was out of sight, I just changed forms" said T.

"T, we're fresh out of ideas" said Roll.

T shrugged. "Well, this leads us to the final option. Net Battling to find out your abilities." Maylu's smile turned into a look of disbelief.

"Oh no…no way am I gonna be fighting anyone" she said.

"Well unfortunately, you are. But don't worry, they stop the battle if either navi gets hurt enough" said Roll.

"How much is 'enough'" asked Maylu.

"The damage counter needs to be at around sixty percent in standard battles. In tournaments, it needs to be at around eighty. This is just a standard training battle though so it'll be set at thirty" said T.

(Fifteen minuits later).

"Ok…I'm not going to enjoy this am I?" Asked Maylu fearfully. She was on one side of an arena while a standard navi was on the other.

"Hey weirdo. Let's see if you can fight better than you look" he scoffed.

"Dude, shut up. Your only here to help her practice. Not insult her" said T as she walked up and smacked him.

"Oh come on! That's the best part" he whined.

"Yeah, who's to say she won't kick your butt?" Asked Roll.

The navi laughed. "She's nothing, let's go!" He said before forming his buster and shooting at Maylu. She gasped and rolled out of the way.

He kept on shooting and she kept on dodging. Soon though, he shot a huge number of shots into he ground around her kicking up a cloud of dust, then formed a sword and charged into it.

"Maylu, incoming attack at twelve o'clock sharp!" Shouted Roll. There was a loud slicing noise making roll and T wince.

The dust cleared and Maylu was gone.

"D-did I win!?" Asked the navi.

"Word of advice, don't make a smokescreen without tracking your target!" Shouted Maylu. T looked around before seeing a shadow over over the navi. She looked up and saw Maylu was in the sky far above the arena. She did a flip to right herself which sent her streaking down towards him. She landed on the ground creating a shockwave which slammed into the other navi.

"Net navi, Logging out" said the announcer. Maylu got up and looked around in shock.

"What just?!" She asked. T walked up with roll. "I think we just figured out a great alter name for you" Said Roll.

"Spring" said T. "I like it" said Maylu.

"Ok…now your outfit…you can't keep walking around in just human clothes in case you need to battle. Me thinks something more techy" said T.

"Like what?" Maylu asked thoughtfully.

They then went to a store.

"Um, question…when I buy something here…is it like sent to my PET? Or is it downloaded to my person or what?" Asked Maylu.

"It depends. We can download it into you, write it to your operator's PET, or send you a chip" said the AI at the counter.

"Just download it directly to her" said Roll. Maylu looked around before deciding on a pair of tight fitting black pants, a shirt and vest set like usual, and a pair of boots and gloves as well as a neck brace which looked like they had large spring coils on them. Each were adorned with red circuit board vector lines that almost glowed.

"So do I look good?" She asked. T gave her the thumbs up.

"Maybe put your hair in a pony tail" said Roll. She purchased the outfit and wore it out.

"So um…how do I get back out of the Net" Maylu asked.

"That's pretty easy as well. Just find a port and decide where to end up. The whole net is pretty much one big pocket dimension only its divided into many different sectors like mainframes, streams, search engines, and Hubs like net city, each like an alternate world" explained roll.

"And because everything is linked together via the Cyber Matrix including the net, a navi or virus, any form of data or energy in fact, is able to access almost anywhere on the virtual plane. If they are living data and energy with a form for the real world, like myself and now you, then they can use the net to travel the world…however this all takes energy on their part. Traveling too far can destroy you or at least weaken or glitch you out. That's why you don't see me traveling to like Mexico and filling up on soft Tacos" T laughed.

"So I can get from school to my house in like ten seconds?" Asked Maylu. "Yeah, just don't try going across the city or something since it's too far for you right now and if Yai was watching the news in a store window and you suddenly appear in the background when she saw you like a Minuit before at school…that's not good" said T.

A few seconds later, Maylu and T appeared in her room. Roll was back in the PET.

"Oh hello Maylu, you're home already? I didn't hear you come in" called her mom.

"Yeah, I'm home" called Maylu. She turned to T. "Anything else I should know?" She asked.

T shook her head. "I'll let you know when it actually develops" said T. She leaned in to maylu's ear. "One thing that might happen is you will gain the ability to change your voice inside the net. It does wonders for singing but I wouldn't tell roll. She really wants to be a vocaloid like me but its pretty unlikely to happen. If she figures out you became one, it could cause a decent amount of friction between you both. Your choice to tell her beforehand or not" she whispered.

Then she walked over to Maylu's computer waved and disappeared in a cloud of pixels


	19. Party tonight

Maylu looked outside. The sun was setting.

"Maylu, bedtime in three minuits" called her mom. Maylu sighed and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes but her PET beeped. She flipped it open and opened the call. T's hedgehog form's image appeared over it.

"Hey, before you go to sleep, I just wanted to ask if you were in the mood to go to a party" she said.

"What party? Where is it cause I really don't feel like getting up and walking anywhere or sneaking out of my house" Said Maylu.

"Hint hint" said T as she pointed down at the PET.

"Wait…you want me to go into the net, at night, to go to a party?" Maylu asked.

T shrugged. "Well I mean if you would rather sleep than listen to great music, watch net navis beat each other into submission while others place bets on them, dance, and watch the amazing cyber sky at night, that's fine too" she said.

"Hmm…" Hummed Maylu while she rubbed her chin.

"Well I'm going! I can't wait to see if Megaman is there and if so, I'm betting on him" said roll. She disappeared off the PET screen. T looked behind her then back at Maylu then shrugged.

"Well I hope you decide to show up. I'm at the Net City Park. See ya" she said, then her image disappeared.

"Maylu, I'm checking to see if you are in bed, then I'm going to sleep" her mom called. She opened the door, nodded, then closed it and the hall light shut off.

"Well, I guess ill go then" said Maylu. She walked to her computer and like roll, disappeared in a bunch of pixels.

Once her eyes adjusted from the 'tunnel of en-light-enment' (I'm so sorry I'll go and flush my head in a toilet now) she saw she was near a sort of gate, now in the attire she had gotten before. She walked through it and into a grassy area. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see T in her hedgehog from was standing there.

"So, I see you decided to come after all" she chuckled. Maylu nodded. "It's over this way. There's some friends of mine I think you should meet" she added before pulling Maylu back out of the park and into net city.

Soon they got to a huge intersection kind of like Times Square…no, wait, it was exactly like it. Net navis of all kinds were everywhere. There were sales tents, kiosks, tables, carts, mobile lights, and a lot of other things set up. There was also a large stage with speakers on either side set up in front of a sky scraper with a giant screen on it. In front of the stage was a dance floor.

"Hey 'Spring' I guess you decided to show up" said Roll as she walked over.

"Yeah, I did" said Maylu.

"You know, you can still go by your actual name as long as you aren't being formal" T added.

Maylu sighed "That's a relief." She then opened her eyes. "Roll, I need to tell you something" she said.

"That you are like T now? I know. I kinda pieced it together. Congrats" Roll said. Maylu nodded her thanks.

"So as for those friends you needed to meet" said T while leading Maylu through the crowd towards a tent labeled 'Authorized Navis and AIs Only'.

"And you are sure I'm allowed in here?" Maylu asked.

T nodded. "Well now you are. I mean roll unfortunately isn't" said T. Roll shrugged and walked over to a table where Wood Man was arm wrestling Sharkman.

"Guess didn't think This one through did ya Fin Boy?!" Grumbled Woodman as he smashed Sharkman's fin through the table and then into the ground so Sharkman was about six feet under…literally.

"No….." Wheezed Sharkman.

And Woodman wins by default….AGAIN" said Megaman in exasperation.

"How is that default?!" Asked Glide.

Iceman punched him in his leg. "He literally buried Sharkman! How is it not default?!" Glide grumbled and handed a sort of folder icon with a dollar symbol to iceman who put it away somewhere.

Maylu and T walked to the tent and went inside. A light skinned girl in a black miniskirt and shirt with cyan hair in two very long ponytails and headphones on with a long trailing cord walked up.

"Nane: Ā nē T, koreha daredesuka?" She asked.

"Miku…English please…" asked T.

"Dōshite? Watashi wa nihonjin ga dosuki" asked the other girl. "Because no one can understand you when you speak Japanese…" Said T. The girl pouted.

"Fine" she said.

"Thank you. Maylu, this is Miku Hatsune" said T. Maylu looked at Miku in awe.

"Oh my gosh, it's so amazing to meet you face to face!" She gushed.

"T, why did you bring a fan girl in here? Now we'll never get her back out" groaned Miku.

T pulled her aside. "You remember the…thing…right?" She asked.

"What thing?" Miku questioned.

"Project humaloid" said T. Miku smacked her face.

"T, you know that was a massive failure! Why would you bring that back up?!" She asked. "Because it may just end up saving the net and the real world. Long story short, I found two elementary kids…they were able to free me from the netbreakers" said T.

"You got caught on purpose!?" Asked Miku.

T shook her head." No, I tried to free some navis and ended up getting back stabbed literally. Anyhow, I decided that the best way to fight humans is with former humans on our side" said T.

"I don't think I like where this Is headed" muttered a green haired girl in a white dress with a black top. She had a black and pink striped bow over her breasts and a black beret hat

"Hello Macne, it's nice to see you too" said T.

"Anyhow, I took the two kids to the warehouse and gave them the choice to…lets just say…get the upgrade. The girl over there, Maylu, agreed. The boy, lan, didn't" said T. Macne Nana pulled back her hand to slap T only for said hedgehog to backflip away. "Woah…save it for the stage" she said.

Macne rolled her eyes and walked away. Miku smiled and turned to Maylu.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Sorry about the semi harsh greeting. I thought you were a normal net navi.

"Miku! I love your music" said Maylu happily.

"Please calm down. And thanks. So several of us are going on stage to sing. Would you like to-" tried Miku before T stood in between them.

"Heck no! Out of the question. She's like not even at level one…even Rana could blast her hard enough to knock her over the crowd!" She said.

"So how do you think we should introduce the concept?!" Asked Miku.

T put her hand ti her chin. "Have her watch one or more performances, next explain the rules to her, then help her find some equipment before pitting her against an AI. Finally we Let the battle chips fall where they may unless she needs help" said T.

"That's actually a good idea…" Said Miku. She looked at a clock on a table. "Well, who's ready for this?" She asked. The other vocaloids who were there (Azuki, Macne Nana, and Kaai Uki) nodded.

(The official site isn't very clear as to their actual names so…thanks for that Yamaha Corporation)

"Can I sing too?!" Asked Maylu. T turned to her.

"Ok, Maylu…you are not ready for this…lets just say things tend to get…intense" she said. Maylu sighed.

"Look. You need to see just what exactly happens when we do this. If you aren't prepared and you go on stage in one of these events, it's not gonna end well for you" said Azuki.

"Um..ok I guess" said Maylu. T transformed to her vocaloid form.

"Jeez…I keep forgetting she can do that said Kaai.


	20. round one

They walked out onto the stage. "First song, Burn it down by linkin park. Downloading lyrics" said the same announcer from the net battles. The music began to play and they began to dance.

The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know…

Macne suddenly formed a microphone in hand and a small green aura came out of her. It pushed Kaai off of the stage as she sang a bit louder.

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

Her aura and mic both vanished.

The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

This time, Azuki formed a mic and an aura only hers was a decent bit bigger. T and Miku were pushed away and were visibly shaken by it but they All kept singing.

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

Her aura and mic both vanished. This time, Miku and T both formed auras and mics which pushed Azuki off the stage instantly.

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

Miku and T stopped singing. "Next song, Awoken" said The anouncer.


	21. Miku Hatsune: killer of men

(If you haven't listened to BronyDanceParty…..please just trust me. You'll love it…well at least a few of their youtube videos. Oh and something about the music video, Awoken, being not for the weak-hearted. I'm using the female version of the song btw. 'Mare cover' on another Chanel to be exact)

The Music once more started to play.

What cause have I to feel glad?  
I've built my life on judgement and causing pain.  
I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome.  
Now everything that I've had  
and everything I've known have been thrown away.  
And with time I've come to find this isn't my home.

I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,  
now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.  
I try my best to block out the screams,  
but they're haunting me in my dreams.  
Please break my shackles,  
I want it to stop.

I man these wretched machines.  
Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain.  
Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality.

But life is not as it seems.  
Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain?  
I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away.

Miku's aura once more flared up making a middle sized shockwave as well as soundwaves come out as her microphone formed. T was pushed to the edge of the stage.

I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,  
now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.  
I try my best to block out the screams,  
but they're haunting me in my dreams.  
Please break my shackles,  
I want it to stop.

(Instrumental)

Her microphone and aura vanished as the instrumental began. However, as she powered down. T 's aura exploded out sending a large shockwave. Instead of a microphone, a keytar formed and giant soundwaves sound waves came out making Miku slide across the stage from the force.

I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,  
now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.

Miku was finally blown off the stage but was caught by the crowd as T continued to play and sing.

I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do.  
I break those around me, those spared are very few.  
But the bright sun is burning, and my sky shines ever blue.  
Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you.  
I try my best to block out the screams,  
but they're haunting me in my dreams.  
Please break my shackles,  
I want it to stop.

The music ended again. Everyone cheered again. The win/loose board came up. It showed T in first place, Miku in second, Kaai in third, and Macne in fourth.

T bowed and walked off the stage.

"And that just about does it. Man isn't it fun to watch those girls blast one another off the stage because they hate one another?!" Said Sharkman only for Miku to walk back on and kick him in between the legs making him fall over holding his groin in pain.

"It's not because we hate one another…in fact we're all pretty good friends. We do it because it's fun and you all enjoy it" she said after she took the microphone he had been holding out of his hand…er…fin. She then turned to him, used her foot to flip him over, and ground her heel into his nuts and then twisted it making a loud cracking noise before walking off the way T had exited leaving him screaming in pain.


	22. Nowhere is safe

Miku walked back into the tent where the other vocaloids were siting. She sat down next to T.

"You were pretty good out there" she told her.

"Thanks" said T.

"Hey, how come you manage to beat Miku more often than she beats you?" Asked Kaai.

T shrugged. "Well I can't tell you my secret technique or A, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. And B, you all would use it on me!"

"So that's why you didn't want me going on stage" said Maylu who had just walked in.

Macne nodded. "Precisely. So the way this works is over the course of the songs, you build up power by singing. You can use that built up energy at any time, though the power and damage it'll do depends on several factors."

"First off, is whether or not anyone else is already using their own. If so, how powerful theirs is and how many others are doing it. Second is how much power you have built up. Once you start using it, it won't stop until you use it up. So if you use it at the wrong time or use too much at a time, you could end up going on until after that segment is over or finishing before it does, causing yourself damage or a penalty" said Kaai.

"Then is your level. If you don't have a very high level, you won't be able to take much of a beating. The higher your level, the more energy you can store up and the more damage you can take. The amount you can deal however depends on how much power you have stored and how fast you use it. If you use it slowly, you do less damage. If you use it all quickly, you can do much more. However it has to be coordinated with the music or you'll end up taking recoil" Miku told her.

T grinned. "Finally, you level up by beating other vocaloids if they challenged you or vice versa. Alternatively, you could sing on your own accord but that is only effective until a certain level. You can also gain levels by preforming for people or navis. This is difficult to do and it only works if they like your performances. The experience you gain for that depends on how big a following you can get" she added.

"I think I got it…" Said Maylu.

"Oh, by the way, T here spends a bit of her time making new voice banks for herself, if you can manage to pay, or as we like to put it, bribe her enough then she'll make you a custom one" Miku added.

"Hey, I've got to pay for my chips and groceries and crud somehow. And I prefer the term invest. It's only bribing if it's something criminal" T replied, as she twirled her bangs around her finger.

Azuki scoffed. "Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that Terminal."

"Anyhow, I've got some time to kill before the party ends. Maybe I'll go see who has the highest bet placed on him or her" said T.

Maylu weighed her hands. "I guess that sounds fun…I mean I did see woodman put Sharkman into the ground earlier...and I don't want to get hurt."

Miku and the others waved as T changed to her hedgehog form then she and Maylu walked out.

"Hey Maylu, If Iceman, Glide, or Gutsman figures it out..which they likely will, I'll explain, alright?" T asked. Maylu nodded.

"Drop! Drop! Drop! Drop!" Chanted Iceman, Roll, and and Glide together as they watched gutsman pick up MegaMan over his head.

"DO IT" Roared roll. Gutsman then turned megaman sideways and threw him onto the ground on his back. Megaman's mouth opened into an 'o' shape from shock and his eyes widened as a miniature shockwave expanded around him For about one foot.

Maylu saw this and gasped. "HOLY CRAP!"

"It's cool, I'll be fine in about five minuits" wheezed MegaMan.

"Hey…you look familiar…have we met" asked Iceman.

"Maybe that is because that is Maylu" Glide said.

"Wait…sure the two look similar…but that can't be her" iceman replied.

Maylu sighed and her normal attire appeared on her person. Iceman's jaw dropped.

"How are you here?!" He asked.

"Um, here's the deal. So you probably remember how I was caught, tortured, saved, etcetera….well as thanks for doing what they did, I gave both Lan and Maylu a choice. Lan declined but Maylu accepted" said T.

"I presume that choice was to become a net navi?" Asked Glide.

She shrugged. "More like a hyper energy being like myself. Turns out that freak accident had some usefulness after all."

"So you just put her in more danger than she would normally have been in?! Than we normally are in?!" Iceman yelled.

"Believe me, anyone who can snap the neck of a fully armed netbreaker on their own is more than capable of taking care of themselves. She also has more abilities that will likely develop in the near future" T snapped.

"So she could beat me?" asked iceman.

.Well not yet but in time" said Roll.

"Ok, who else knows about this?" Asked Glide.

"I do" said Megaman from the ground.

"So who wants to go see the chips they have for sale?" Asked T. The whole group shrugged and nodded. They walked over to the tents, Megaman following a short ways behind.

The tent they went to had multiple display cases in them, each full of battle chips. "Hello Customers" Said a navi with a sort of techno-samurai appearance. "Welcome to the Chip Dojo" he added.

"Chip dojo?" Asked Megaman. "Yes my friends. At the Chip Dojo, you can see a tutorial of suggestions about each chip's uses before you buy" said the navi. T raised an eyebrow. "And it's called the chip…dojo?" She asked with an emphasis on 'dojo'. The navi smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I think we need to go and meet a friend. Come on guys" she said.

"But this one looks so cool" Maylu protested, reaching to press a holo screen over one chip. T walked behind her, then pushed her and the others out of the tent.

"T?! What is your problem?!" Asked Megaman.

"Doesn't the term…Dojo..seem outdated to you?" Asked T.

"A bit, but it's just a name" said Glide..

"And didn't that navi's armor look a bit familiar?" She asked.

Roll nodded slowly. "Kind of…."

"And also, why would they have a set of extremely powerful and exclusive chips all in one spot…for sale?!" T asked once more.

"That…actually that is kind of suspicious" said Maylu. Megaman nodded in agreement.

T smiled. "Good, because it should be. That was a netbreaker."

"The navi?!" Asked Maylu.

T nodded. "Yes..but a special one. He was a hybrid navi. Made from a human mind being formatted into Soul Data and then combined with dark chip and virus data just to make them more relentless and have no remorse" T explained.

"HOW IS A-?!" Shouted Iceman only for T to rush over and cover his mouth.

"Shhh! Don't make a fuss over it, man! Especially here! If the other navis found out a netbreaker was right under their noses, they would flip and turn on each other in seconds. And if the netbreaker heard, he would call in support or use the panic to launch an attack" said T.

Iceman nodded and T let him go.

"So what do we do?" Asked Megaman.

"First off, tell the other vocaloids. That netbreaker type is usually dispatched to capture rare, special, or powerful navis…like Vocaloids or Netsavers. The best course of action is for Maylu and I to go tell Miku and company, Megaman to go tell Woodman and Sharkman, and for roll, iceman, glide, and gutsman who is currently knocked out thankfully due to a fight he picked, to just lay low. If he actually try's anything, then we can try and keep him preoccupied so he doesn't call his friends. Got it, then let's go" she said.


	23. Aw crap, he figured it out

T led Maylu back to the tent.

"Hey T, back so soon?" Asked Miku.

"Look, there's a big problem. A Navi Hunter is here" said T. Macne dropped her wine glass which shattered on the floor.

"Yeah, and here's the deal. Megaman is already letting the Netsavers know. We all need to get out of here…before the Hunter figures out that-" began T before a few buster shots flew through the tent.

"Damnit" she muttered.

(With Megaman).

"Um, guys there's trouble" said Megaman.

"What's up dude?" Asked Woodman.

Megaman looked around warily, "One of the netbreakers is here" he whispered.

Sharkman laughed. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" .

Megaman ran after him along with woodman as Sharkman went off towards the Chip Dojo.

"Alright netbreaker put your hands up" he said as he walked into the tent.

"This is Hunter unit 1, it's go time" said The netbreaker. Woodman clokned sharkman on his head, Now look what you did!" He said.

(With Maylu and T)

"Come on, you gotta do better than that!" Said T while she curled up, then started to strike the standard navis (though they looked armored).

"T, get down!" Said Kaai. T uncurled and landed.

"V speed!" She said before seemingly disappearing. The netbreakers all fell over due to a ton of slashes being launched at them.

"Net navis logging out" said the anouncer as they dissapeared.

She reappeared only for the one remaining navi to shoot her with a buster.

"Oh no you don't" said Miku. She jumped out from behind a table, formed a buster with a speaker on the inside and a set of soundboard lights on the sides on her left hand. She aimed it at the navi and it sent out several tendrils of cyan energy.

Each one curved outwards then into the navi. He fell to his knees and then disappeared.

"Net navi logging out" said the announcer. Miku helped T up.

"Thanks Miku. I know you don't really like to use your buster" she said.

Miku dissipated her weapon. "Well I prefer to only use it if I really need to. Like with obsessive fans or viruses"

"I mean it isn't like a normal one so…" T replied.

(With Megaman)

"So you really think you can take on all three of us?" Asked Sharkman.

"I just have to capture you. I didn't even intend on defeating you" said the hunter. His buster formed. It had an elongated barrel with a handle midway down, a targeting scope on top, and a set of four black orbs around the end of the barrel. On the outside was a smaller pipe that went up from the midsection of it and there was a tube leading into a backpack that Megaman hadn't noticed before.

The navi shot his buster and instead of an energy projectile or beam, a net connected to a thick cable came out. Megaman jumped to the left while woodman and Sharkman went right. They saw the net fly out of the tent and wrap around a standard navi who was at the enterence.

Said navi vanished and a Containment Capsule could be seen moving from the buster to the backpack through the tube. While this happened, the net retracted into the buster and it reset itself.

"Ok…this isn't good" said Megaman.

"No kidding, if that thing hits us, it's a one way trip to the netbreakers" added Sharkman.

"Battle chip in, Bynamics!" Said the hunter. He vanished and then two of him appeared in his place.

"Shoot! This chip means each time he attacks, he can make one clone for each one of him in the battle" said Woodman. The two hunters shot their busters. Once more, the three heroes dodged. Then the hunters vanished only for four to reappear.

We need to take them out now!" Megaman yelled. The hunter redid his routine and this time eight formed.

"Need a little help?" Asked Roll. She, Glide, Iceman, and Gutsman were standing in the entrance to the tent. Sharkman looked at the hunters and saw that all but one had standard samurai armor. "Everyone, fire at that one now!" He shouted.

They each launched an attack at one he pointed at and when they hit, they all vanished.

"Net navi deleted" said The announcer.

"Now we can take these chips for data testing" said Woodman. He picked up one of the chips from the now broken cases. "And fast" he added while showing the others. He was holding a dark chip. Roll winced.

"Yeah…that's not good" she said.

They walked outside to see the party was still going on. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Really…they didn't hear or see anything?" asked Megaman.

Glide shrugged. "Apparently not" .

"Well I have to get back to my bedroom before my mom finds me gone" said Maylu. She turned to Iceman, Glide, and Gutsman. And not a word on my new capabilities or anything to Dex, Tori, and Yai" she said.

"But we-" tried Iceman only to see T, Roll, and Maylu glaring at him in such a scary manor that if looks could kill, he would have been deleted five minuits before.


	24. Attack on Classroom

The next day, Lan and Maylu were walking to school together.

"So Maylu, how was that party at net city last night?" He asked her.

"Eventful to say the least. There was a netbreaker incident, T went toe to toe with Miku Hatsune on stage, and roll lost us both our…my...whole allowance in a bet which she won't admit to" said Maylu.

The two saw a sparking wire on the side of a building they were passing. A cloud of pixels came out and T appeared.

"Hey!" She said as she walked up.

They both waved. "Hello T, how are you healing?" Asked Maylu.

"Eh, Could be better. I mean I should be fine by math class but…" she said.

"Hey T, what's with your gauntlet? Is that part new?" Asked Lan. He pointed to a small glass orb in it.

"That's always been there. It allows me to transfer myself to the net and vice versa, form a fake version of myself for when I'm net battling someone face to face, among other things. The Most recent thing I added just last night allows it to detect a dimensional area before it forms, though each time it does, it takes a lot of power" said T.

The day continued as normal until math began. "Warning, dimensional area imminent" said a voice from T's gauntlet. "Miss Mari, may I use the restroom?" Asked Maylu.

"Certainly. And T, please turn that off, I'm sure we will be able to manage" said Miss Mari.

Maylu got up and left the room. However, as soon as she left, a dimensional area began to form over the school. T stood up from her seat. "Everyone, I believe that in order to keep you safe, I will have to show my true self" she said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Their expressions then became shocked ones as she began to transform into her Hedgehog form.

An army of viruses began to appear in the room as well as a holo screen of the face from the netbreaker's hideout. "Hello everyone. Terminal, I see you are doing well after our last encounter" it said.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be doing something else like repairing your corrupted navis?" She asked.

The face chuckled. "Oh why repair them when there's a brand new set right in front of me?! You little rats will hand over your navis lest you all suffer"

"Over my data-less body! Everyone, behind me" T said.

"Since when were you in charge you freak?!" Asked one boy.

T looked ofe rher shoulder. "Since I decided to protect you all from a place worse than hell itself. NOW, GET BEHIND ME" she yelled. The kids as well as Miss Mari ran behind her.

"Suit yourself" said the face. It disappeared and the viruses began to approach them.

"SPINSTRIKE!" Shouted T. She curled up and began to smash into the army deleting many of them. When she stopped, some of them attacked her making her crash into the wall. She got up and formed her buster on her right arm. "SHOTGUN" she shouted, then sent a series of beams out destroying some of the remaining viruses. A bunch more appeared and She raised her hand over her head. "WIDESWORD" She yelled while a sword formed on it.

She ran towards the viruses and started to slice at them. A Mettaur jumped at her and smashed its pick axe into her which she narrowly dodged. Then she sliced it and the rest of them.

A dark void began to appear and started to pull papers into itself. T began to charge her buster. Once the void was starting to pull the books towards itself. T shot a huge beam out of her cannon and the hole vanished.

T fell to her hands and knees panting as the area vanished and she returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Asked Miss Mari. The kids all stared at her. T then got up and dusted herself off.

"None of this leaves this room. Understand?" She asked. The kids nodded slowly.

"T…what was that?" Asked Miss Mari.

"That was a team called the netbreakers. They are evil people who seek to rule both the net and this world" T answered.

"What are you? An alien?" Asked one kid with glasses.

"Well I'm defiantly not human…not anymore. I am hyper energy being and I can enter the network. I won't go into more detail unless I feel like I can trust you all more" she said.

"Um…I think class is going to be dismissed for the day so I can think about all this" said Miss Mari.

Maylu, T, And Lan were walking away from the school before a group of their classmates ran up. "T, can you tell us how we can get into the net?! I've always wanted to see what it's like" said A girl.

T shook her hed. "Unfortunately, you will have to go to great lengths to show you can be trusted with that power. Maylu ad Lan here have. They survived the deepest pit in the network, and managed to kill several netbreakers on their own. And if I find out you Deliberately put your navis or yourselves in danger to prove anything, I will be telling your parents. And believe me, I can" she replied. She then Waved to lan and Maylu before running off. The kids turned to the two.

"So can you help us?!" they asked.

"Sorry guys, the only reason we actually proved anything was because we had to keep the netbreakers from corrupting her. I mean we almost died multiple times" said Lan.

The kids pouted and walked away.

Lan turned to Maylu.

"So why did you chose to accept her offer?" He asked.

"Well I figured it would be an interesting experience. Also, I decided that I couldn't do very much as a human and if I actually wanted to make a difference I would have to sacrifice that part of myself" she said thoughtfully.

"I never thought about it that way" said Lan. "So want to go play some video games?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No way" she told him.


	25. Who does T work for?

The next day, T walked in and sat down at her seat. "Ok, today we will be doing a spelling workshop" said miss Mari. The kids groaned. "Pick a partner and do one of the following activities I have set up with them using your in desk computers" she told them.

The kids looked at each other then at T and then they all went over to her. "Please be my partner!" Each one asked. "Oh I get it, so just because I'm made of data and energy, you think I'm gonna help you by making your work easier?" She asked.

They all looked at one another again. "Exactly. I'm not. If you ask your navis they'll probably say the same thing. It's your work to better your futures. If you don't do it yourselves, you won't get anywhere in life" she said. "T, how old even are you" asked one of the girls. "I'm about as old as any of you…why" She asked.

The kids shook their heads and went about choosing their partners. Tori walked up to T. "I don't get it…I just reveal something about myself and suddenly, I'm the class idol" she told him. "Well it's not every day you get saved by a classmate who turns out to be a net navi" he told her.

"So what do you think I should do?" She asked. He shrugged. T pushed him away and walked over to Yai. "So wanna be my partner?" She asked. Yai nodded.

Later before lunch, Miss Mari dropped a bomb on the class. "I hope you all brought your lunches today like the message I sent your parents said" she told them. "Um, I didn't hear anything" said Lan. The other kids shook their heads in confusion.

"Oh shoot….I guess it didn't get sent….unfortunately the cafeteria was destroyed yesterday in the attack. There's no lunch today" Miss Mari said. The kids began to talk to one another in worry. T rolled her eyes then flickered for a second.

She appeared in the school's server and pulled up a data screen. "Ok…here's the school's address…take this, copy it here…and then put this info here…and send" she said to herself while moving some data around.

When she got back, the class was still talking about what they were going to do. T grinned subtly at her plan.

"I guess we just have to keep working. Thankfully, I have some chips to keep you all from starving" said Miss Mari about ten minuits later. "Ewww…veggie straws…" whined Lan. T leaned over to him. And wait for it" she whispered.

"For what?" He asked. T began to count down on her fingers. "Three…..two…..one…." she said aloud so everyone could hear. Then the door opened and a pizza delivery man walked in carrying about five boxes of pizzas.

"And lunch is served" said T. "OH YEAH, PIZZA" shouted Dex. Miss Mari took out her purse only for the pizza man to put his hand up. "No need miss. Someone already payed for the pizzas" he told her. She looked back at the class who were now picking out which pieces they wanted.

"Oh man this is good!" Said one kid. Yeah but if Miss Mari didn't order it, who did" asked another. T smiled and waved. "That'd be me" she said. The kids stopped and looked at her then cheered. "Yeah, all I want In return is to not be treated like a celebrity" she said.

"But you're so cool" said a boy. "I just do what I think is right" T said.

After school let out, she walked home with her friends. "Thanks for the pizza today T" said Dex. "Like you really needed any?" Asked Lan. "Hey just because I'm large Doesn't mean it's from eating!" Dex protested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…anyhow, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow. And Maylu, I'm gonna need to see you as well tonight" said T. "What for?" She asked. "Reasons I don't really care to explain here" T grumbled while leaning on a wall and looking at all the people walking around. She bit her lower lip before popping them.

"Um, T, you look a little nervous. Is something up?" Asked Yai. "Nah…nothing much…just thinking about what to have for dinner tonight" she said. "Really? Now?" Asked Lan. "Uh, yeah! What, you think my body just keeps this figure naturally?" She asked.

"Well, kinda" Dex said slowly. "Uh, no. I run a lot, sure, but that Doesn't mean I can just go to like a PF Chang's or a Panda and just eat my heart out with reckless abandon!" She said. "Well sorry princess" Dex said. "Hmm…thanks. I'll see you in about a day from now" said T before running off.

"So you going to go see her tonight?" Asked Yai. Maylu nodded. "I guess" she said.

Maylu got ready for bed as normal, then when she was sure it was safe, she entered the net through her computer. T was waiting for her. "You want to know why exactly I was acting all nervous today?" She asked when Maylu appeared.

"Shoot" said Maylu. "Because you and I both need to go in for testing tomorrow" T told her. "What kind of testing?" Asked Maylu. "The kind where they do things like scan you, test out your voice, and other things" said T. Maylu looked at her weirdly. "And who is doing this again?" She asked.

"The company" T answered simply. "What company" Maylu pressed. "THE company" T answered. Maylu made a 'go on' motion with her hand. "The one who basically invented vocaloids and project humaloid….. Yamaha" said T.

"Yamaha?! What the heck?! They are still a thing?!" Maylu asked. "Yeah, they…they exist….as what I like to call an underground malicious musical machine manufacturing mafia" snickered T. "It isn't really that bad is it?" Asked Maylu. "No…I just love to insult them" said T.

"So why did you decide to work for them?" Maylu asked. "Because of multiple factors. One of which was that I could help people much easier like this…but there was one overwhelming one that gave me the option to begin with." T told her.

Here's what we'll do, you pose as your mom and say Maylu isn't coming to school tomorrow. Then you pose as miss Mari and say Maylu did especially well in school that day. Thus, they both think it was each other. I meanwhile do the same and intercept their normal communications with one another so as not to have double messaging. We meet here tomorrow" T said.


	26. the update

The plan went perfectly. "So you said to meet me here" asked Maylu. She appeared next to T , who was in vocaloid form. She had been standing reading through some data she had pulled up. "Yeah, I needed to show you the way to their mainframe. You'll have to go there every so often" said T.

"So where is it? Just tell me where to go" said Maylu. T shook her head. "So here's the thing. The Net has its benefits and its downsides. One of the downsides is that there are so many paths which branch off from the one you want that unless you are constantly up to speed, you'll end up lost, out of energy, and then soon enough…deleted" said T.

"So what are you saying?" Asked Maylu. "That's why I'm pretty much your guide for now" said T. "Oh please…you have to lead me around the net when roll travels around it all the time?!" Maylu asked. "Because she does it so often. Ever heard of that girl…or guy, Ranma Sautome" asked T.

"Of course…that one anime character" said Maylu. "Well let's just say the story isn't as fake as it seems" T told her. "What do you mean" Maylu pressed. "Well I mean two things by it but the first thing you need to interpret it as is that one small solution can make many big problems" said T mystically.

Maylu raised an eyebrow. T smacked her face. "I mean that if you try traveling through the net as you are now, you'll make Many huge issues you don't want any part of just because you didn't travel with me" she said.

"Like?" Asked Maylu. "Remember the first Net Battle Grand Prix lan and Megaman were in?" asked T dryly. "Deletion?" Maylu asked her. "Mmm, yep" T answered simply. "So let's go already" said Maylu. T nodded and the two vanished.

"Aaaah! Every time!" Screamed Maylu as the pair flew through the network. "Yeah, It happens all the time" said T.

They reappeared in a sort of room where Miku was sitting in a chair. "Oh, you two are here as well?" She asked. T nodded. "What? We late or something?" She asked. "No… your right on time" said Miku. T whipped her brow. "That was close" she said.

"So what's so special about this…and why are we in a dimensional area?" Asked Maylu. "The company has these all over the building. They allow us to actually interact with the place. And makes it easier to get updates" said Miku.

"You and T keep talking about these…..updates and…being up to speed. What's this about?" Maylu asked her. "You T and myself are living data. Well you two also are made of energy. Anyhow, we need to be updated…like computers. It's just a necessity" said Miku.

Maylu looked like she had seen a ghost. T laughed. "What's so funny?! I might loose my memories or something" said Maylu. "Naw, it feels awesome" said Miku. "I mean it's kinda weird how they go about doing it sometimes" T said, her eyes rolling off to the side.

"So how exactly do they do it?" Asked Maylu. "You'll find out when it happens" said Miku. A man in a suit walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here kid?" He asked while pointing at Maylu. T walked up to him.

"A word?" She asked. He nodded. "Ok, listen. I know we all agreed it was best to seal it away but project humaloid could be the only chance to stop the netbreakers. So I was caught and she was one of the two kids who saved me. She went so far as to snap a netbreaker's neck to find me" T said.

"You used the..….fffffffffffffffffrick" said the man. "So whatcha gonna do? Fire me? You need me. Tell her parents? I'll intercept the call before it leaves the building. And what was your rank in the company again? Oh right. An unpaid volunteer. So what say do you have in telling me what to do with a project that might have ended in a lawsuit had it been someone else it was tested on? Nothing. Just like the alternate answer to my last question" said T.

He nodded slowly. "Right this way please" he said before leading the three down the hallway. "T? "What did you say to him?" Asked Maylu. "Logical Statistic Manipulation. It works wonders for gaining favorable positions. In fact, I could say it's more effective than net battles" said T.

The other two decided not to question it. The man led them to a room full of computers, cables, wires and pod like beds. (If you watched through beyblade metal masters, the beds looked like an Arrangement System…just not as sinister. And those of you who didn't, go watch the Metal Saga it's amazing)

"T…I don't like this place" said Maylu. "Oh relax. It Doesn't hurt at all..in fact, it's quite the opposite…as long as you don't resist it" said T. "Otherwise it'll hurt like the punishment for being judged unworthy by the gods" said Miku. Maylu gulped.

"Alright. Here we are. Just lay in here" said the man as the glass covers to three of the beds opened. T and Miku got in and the lids to theirs shut. "Well…you want to end up loosing your energy, then deteriorating until you are deleted completely?" The man asked Maylu. She shook her head.

"Dude, don't make me….." T grumbled. "Fine. Look kid. There's two options available for you here. One, you just get the update…or two you fade away. If I was you, I would personally choose the update" he said.

Maylu sighed and got into the bed in between T and Miku. The lid then closed over her. She began to panic and T rolled her eyes. "MAYLU SAKURAI!" She shouted. Maylu stopped struggling. "Just calm down or this will ACTUALLY hurt. If you are calm, the real danger is only in your head" said T.

Maylu took a deep breath as the machine she was in began to power up. "Just shut your eyes and relax" said Miku. She did so.

She then felt a warmth flowing through her and smiled. "See… It's fine" said T.

After about five minuits the feeling stopped. The lids then opened and the three got out. "Ok…update complete…feeling good" said T while stretching her arms. "So how was that Maylu?" Asked Miku. "I…don't know…I've never felt like that before" she said.

"Well anyhow. About our weapons" said T. "Of course. The update scans were successful" said A man in a white labcoat. Now we just need a voice sample from you each as well as your current weapons" said A lady in similar attire.

T and Miku both formed their microphones in hand and handed them to the two apparent scientists.

"Ok, and as for the new girl. We need to make you one. Do you play an instrument?" Asked The man. "Um, I play piano…" Said maylu.


	27. The way things work

The scientists nodded. "I believe we can fix something up for you in good time" said the lady. They were led to a new room. "Ok, so as for Terminal, we are uploading your new coding to your buster and mic. And the same for Miku" said the man. "Oh, and can you take a look at her leveling statistics?" Asked T while pointing to Maylu.

The man took out a scanning device and waved it at Maylu. "It's actually pretty hard to tell" he said. "Anyhow. I think she can use a buster and we are already developing a mic for her." Said the lady.

She led T and Maylu to a machine with a round hatch with a hole in it. "Ok miss, put your buster hand in here" she said. "Is this gonna hurt?" Maylu asked. "No…it just integrates your buster into your code" the lady told her. Maylu put her hand into the hole and then the hatch opened. When she pulled her hand out, it had a buster similar to Miku's on it.

"Hey, I've never really noticed it before, but vocaloids have different busters than other navis. Why is that?" She asked. "It's because instead of the normal method of damaging an opponent with shots of incompatible data, these busters allow us to manipulate virtual sound wave data from say the opponent's attacks, our voices, or the like to create much more damaging codes and stream them directly into our target's data which then starts to break their code apart" said T. Maylu scratched her head with her free hand.

"It's like when you see someone singing opera and they shatter a wine glass. They overload the glass with a frequency that interrupted the natural vibration of the atoms therefore breaking the bonds holding the glass together. The Opera singing is the revised data from the busters, the glass is the target's code and the singer is the vocaloid in question." said T.

"Now here is your mic. It retains your level data and allows you to charge power which you can then use" said the lady while she handed her the microphone. "So how do I activate or deactivate these?" She asked. "Well the whole aura thing happens when you actually choose to use it for certain. Then your buster can be formed the same way" the lady told her.

Her buster then disappeared as did her mic. "Coooool" she said.

"I guess you're ready" said T. "Now let's hear you sing" said Miku as she walked in. "Sing what?" Asked Maylu. "Let's get you some lyrics" said T. She took and pulled up a data screen in front of her, searched for a bit, shrank it by pinching it, then handed it to Maylu.

She took it before it disappeared into her hand. "Woah…neat" she said. The music began and Maylu began to sing 'Toot Toot Sonic Warrior (raving in your mind remix)'.

About a minuite later, Miku as well as T were singing nightcore along with Maylu. They finished and T high fived Miku. "Man I love that one, heck now I got the urge to play some Sonic CD!" She laughed. "Seriously? Where do you plan on getting a legitimate emulation much less an actual copy and Console nowadays?!" Asked Miku.

T coughed while saying something that sounded like 'got one'. A holo screen opened in front of her. "Hey Megaman, what is it?" She asked. "Gah, watch it Glide! Um hey T, can you get down to the school ASAP?" He asked. "Why? Don't tell me they didn't get the lunch issue solved yet" sighed T.

"No! The netbreakers are attacking" he said before the call cut off. "Well, I guess we need to go to the school and fight" sighed Maylu. T nodded and she and T dissapeared.

They reappeared in front of the school in a dimensional area, T in her hedgehog form. There were about 10 netbreakers flying or running around chasing the kids and their navis.

"I turn my back for one day and this happens!" Said T in exasperation. She formed her buster on her right arm and an electro sword on her other. Roll appeared next to Maylu and got her bow and arrow out. "Tag team?" Asked T. Roll looked at her weirdly. "I'll inform you later then" T said.

A pair of netbreakers landed in front of one of their classmates and his navi. They formed large cyber swords on their left hands. We gave you a chance to give your navi up. Now we're gonna take it from you the hard way" said one of them.

He raised his sword over his head, the blade glistening. His navi stood in front of him and tried to block only for his own blade to be shattered. The netbreaker raised his hand for another strike and when he brought it down, the navi shut its eyes only nothing happened. He opened them and saw T holding the blade in between her hands. Roll was busy distracting the other netbreaker.

T slowly pushed the sword back up then snapped it off. "Battle chip in, Cyberstrike!" She said. She made a finger gun only it was glowing. She then kicked the netbreaker backwards and then flipped her hand up.

Immediately, a bolt of lightening came down and impacted the man. She did is to several others while the rest of the school beat and drove out the other netbreakers.

The boy got up and walked up behind T. "Um excuse me?" He asked. "Don't ever call me a freak. I didn't forget you called me one the other day. It hurt but not enough to keep me from saving you and your navi" T said before walking away.

"Dude? You called her a freak?! I'm made of polygons and you don't say that about me! So why about her?!" His navi told him. "Sorry" said The boy. "Don't tell me, tell her" said his navi.

T and Maylu both disappeared into the net, thankfully before anyone knew Maylu was there. They went back to the Yamaha building where Miku was waiting. "Hey you two. How did it go?" She asked. "Pretty good. Our cover is still secure" said T.

"Wait, what cover?" Asked Maylu. "Here's the deal. We vocaloids are more than just performers and singers. The ones you can buy are cheep software. No mind or body. Just a bunch of preprinted code A fan can buy to have their own personal singer. The originals, me being the very first are actual navis. We are a team of advanced fighters. Like secret agents so to speak. This is why we have different abilities, weapons, and busters" said Miku.


	28. Miss Mari's dark secret

(Note: so somehow, my devices got semi wiped when my idiot dad turned off the house's power to my room in an attempt to replace a light fixture. I tried to recover as much of the data as I possibly could and this is the result, what I can tell you that happened was some creepy intern at the Yamaha place used a machine to grow T's breasts to like the size of large cantalopes or something, then at school the next day, she got some comments from Dex about it and aid she would put him on a period by crushing his nuts. Then by the end of the day, she was doing fine and thus we end up here. And no, my dad didn't end up fixing the lights)

"Hey guys, look something happened yesterday and I wasn't in a good mood earlier. Dex, sorry about saying I would make you pee blood. I'm going to need to see Lan and Maylu in a bit, nothing big, just something they might be interested in" she said.

She waved then disappeared.

About two hours later, Maylu Met up with T in lan's PC. Lan logged on and saw their faces on his monitor which caused him to gasp and immediately fall backwards in his desk chair. The two girls shut their eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Hey you two, next time can you maybe…oh I don't know….not just have your faces looking at me when I turn this thing on?" He asked. "Sorry…anyhow, two days from today is the field day if you will for the company" T said.

"What company?" Asked Lan. "THE company" said Maylu. "what company?!" Asked lan again. "YAMAHA! Obviously…" Said T. "So what's it about?" Maylu asked. "Well every vocaloid has to attend and basically show their skills" said T.

"So like a pet show then…." Muttered Maylu. "Well sort of….I mean they have the most adorable sports outfits! The usual virus busting challenge is pretty fun too. It's just a great way to cut loose and vent your anger at life. You should have seen what happened the other time….the company sometimes calls it, 'the duet detonation derby' just because Miku and I almost overloaded their system with an explosion. Lesson, don't load a buster with the energy from two program advanced combos…." Said T.

"Well….I guess I'll go. I mean will they allow me in?" Asked Lan. "More than likely. You ARE Dr. Hikari's son so…" Said T.

The following morning, Miss Mari was having great trouble with the classroom presentation screen and the other systems. Lan was the last one there. "Hello Lan, have you seen Terminal?" Asked Miss Mari as she fiddled with the controls.

"Um..no…not since yesterday" he answered. Miss Mari banged on the control panel a few times in aggravation. The screen then blinked on. Once it loaded, it showed an error reading, 'system compromised. Virus attack' on it. She tapped a button and the screen changed to show the school mainframe.

Surprisingly, T and several other navis were there fighting an army of viruses. "Huh…isn't that T in there?" Asked one kid. Lan plugged his PET into the console. "Uh, T? I had no idea you were here already" said Miss Mari.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I've been here since three o'clock this morning fighting" T answered as she punched a virus away as it jumped at her face. She formed her buster and shot at the viruses, only for a bunch more to jump at her, and attack together.

She ended up flying out of one of the ports on the console and crashed into a few empty desks. "Show me up will you?! Alright, now they've done it" She said angrily. She stormed up to the console and disappeared into it.

She reappeared on the screen still in her hedgehog form. "Electro Sword! Aqua Sword! PROGRAM ADVANCED!" She shouted as she combined the two blades into one huge one, then sent a huge energy wave through the army of viruses, deleting them all.

She put her hands on her hips and looked around as the network returned to normal. She then winced as she picked up what looked like a folder icon and looked inside it before shutting it again. What's wrong T?" Asked Lan. "I'm sure Miss Mari would rather me not say…" She said.

"Oh come on, please tell us?!" Begged another kid. "Fine…does the name Two Gir-" began T before Miss Mari unplugged Lan's pet and pressed the mute button on the controls. "Um, Miss Mari…what was she going to say?" Asked Maylu…

"Sorry, it's school policy not to reveal information on other…..students" said Miss Mari as T appeared back in the room. She began to talk but nothing came out. She frowned, tapped her gauntlet and began to speak.

"I'll just sum it up as one of the grossest, weirdest, creepiest, most disturbing abominations I have seen on the net so far….like 'netbreakers might use it as torture' levels of disturbing" she said. "T, how did you even get past the school's firewall?" Asked Lan.

"Um…lets just say there wasn't much left of one after the viruses came by" said T. "System damage critical. Repair is advised" said the computer.

"Great…." Muttered T.

After school that day, miss Mari pulled T to stay after class. "Look, I'm sorry I almost revealed the…stuff... on your computer" said T. "That's not what I was going to talk to you about. I was going to ask if you could take over the class for a period or two tomorrow. We were going to learn about net navis…..but seeing as the classroom's front monitor and the front desk console are down and I'm not trained to teach without them, I was hoping you, as an actual net navi could fill in" said miss Mari.

"Um…will I get paid?" T asked. "Most likely" answered miss Mari. T nodded and shook her hand.

The next day began as normal. Soon, miss Mari walked towards the door. "Ok class, this next four periods we'll be discussing net navis. In particular, their ability to fight as well as their sensory abilitys. As I am not able to teach you without the front monitor or the class systems, Terminal will be in charge until I get back" she said.

T walked up to the front while miss Mari left the room. "Oh no way am I listening to another fifth grader" said one kid. "Shame, today was going to be an interactive lesson involving your net navis….oh well, if Your friend disagrees with the normal plan, I guess we can always do this the 2018 method with smartphones and tablets…oh wait, those are extremely outdated….so that means we go all the way back to the pen and paper era, so say hello to the wonder that is the high school end of term exam" said T in mock disappointment.

She reached under the desk and pulled out a stack of thick work packets. "So I'll need each of you to please do your copy of these ninety five page packets. Now working together will not be allowed nor will using your navis, or textbooks, or sharpening your pencils. All grades are final and you have until lunch to do this. I recommend you take your time as you will have your heads down until everyone has finished if you complete yours ahead of time, but not too long or you won't finish at all" said T as she held up a packet.

"Dude, you had better listen to her original lesson or we all suffer….and by we all, I mean I'll beat your face in after school" whispered Dex. The boy gulped and raised his hand. "Yes? Did you want to go first?" Asked T.

"No thank you, I changed my mind, I'll listen" he said. T clapped her hands together and smiled. "Fantastic!" She said as she put the work back into the desk.


	29. the NEW way things work

T tapped her gauntlet and a dimensional area began to form. Their navis all appeared next to them while T changed to her hedgehog form, Maylu stayed the same though. "Ok, for this first part, you can use your navi's help. They can give you hints to the answer if you need it" she said as a few data screens appeared in front of each student.

"Ok, question one, what causes a net navi to take damage from a projectile attack?" Read Lan. "T told us that it happens from their code being impacted, right Roll?" Asked Maylu. "Kinda, it has more to do with something inside the projectiles" said Iceman.

"Ok, let's try a more visual approach" said T. "Battle chip in, chaos control, Cannon" she said. She then fired off a shot which suddenly froze in place. Ok, please come observe this blast closely. That should help you figure it out" she said.

The kids slowly approached the energy projectile. "It's made of code…." Said one kid. "Yes, The weapons your battle chips activate use incompatible code as ammunition. This code interrupts the normal code of the navi or virus it hits thus damaging them until they have a chance to regenerate themselves or you use a recovery chip" T explained.

She then stood in front of the blast and it resumed and hit her. Everyone gasped as they saw a pixilated hole in her. "Battle chip in, recovery10" said T. The hole in her immediately began to fix itself. "Oh, so the recovery chips restore your data!" Said Yai.

"Precisely. And each recovery chip you get has your navi's exclusive data signature in it gained from your PET. They are like backup core data of your navi, literally patching them back together. This means that they are effective on your navi alone. The reason they can affect other navis is because the navi they are used on adds their signature to it as well. The only problem being if you and say, a whole school use the same set of chips, then they won't be able to store all the backups" said T told them.

"Question 2, how does a navi use a weapon" read Dex. The kids looked at their navis. "Well think, how do you use your legs?" Asked Glide. "Well they are attached to our body…they are a part of us" said Yai. "Precisely. So think of each weapon chip being like a different set of legs or arms" said T.

"Oh…I think I get it, the chip reconfigures your hands to a weapon you can manipulate like your own body" said Maylu. "Exactly" said T.

"Question three, how does a program advanced work" read Yai. "Well doesn't that happen when a certain combination of chips are used together?" Asked Maylu. "Yes, but what would that do" said T. "Think a step up from the last question's answer" said Megaman.

"So wait, your saying it overloads you?!" Asked Dex. "Nah, it actually feels pretty neat, like a rush of power" said T. She formed a sword in either hand and turned to a bunch of viruses which were charging at the kids.

"AQUASWORD, ELECTROSWORD, PROGRAM ADVANCED" she shouted as she put them together, spun around and sent an electrified wave at the viruses. It crashed onto them and deleted them. The kids clapped for her

"Yeah, those guys can pop up at any time, from when you actually want them, to when they are the last thing you need in your life" she said as she dissipated the swords. "Either way, they are more trouble than they're worth. And don't let their cuteness fool you, if you get hit by five of em together, walking to the hospital will be the least of your worries" she added.

"Um, T, aren't you like a hedgehog or something?" Asked a boy. "Yes, why?" She asked. "Can you come over here for a second?" He asked. T shrugged and walked over to him. He reached up and scratched her under her quills she immediately fell over with a huge smile on.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Lan. "Yeah…it just feels really good when someone does that…" She said. "Oh, let me try" said a Girl. She kneeled down and began to scratch her behind her left ear. T's tail began to wag and she smiled widely.

"That's adorable" said Maylu. "Quit it…this is…..unprofessional….." T said. "Oh come on, you know you like it" said a boy. "Your fur is so soft….I could use you like a stuffed animal" said the girl who was now rubbing her head she pulled T into her arms and hugged her tightly. T smiled cutely as a few other kids began to pet her.

T pressed into the girl's hand. "You could be like the class pet couldn't you?" The girl asked. T didn't answer. She was asleep. "I think we should wake her up" said Lan. The girl sighed. "Fine" she said before shaking T awake.

T opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked tiredly "Yeah, I was just petting you and you passed out" said the girl. "Ok, no one is to hear about this, the netbreakers could use this against me and that's bad news for everyone involved" T said as she stood up and fixed her headband. The class nodded.

"So who wants to hear a song?" She asked. "You can sing?" Asked a girl. "I'm a vocaloid. So naturally I can sing" T said as she transformed to her vocaloid form. "Awesome" said a boy. T opened a data screen in front of herself and used it to send a bit of data.

"What did you up just do" asked the boy. "Just calling a friend" T told them. Miku suddenly appeared in front of them. "M-m-Miku hatsune?!" Asked a girl. Miku turned and winked at her. "Please be my wife!" Asked a boy.

Miku rolled her eyes. "Really? You want me…to be your wife….when you're a human…..and I'm a net navi?" She asked. The boy rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I thought" she said. "So Miku, up for a fight?" Asked T.

"Of course" she said.

T then selected a file from the data screen and opened it. The song angel of darkness began to play.


	30. Roll spilled the beans

T and Miku began to sing.

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don´t follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
Will leave behind and I will fight

The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom

Miku formed her mic and sent T backwards who braced herself against her aura.

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don´t follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

(Instrumental)

Miku's aura vanished. T, this time, formed her own aura. She sent Miku back farther than the latter did to her. Visible sound waves were emanating from her.

Hunt goes on deep in the night  
Time to pray down on your knees  
You can't hide from me  
Return the light  
Until my last breath I will fight  
(I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)

Her aura disappeared and miku's flared up, albeit pretty small. T was pushed back and she once more braced herself though she was clearly weakened.

Now realize  
The stars they die  
Darkness has fallen in paradise  
But we´ll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the creatures of the night

T formed her aura again and began to push Miku back.

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Miku's mic and aura formed and blew T backwards who fell over fainted.

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don´t follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

She bowed and the kids all clapped.

"So that's what my navi keeps going on about with vocaloids and their on stage battles" said one of them. "That's just a small demonstration. We just wanted to have a friendly battle for you, not blow the whole mainframe apart. If this was net city, we probably would have sent one another flying at some point. Like the other night" said T as she got back up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yai. "Um, yeah sometimes a bunch Of navis get together in network hubs and just throw a huge party or other event. Last time, T, Miku, and a few other vocaloids went up against one another. There was a dance floor, some chip kiosks and stands…" Said Iceman.

"I watched gutsman meteor smash a couple of other navis and ended up loosing maylu's whole allowance to glide and Yai in bets" said Roll. "I knew it was you!" Shouted maylu. "Roll, logging out" said the announcer as she disappeared. "T, take down the dimensional area! Roll and I have to have a talk" said Maylu.

T winced and the area disappeared. Maylu took out her PET and roll formed over it. "Um….hi…." She said nervously. "Let's you and I have a talk about savings and balances!" Said Maylu angrily. "Oh this can't end well…" Said miss Mari from the door as she walked in.

"Miss Mari, can you do something before she blows out roll's audio receivers?" Asked T. "Maylu, your homework is now to not do anything to roll" she said. T nodded her thanks. Then the bell rang. "Alright! Schools out!" said T as she disappeared into pixels.

"I so envy how she can do that" said A girl.

Well, the day of the event rolled around. T was really excited. To the point where she gave lan a personal wake up call. "Lan, wake up!" She said from his computer. He just rolled over in bed. "Lan! Your gonna be late! Said Megaman. He didn't move. T looked at the water gun in his drawer.

She then appeared in his room, snuck over to it, took it out as well as a hose which she connected to the gun and the faucet on the porch outside his room. She finally opened fire on him.

He woke up immediately. "T?! WHAT THE-" he tried before she sprayed him again. "Ok, so I'm not supposed to be here. You need to get dressed so we can get going to pick up Maylu. Believe me. You don't want to make us late" she told him. He groaned and got up slowly. She sprayed him again. "Will you stoooop?!" He whispered angrily.

"Then speed it up buddy" she said.

They went out and got Maylu, thankfully, she was already prepared. "So, what are we doing again?" He asked. "Well the company has a field day full of events every so often. Several times a year. We get to show off our skills there" said T.

"And you are dragging me along why?" He asked again. Because you agreed to go. Plus you get to see hot girls in cute sports outfits" she said. "Ok, good reason" he told her.


	31. take care of your bird, er buster

T led them downtown, and to a tall building surrounded by a sort of complex area below it. They walked in the front doors and saw receptionist. "Hello, who are you here to see?" She asked. "Oh my god….seriously? You know me!" Said T.

"Name?" She asked. "Terminal Velocity!" Shouted T. "And you have a guest?"asked the attendant. "Lan Hikari. Son of Dr. Hikari from Sci labs!, now let us through" said T. "Certainly. After you fill out this stack of verification papers" said the lady as she handed over a few pages covered from top to bottom with words.

T took the papers and glared angrily at the lady. The papers then burst Into flames and fell to the floor as ashes. "Um….ok. You…can go inside…." Said the lady quietly as she backed up behind the desk. "Thank you" T said through a forced smile.

"Does that happen often?" Asked Maylu As they were walking. "Um, only when I come in through the front instead of the network" said T. "Why?" Asked Lan. "Asking about the grant databank heist, eh? Well, a bunch of morons got away with the prototype for a network super weapon.

"Oh man…so what does it do?" Lan asked. "Well it was designed to immobilize all the navis on a server it was targeted to and then delete them. However, the guys who stole the designs clearly didn't know that it was for net navis so when it didn't work on the remote city they set it for, they modified it, then it backfired and eviscerated them instead. Long story short, they jumped the fully loaded gun" said T. "It is now sealed away in a government facility since even they are too scared of it to try and disassemble it" she added.

They soon came to a sort of field outside the complex. A few people had stopped along their way to wave at T.

"Lan, if anyone tries to make you leave, just show them your PET as verification as well as this code" said T while tapping her gauntlet. She and Maylu then disappeared to what lan could only assume was the network.

They both appeared in a sort of locker room area. "Welcome to the arena server" said T. Miku walked up with Rana behind her tugging on her headphones' cord. "Hello you two, I see you made it past the front desk" she said.

"Yeah, the lady made me angry enough to burn the verification papers in my hand" T answered. Miku winced. "Well, good thing the virus busting contest is first, as you say it's a great way to….Would you STOP IT?!" Said Miku as she pulled the cord away from Rana who pouted, stuck her toung out and pulled her lower left eyelid down. She then turned and ran off somewhere.

Maylu looked at T. "So basically, Rana over there is the youngest in our lineup at a total age of zero years. Thus, she isn't as powerful physically or vocally. Rather, her power takes the form of her insane ability to annoy almost anyone she thinks is kind enough to not delete, punch, yell at, or just give a time out to her…. And if they do, she punches them in the most sensitive place she can reach. She's like a Mettaur virus, unbelievably cute and annoying, while still potentially dangerous" explained T.

T then walked over to Rana and took her hand, then put her in front of a locker. If you Get changed into the sports outfit, then leave the rest of us alone, there will be candy" she said before walking away.

T walked back to Maylu. "Go find a locker, there's an outfit inside you need to put on, then just walk out that door there" said T. She nodded.

She got ready in the outfit she found. It consisted of a pair of black sports shorts which had a set of red lines down the sides, and a white t shirt which had red trim. There was also some hair bands.

She soon walked out to see she was on a field inside a dimensional area inside the stadium from earlier. "Ok, pretty sure that's everyone" said T who was floating a few meters above the ground surrounded by holographic data screens.

"T, why are you up there?" Maylu asked her. "Several reasons. For one thing, it helps me get a better head count" T replied as she descended.

"Ok, so first event is virus busting" said Kizuna Ai who was holding up a sheet of paper. T cracked her knuckles. "Bring em on!" She said only for Momo Momone to smack her across the face. "What the hell was that for?" She asked. "Because we don't want you going insane like last time. You and Miku didn't leave much left for the rest of us to bust" snapped Momo. "Well maybe you shouldn't have spent the majority of the event on the bench because of a Mettaur trying to jump at you" said Miku as she flicked Momo on the ear. Everyone else snickered.

"You were scared by a Mettaur?" Asked Maylu in between giggles. "Quit laughing! Those little buggers are a lot freakier under their helmets" Momo said while pouting. "They never even take their helmets off, how would you know what's under them?!" Laughed T.

"But what if they did?! It would be…..devestating…." Said Rana. "And as for you…I told you not to go to sleep in the company's junk data area of the mainframe but nooooo…you just had to go over there to take a nap. After we warned you that you'll see some maddening stuff there as well" said T. Rana punched her in the leg.

"Really?" T asked.

"Three…two…..one….GO" said the net battle anouncer. A ton of viruses appeared on the field. Maylu looked around to see the others running around shooting at the viruses, slicing them with swords, and whatnot. She jumped to the side as a shockwave sped past from a Mettaur. T ran up. "Ok, just battle with your buster and you should be fine. Just aim at a virus and you'll figure out how to shoot soon after" she said before forming a sword on one hand, a Cannon on the other, then combining them.

"Program advanced! SPIKES" she shouted as she shot a volley of sword blades out of her cannon at a group of viruses. Maylu shrugged and turned to the one who had attacked her, formed her buster, and aimed at it.

She realized she didn't know what to do. "So you do need help, here's the deal, you just well…decide for sure to shoot at it…..and it shoots" said T.

Maylu shrugged. The Mettaur ran and jumped at her and she suddenly shot it down with a normal shot from her buster.

T back flipped over to her again. "You know that outfit we got you a few days ago? Well you might want to use it now. It's basically a set of armor so…unless you think you can handle the boss virus without it, I say you activate it now" she said.

(Cue music- Megaman 1 boss theme (sega Genesis remix)- TheLegendOfRenegade)

The words 'Boss Approaching" appeared over the field. "Porting boss data. Loading in" said the anouncer.

A huge virus in the form of a flying sphere with three pipe-like robot arms that had hammers on the ends formed in the air over the field center. It's midsection opened and a red orb was in the center.

Then it closed and began to spin as it lowered to the ground and began to move around attacking them. Kaai ran up a wall and jumped over it leaving it to bounce off and move at Macne. She formed her buster and shot at it only for the blast to be deflected.

It soon stopped spinning and opened up again. "Fire!" Shouted Miku. She and the others including Maylu all shot at it several times. A visible red bar over it shrank to about five sixths size. The sphere closed up again then rose up.

Then it turned its hammers vertically before several orbs of energy appeared under them then flew down and landed on the ground. The sphere smashed onto the ground blowing up the orbs. Everyone managed to dodge the attack.

The orb opened again. And once more they all fired at it lowering the bar another sixth of the way down. It shut itself, turned its hammers sideways again and began to spin and lower again. "It's coming back again!" Shouted Neru Akita.

Once it rose again, T ran up to Miku. "Tag attack time?" She asked. Miku grinned and nodded. "Shotgun, Cannon, program advanced!" Said T. "Long sword, Cybersword, Program advanced!" Said Miku. They both then transferred the energy into one of their hands and formed their busters on their free ones, Miku on her left, T on her right.

"Super buster and Super buster! Program Advanced!" Both shouted while loading the energy into their busters, then fusing them together into a single one too bright to look at.

The sphere opened up again and they both fired their cannon sending a blinding beam of energy out which glitched out the area around it. Everything slowed down a bit as the beam connected with the the boss.

It began to send out strands of data as explosions happened around it. The whole thing suddenly blew up sending out a shockwave across the field and shook the real world outside the dimensional areas as well.

(End theme)

"DAMN IT YOU TWO! YOU DID IT AGAIN" shouted Macne. T rubbed the back of her head and Miku coughed into her fist and looked away. Sorry, but you know it's really fun to do that and just unload on the bosses…" T said slowly.

"It's fun, sure, but don't lag the whole mainframe when you do it! You almost crashed the thing!" Said Macne angrily. Maylu walked up. "So that's what the whole demolition duet thing was like huh?" She asked. "Yeah, but this was actually much tamer than that incident I spoke of was" T told her.


	32. Curry bowls of doom

"Second event- Racing" said the announcer. "I like running, I do a lot in PE at school!" Said Maylu. "Um, yyyyeah….best inform you now that this is a lot more like roller derby without wheels. We each form a group, then send out one member. We are going to be fighting one another over the course of a speed oriented map. Then a boss will appear and fight the Last two of us. Whoever beats it or is the last one standing gets the points for their team" explained SeeU.

"Stage selection wheel activated" said the announcer as a wheel like the mini game one from marioparty8 formed over the field. It began to spin and landed on green hill from Sonic…..thankfully it wasn't Flame core or something.

The field began to change to a miniature green hill zone. T, Maylu, Kaai, and Lily all lined up. "GO" the announcer said. They all took off running.

T immediately formed a buster and jumped into a rail which went alongside the path. "Battle chip in, Shotgun!" Said Kaai as she aimed At her. Maylu ran behind her and formed her buster. Then shot a blast under Kaai's feet making her trip and fall.

"Hey!" Shouted Lily. She jumped up and formed a cannon on her arm and attempted to shoot at Maylu. Maylu jumped and Shot at Lily first. Lily then tried to return the favor only for Kaai to run in between them and take the blow.

She turned to Lily and formed her buster. They ran out onto a crumbling segment right as Kaai shot at Lily. It hit the ground causing them both to fall. Maylu made it to safer ground As T jumped off the rail. "T, why isn't the boss forming?" Asked Maylu. It should be unless there is still at least one other competitor" T answered.

"You got that right!" Shouted Kaai as she jumped off a spring which was on a platform nearby and landed back on the path. "Chip in, Dash!" She said. She rushed at Maylu only for T to knock her off the bridge they were on.

A cloud of pixels formed in front of them. "Boss loading" said the anouncer. The pixels formed into a reconnaissance aircraft (think Windblade from Transformers)

It began to shoot at the two while flying backwards. "Battle chip in, Widesword!" Said T. She used it to shield against the shots. Maylu just dodged them as she ran. T ran up close and slashed one of the wings off. The plane then began to tilt to the other side while still flying.

"That makes litterally no sense!" Shouted T. "Just shoot it!" Said Maylu. She fell behind panting. "And T wins" said Miku.

The green hill setup vanished and the arena returned to normal. "Next event swimming" said The anouncer.

Another stage wheel appeared. It stopped on a water planet. "Stage set, 1456B" the anouncer said. "Waiiiiit…isn't that…..oh no…..OH NO…." Said T. "What's up T?" Asked Miku. "What's up is The leviathans…." Said T.

"You mean those mythical legendary beasts that lived in the seas?" Asked Maylu. "Beasts yes. Mythical and legendary, not so much. "Just trust me, one bite is all it takes" said T. "Downloading data" the anouncer said as the field changed to the middle of an ocean.

Their outfits changed to black one piece bikinis. "Ok, as usual. The event is an underwater race" said T as she formed a holo screen in front of her.

They all dove below the waves and saw it was actually pretty murky. They heard a roar. "Wh-what was that?" Asked Macne. "LEVIATHAN" shouted T as a giant ghostly blue serpent with a hammerhead shark like head swam past.

(You knew this would happen)

"Subnautica?" Asked Lan to a worker next to him in the stands. "Pretty much, yep" the worker told him. "Pass the peanuts" Lan told him.

"Wait, where's T?" Asked Miku worriedly. The leviathan suddenly roared loudly before a hole formed in it's side and t swam out as the entire thing disappeared into pixels. "The damn fucker ate me!" Said T angrily.

A neon ring appeared in front of them. "This is simple, just swim through the rings and try not to fall behind" said Lily to Maylu. "What if there's more of them?!" Asked Maylu. "Just shoot your way out of them. "They are the same thing as viruses, just a lot bigger is all. They aren't real and can't really digest you…I mean, who ever heard of a Ghost Leviathan?!" Asked Miku.

"Yeah…and it's not like T has an alternate dimensional self in the one this is from who is surviving on is planet with a human she dubbed Jason or something, right?!" Laughed Kaai. "Pfft, no!" Said T.

After the sea race, the field once more returned to normal. "Well, that just about wraps this up…" Said Miku. They all walked to an access point and disappeared.

"Hey mister, where did they all go?" Asked Lan. "Probably to the locker server" said the worker sitting next to him. "Can I have some of that sandwich?" Lan asked him. "No! Go find your own, there's a great curry place in the cafeteria btw in case your interested" he said. Lan's eyes dilated. "GIVE ME!" He shouted before running off.

T and Maylu appeared a few moments after lan had left. "Man, that is the last time I use a microphone port to exit the network!" Said T as she adjusted her blouse. "I told you to use the Access port in the locker server but noooo….I'm Terminal Velocity, the headstrong egomaniac" said Maylu.

T glared at her. "Don't mock me….. It's never a good idea" she said. "Jeez, sorry" Maylu told her. "Thank you" T replied. "Hey, do you know where lan went?" T asked the man in the stands.

"Fifth grade boy with a sweatband, and brown hair?" Asked the worker. T nodded. "He went to the curry shop in the cafeteria" said the man.

"God help us all" said T. Maylu looked at her. "That curry shop may have great food on the way in…but on the way back out, it makes you never want to eat again…and makes others never want to eat again….and the worst part is the prices…" said T.

"What about them?" Maylu asked. "They are so low you can and want to eat your fill each time you go and only spend like ten bucks in four days on the place. Lan is going to wish he had never eaten there" T explained.


	33. What could possibly go wrong!

They ran to the cafeteria to see lan as fat as he was at the end of his Grand Tour of the Curry places. "Oh, Hey! Did you want some?" He asked T. "Um, no thanks, as much as I love spicy Food, I do not eat from the company's cafeteria's Curry place" she said.

"Why not?! It's awesome!" Said Lan. A Chinese looking man walked past. "Ooh…you eat curry from café shop? That much no good for tummy…..you have reeeealy bad time" he said before hurrying away.

(We have nothing against Chinese people, in fact their food's American and England adaptations are awesome and they have some great culture too. It's just the bootlegs and stuff….Borio cookies? WiiWii gaming console?! ROBERT COP?! You've got to be fucking kidding me… GOOPAD TABLET DEVICES?! I'm gonna have a stroke in a minute here from anger, so I'm not even gonna start on their toy and restaurant knockoffs)

"And three...two…..one…" said T. "Ohhhhhh….why does my stomach hurt?!" Lan asked. "That would be the curry…did you not stop to think for a second, 'oh hey, I wonder why this curry, which is so good, is also so damn cheep' before you ate so much?" T asked.

"No…I didn't" said lan in between groans. T walked to a box on the wall, opened it, and pulled out a phone. She then pressed a few buttons on the holo panel. "Uh, yeah, we got a code spicy red in the cafeteria" she said before hanging up.

"Look, just sit still and try not to poop yourself" she said as she walked back to Lan. "Oh god! It hurts so bad" he groaned. A team of paramedics ran in. "Thank you for coming on such short notice" T told them. "You know Terminal, I'm honestly surprised that they still allow this place to stay in business here" said one of them.

"It hurts….not as much as it does seeing my friend in pain, but it hurts" T answered as she and Maylu followed the paramedics as they wheeled lan out on a hospital bed.

"Ok, Lan Hikari….unfortunately, we might have to pump your stomach and leave you on a toilet for about six to eight hours. Thankfully the company has invested in a portable supertoilet" said one of them.

"Oh man…this isn't gonna hurt is it?" Asked lan. "The tube we have to put down your throat? Or the diarrhea you'll be expelling through your anus for the next few hours?" Asked another of them. "Both" lan answered. "Well, the Diarrhea is gonna make you feel like you are shitting both fire and acid at once. And the tube is only gong to add to that pain" Said T.

Miku appeared on a screen in the infirmary and made a 'shut up before you make things worse' motion to her. "Oh really? Your telling me to back off? He's the one who ate all that curry!" Said T into the screen.

"T? Who are you talking to?" Asked one of the paramedics. "Miku. You all forget we can traverse the network and that includes these medical machines" said T as she looked at them. She then blanked for a second and whirled back to the screen. "Say that to my face!" She growled.

"Ok, that's it!" T said before disappearing into the machine.

"Hey new girl, you going in after them to make sure they don't do anything stupid?" Asked the first paramedic. Maylu shook her head. "AHHHHHHH IM LOOSING MY BOWELS" screamed Lan before a soft 'pppbbbrrrt' was heard.

"That's it?" Asked Maylu. The paramedics looked at one another and then ran over to a cabinet and pulled out gas masks and tossed one to Maylu. Suddenly, a giant, wet, sloppy, low wind resounded from lan's pants and shook a bit of plaster from the celling. "Ohhh Maaaaannn" he whined.

"Holy shit….I can smell it through the mask! Couldn't you guys put an air freshener in his thing?!" She asked. "We did! We put ten military grade ones in there!" Said the second paramedic. "Miss, for your own safety, we need you to either enter the net, or leave the room" said the first.

Maylu sighed and vanished. She reappeared inside a green area of the network. There was a large ring of data circling a large Red Cross high overhead In the center of the area she was in. There were also large blocks lying everywhere with bridges between them. She heard fighting so she turned and saw Miku and T in her vocaloid form bickering.

"You could have at least just told me ahead of time I should leave! You didn't have to insult me!" T said. "And where's the fun in that?" Laughed Miku. T pouted and turned to see Maylu. "Oh hey, we were just finishing up a little argument" she said.

"Is lan going to be ok?" Maylu asked. "Um, as long as he eats nothing until his asshole can heal, he should be fine. But otherwise. He is probably going to end up with lithium-ion strength, atomic powered, explosive diarrhea. It would at most make his ass go off like Mt. St. Helens that one time it blew off its side" said Miku.

"So if he eats after this, he'll loose half his butt?!" Asked maylu. If worst comes to worst, then most defiantly" T said. "Maybe this'll cure his food addiction" said Megaman as he appeared next to them with Roll.

"Hey T, can I pet your quills?" Asked Roll. "Um, maybe later. I prefer not to make a scene in public. What if someone's net navi jacks in here and then they see it?" T answered. "So anyhow, Miku and I were actually going to go shopping. Do any of you want to come along?" She asked.

"Um, I'd prefer to stay near lan…someone with a physical body has to keep him away from food" Maylu said. "I guess it can wait then" Miku said.

A screen appeared over T's gauntlet. "Um, Terminal, you and the new girl may see your friend now" said the first doctor.

They reformed outside the machine and saw the team was spraying a bunch of air freshener all over. "Mmm…I guess you guys went with Dewdrop Daisy this time" said T. The second paramedic nodded.

"Your friend lan is in the next room. Please make sure he only drinks these fiber bran blends and takes this medicine once an hour and directly after each time he consumes the aforementioned blends" said the first one as he gave Maylu a small case.

"Thank you again" T told them as she and maylu walked through a door. There they saw lan strapped to an iron toilet with seatbelt grade straps. The toilet itself had a sort of motor on the back with a set of wheels on it. It also had a few dials and buttons on the back of the tank which had several large black hoses going from the sides of the bowl to the top of it. He was still horribly fat.

"Hey…." He groaned. "Well, there's good news and bad news" said T. Lan nodded. "Ok so, you need to only consume these fiber bran blends unless you want you loose your butt…" T told him. He gulped. "Plus you need to take this medicine they gave us every hour and right after you drink these blends apparently" Maylu said as she held up a large bottle of what looked like a purple sludge with orange chemicals mixed in.

"Ok, I'm not drinking that!" Lan told them. "Ok, enjoy your digestive tract LITERALLY EATING ITSELF, I'll just go pour this down the drain over here" said T as she brought it over to a sink. "WAIT!" Shouted lan. T stopped and brought it back.

Maylu pressed a button on the toilet and a push Handel came out of the back. Now to wheel this back to your house…all the way in the suburbs. She said. "Actually, the company can just deliver you there" said T. The other two looked at her. "Yeah, when you have a workforce made partially of living data and high tier net navis, you'll come up with some things most others wouldn't think of. I am now pleased to admit the mobile-fusion-flush supertoilet was My idea" she said.

T walked back through the curtains and a moment later, a roof mounted Crane lifted lan and the toilet into a truck who's top closed and drove out. "So, how about we go shopping now?" Asked T. "Of course" Maylu said.


	34. DONT TOUTCH HER!

They went through the system after finding Miku again, soon ending up in net city. "Man, I keep forgetting how big this place is" Maylu whispered to T. "Yeah, believe it or not, net city is actually bigger than your real world city it's located across the cyber barrier from. By at least a half mile around to be more precise" said Miku.

"So what are we buying?" Asked Maylu. "Well we just need the items on….Miku, where's the list?" T said. Miku just smiled and pointed to her head. "Yeah, you could have just brought it with you" sighed T.

Their first stop was at a sort of digital food store. On their way in, A standard navi put his hand out to touch T's hair only for her to whirl around and pin his arm behind his back. "Oh, so you think your so slick huh?" T asked him. He slowly shook his head.

Miku walked over to him. "Yeah, Terminal there is actually a bit knowledgeable in personal defense as well as close quarters combat. You'd be better off trying that on Your significant other than her. T, please let him go, I don't think he's gonna try it again" she said as she looked at him pitifully.

T let him go. "Sorry man, I just don't do well with complete strangers touching me. Also my nerves are like crystalline fiber-optics. Here…if it'll keep you occupied, here's my autograph" she told him as she took out a pen and paper and scribbled her signature down.

He took it, smiled at her and ran off somewhere. "Ok, weird" Maylu said. "Yeah...fame and a lack of bodyguards can do that to you. It's why you don't see too many of us just taking a stroll through net city or whatnot. There are fans everywhere. Sure the concept is kinda creepy at first, then it devolves to just annoying, before it goes to the level of a casual nuisance and finally settles itself on the norm'" explained Miku.

They got the items they needed such as marshmallows and other sweets and then left the store. "So who wants to stop by my house?" T asked. "Sure, I'd love to see your place" Maylu said. "Its right over that way" T answered while pointing to a road out of the downtown area of net city.

They walked a bit and soon reached T's place. "Nice house….but I'd expected you to have

Ike a modernized one. This just looks like a normal one you would see anywhere else" Maylu said. "Hey, if I had one of those, then It'd be like me asking for trouble from crooks, netbreakers, and other navis" T answered.

She opened the door and led other two inside. Miku looked at the bookcase on the wall. It had a couple of trophies on it. "T, what are those for?" She asked. "Singing competitions and tournaments and the like. So want to know why I brought you here?" T asked her. Maylu nodded.

"Well, I was thinking on making you a free voice bank" T told her. Maylu looked very confused. "You think we just have our different voices naturally? Well in reality, we can change between different voice banks which change our voices, and if need be, our personalities as well. Bear in mind that is optional" Miku explained.

T brought them to her studio room. "This is cool T" Maylu said excitedly. "Ok, just sing something into this mic. I need a voice sample from you" T told her as she pulled a microphone on a metal arm down from the celling over one of her soundboards.

"Like what?" Maylu asked her. "A do-re-me- scale, or just a line from a song" t said. "Um…twinkle Twinkle little star, how-" Maylu started. T stopped her there. "Perfect. Now then, I can either surprise you with one or you can just toggle these controls to make your own. Once it's done. I'll change it into code and load it onto your mic or your person. Sound cool?" T asked.

Maylu nodded and sat down at the controls. Ok….so pitch….reverb….chorus…what all are these dials?" She asked. "Pitch is how high or low the sound is, the reverb nob alters how much it echoes, chorus is how many of your voice are singing at in time with one another. Then these buttons here alter the type of singing, like opera, metal, rock, bass, electronic, nightcore, or things like that. Just mess around and see what you like" T answered.

She and Miku walked into another room. "So have you found anything new out that might be able to help us?" They both asked at once. "You first" said Miku. "Ok, well I picked up word that the netbreakers are busy working on a new chip" T told her. "Same. I just don't know what it does or looks like" Miku answered.

"This could be a problem….anything that comes off their production lines is either to help them or to hurt anyone else. I mean there's no good outcome to this" T said in thought. "I guess we could use the testing bots (reference)" said Miku. "But they aren't capable of using chips. That wouldn't work at all" T replied.

"I guess we take this as it goes then" Miku sighed. They went back into the studio and saw Maylu had finished. "So now all I need to do is to format this…..and there. Please place your right hand on here" T said. Maylu did so and then T pressed a button on the soundboard.

T and Maylu left the network only to see that there was a dimensional area over the town. "Oh come on!" Shouted T. A bunch of netbreakers in armor skated around the corner. "Look, those are vocaloids! New objective..Get them And especially Get her!" Shouted the leader as he pointed at T. Miku had appeared behind them.

"Do we really have to do this?" Miku asked them as she formed her buster. "Battle chips in, Widesword! Cannon, Cross Gun, Dash" they shouted as they ran at them.

Miku, T, and Maylu formed their blasters, which was a mistake on Maylu's part. "Hey! She's a vocaloid too!" Shouted one of the netbreakers. He points his capture gun at maylu only for T to run up to him and rip his gun off.

"HEY, I NEEDED THAT" he shouted. "I got you covered!" Said another. He aimed his at Miku but Maylu shot him with her buster blasting the gun off of him. "Damn it!" He yelled.

T changed to her hedgehog form and began to charge her buster. "You guys know something, I hardly ever use this move because it can rip out a navi's soul data or easily put a human into a coma for at least five years. However, I feel….that you guys…..ARE BEING TOTAL SHITS. And you know what happens to those!? THEY GET FLUSHED AWAY…or in your case…BLASTED" she shouted. She ran at them with her buster raised and charging still.

"FINALE BLAST!" She shouted while running by and shooting each of them directly in the face from not one foot away from any of them. They each flew backwards knocked out cold with their armor falling to pieces.

"T? Is that what you did to Glide that one time?" Maylu asked. T nodded. "However I'm not giving these jerks any chips to help em' recover. Hell, they can stay in comas for eternity for all I care. I just hope they are floating in some black void or something" T answered.


	35. whatever happened to Ebay!

The dimensional area disappeared as did Miku. Maylu turned to face T. "So should we check up on Lan?" She asked. T shrugged and nodded.

They walked to lan's house and saw a few workers carrying the supertoilet and lan inside. "Oh my word! What happened to you lan?" Asked His mom. T walked over. "Sorry miss Hikari. I'm Terminal Velocity but I prefer T. So Lan, Maylu, and myself went to an event at Yamaha Corp's building earlier. We lost him for a bit and ended up finding him eating really bad curry in the cafeteria. And I don't mean it tasted bad, I just mean it doesn't go through the body well" T said.

Maylu walked over too. "Um, the paramedics there said he needs to stay on that special toilet as he will be constantly having burning diarrhea. Also, he can't eat any food apart from these bran blends they gave us to mix and every hour and time he has a blend, he has to take this medicine. And if he does eat anything else, he'll literally loose half his butt from a horrible clog. If he takes the medicine though he should be fine by tomorrow or something" she explained.

His mom took the case from Maylu and brought it inside followed by T. "So your name is Terminal velocity. And you liked to be called T?" She asked. T nodded. "Believe it or not, I'm at least at a genius' IQ level" she said.

"What's pie" Lan's mom asked. "3.14" said T. "There's a circular house and-"she tried. "The nanny because she said she was in the corner" T interupted. "Nine plus ten" his mom asked. "Tweny one" said T. "How many hours of sleep can you get before it becomes bad for you?" Asked his mom. "7 to 9" T answered. "Wow…you are good…." Said his mom as she sat down. "Thanks so anyhow, Maylu and I need to go, nice meeting you" T said.

They left the house and T turned to Maylu. "By the way, Miku is holding a slumber party this weekend. Your welcome to come. I'm going back to the store in a bit to pick up an order so if you wanna buy some sleepware for inside the net, I'll go with you" she said. Maylu shrugged and nodded.

"See you in about two hours" T answered.

Maylu went home and two hours later, T appeared in her room. "Gah! Don't do that T!" She gasped. T rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. Are you ready to go?" She asked. Maylu nodded and they both entered the network. T changed to her hedgehog form.

"T, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't think net navis can actually sleep" Maylu told her as they walked through net city. "Actually, that's a common misconception. Most of the normal ones and custom ones like Roll, Megaman, or Gutsman have a sort of sleep mode. They aren't active at that time as they do it to regenerate their bodies and codes. Like if Megaman got his leg shot off. He would likely enter that mode to recover faster" T told Maylu.

"So what about the others" Maylu asked. "Others like us can legitimately sleep inside the net or a house or apartment they can purchase in a net hub or something. The only problem with that is that they aren't always that comfortable if at all. People began to develop things like sleepwear or lounging attire for navis to help with that. There's the common ones you can find in network stores and then there's the special ones and custom ones on chips. You'll learn more when we get to the store" T finished.

They walked a bit further and came across Lily singing. Her aura flashed outwards and her voice became stronger. "So when the time is right cause your finally freed, now you've got the power to succeed!" She finished. She smiled and waved at the small crowd watching her. She then walked away with a few fans following her.

"See, she preforms in public just fine" T said to Maylu. "I just don't want to mess up and embarrass myself" Maylu replied. "So what if they laugh, don't let it get to you and they won't have any power over you. Plus, the more people see it, the less likely it is to be used as blackmail" T said.

Soon they made it to a store and went inside. T went up to the counter. "Hello, I'm here to pick up an order. Terminal velocity is the name it should be under" She said to the navi working there. "Ah, here it is. That'll be 3,000 zennys" navi told her. T took out a file and handed it to her.

"Wow…that's a lot…." Said Maylu slowly. "It's totally worth it though" T answered. "Say, what store is this?" Maylu asked. "Virtual Secret" T answered. She walked to where Maylu was standing. She was looking at a long sleeved battle chip print top with the words 'I (heart) chips' and similar bottoms. "Those would look better on Female Higsby" T told her. They both shuddered.

They continued to look and she soon settled on a red thermal set. They checked out and then left the network ending up by a sparking wire by maylu's house. "So it's this weekend?" Maylu asked. T nodded. "Yep. It's gonna be really fun!" she said.


	36. T is not an all-nighter

The following morning, miss Mari turned on the monitor and saw T in hedgehog form inside it. "Oh? Oh really? So you really think I wouldn't be out to get you for what you did to me?! You thought, 'oh she's not gonna be waiting for me if I tried anything with her school's systems behind her back'?! I guess now you feel like a retard!" T ranted as she shot her buster at the blurred face from before.

"T? How long have you been in there?" Miss Mari asked. "Since 6 o'clock PM yesterday! This thing just won't die!" Shouted T as it summoned a bunch of viruses.

T jumped up in the air. "Battle chip in, Crossgun, Crossgun, and Crossgun!" She shouted. Her buster changed its appearance and then she shot a series of wide spread blasts into the viruses deleting them.

"Can any of you guys gimme some help?!" T asked as the face floated up out of her reach and began to create even more viruses. "Jack in, Megaman!" Said lan. "Roll, jack in!" Maylu added. They both held up their PETs.

Soon, the face disappeared after saying they would eventually fall. T spent the whole day sleeping yet somehow managed to do all her class work.

Once school let out, T vanished into the network. Maylu and lan walked home together. "Maylu, are you planing on seeing T later today?" He asked. "Maybe I'll go over to her place…" she answered. "What's it like?" he quizzed. "Well it's like a normal house only the rooms I've seen have things she's won or are like a recording studio" Maylu told him.

"Well, I'll see you later" lan told her while she walked into her house. Maylu went to her room and went into her PC. She found Roll was already there looking at some images and laughing her heart out. "Hey roll, mind taking me to T's place?" She asked. "Ok….ha ha….whoo boy….ok, sure thing maylu" roll panted as she closed the image she was looking at. "What were you looking at?" Maylu asked while They walked up to T's house.

"Just some hilarious images from that party that we were at. Like when gutsman dropped Megaman! He just lifted him up over his head, yelled like a barbarian, and slammed him on his back on the ground, then yelled again while Megaman's expression was like, 'holy shit….i can't feel my body anymore….holy shit'" roll laughed. She then pointed T's house. "Well, there it is" she said before leaving.

Maylu knocked on the door but there was no answer. She opened it as it was apparently unlocked. She heard someone upstairs and went to find them. Upon opening a door, she found T in her bra and panties on her bed brushing her quills with a sort of pet brush and wearing a collar. "T?" She asked. T gasped and pointed her buster right at Maylu.

She relaxed and lowered it once she saw it was just her. "Maylu, how did you get in?" She asked. "Front door was unlocked" Maylu told her. "Ok, that brings up the question as to why" T replied. "I didn't know if someone had broken in or what. Then I just found you here in your underclothes in a pet collar and brushing yourself with a pet brush" Maylu said.

"Well here's the thing. My hedgehog form is a lot more like a real one than you might think. And brushing myself feels incredible. I also like wearing collars sometimes because it just makes me feel kinda submissive and somehow it just feels so good" T answered.

"Huh…..so can I pet you?" Maylu asked her. T thought for a bit before nodding. Maylu put her hand on T's head and began to rub it. T cooed a bit and smiled widely. She picked up the brush and began to brush the quills on T's head and back which caused T to move closer to her and curl up a bit.

Maylu moved on to T's sides and even her belly. Every time she brushed her, the pink and white navi would make an endearing noise like a soft chirping or a happy sigh. "I can see you really like this huh?" Maylu asked her. "It's amazing….it's so amazing….." T crooned. She opened her mouth and yawned, squealing a tiny bit in the process.

"T, what does that feel like?" Maylu asked. "Like heaven…its just so nice….i love it so much" T told her as she continued to brush her. Maylu pulled T next to her. "T, you are really warm" she observed.

"I kinda get that way when I feel good. It's got to do with my energy levels spiking up a bit and such. You can actually do it as well. You just haven't really found what makes you feel that way. But believe me, once you do, you get addicted to it and you won't want it to ever stop" T explained.

"Wow…I never realized it but you'r body is actually well toned…" maylu observed. T sat up and smiled. Thanks, running a lot, the constant updates and checkups, and net battling can do that to you…and the best thing about the net…you don't gain weight as fast!" She said.

Maylu looked at her with a 'how so' expression. "Well there's a weird life glitch that human navis can use. If you ate your fill on pound cake or other junk in the real world, then immediately go into the net and wait for a bit, the food in your body is converted into energy you can use to travel the network. It's like the whole network is a treadmill that is overly effective. Thus, you can eat all you want and still retain your figure" she explained.

T's ears perked up. "Wait, have you gone to get your check up?" She asked. "What checkup…..?" Maylu asked her. "Great…me neither. We can go together" T said.

They arrived in one of the company's dimensional area zones. Ah, I almost forgot they were gonna be doing the floors today" T chuckled as she saw an intern slip on the floor and fall flat on his face while continuing to slide down the hall and down a flight of stairs.

"Is he gonna be alright?!" Maylu asked. "They usually are….maybe…." Said Macne who was walking past. "Wow…she's kind of a jerk isn't she?" Maylu whispered to T. "Yeah, she's more of an asshole than me on my bad days but if you get to know her she's a great friend" T answered.

"So how do we get there?" Maylu asked again. "Very carefully" T replied.

They eventually arrived in the medical wing. T led Maylu through a pair of doors and to a waiting room. "Good, it's not too crowded today" she said. A few minutes later, a paramedic came in and motioned for them to follow him.


	37. B&E

"Hello again T, and you must be Maylu, right?" He asked. "Yes I am…how did you Know?" Maylu asked. "We review data we gather on our employees, interns, navis, and customers. It helps us improve our all round image and services" he told her.

He brought them to a medical room. "Ok, I need to just do a physical check up then we can move on to part two" he said as he took a stethoscope out.

(You should know how that goes…JUMP CUT)

After that, he led them into a neighboring room. It looked like a room from Sci labs in that there were computers, screens, and controls everywhere. "I'm going to beam you two into this scanner" he said as he worked on a control board.

The sphere in the center of the room sent out two red beams and pulled them into it. "Ok, this might make you worry a bit but there's a bug in Maylu and T has a different issue I won't name without her consent. You weren't hit by a virus's attack were you?" He asked as they reappeared. "Well I was helping my navi to clear out my pc earlier" Maylu told him.

"Please come with me, we need to fix that as soon as possible" he said. Maylu looked at him quizzically.

"Look Maylu, the last thing you want is to have a bug in your code. It can spread to any navi you come into contact with, mess with your weapons and voice, and cause you to glitch out…that's the least of your worries" T told her.

She turned her nose up. "Only if you do the procedure or whatever too" she said. T shrugged. "Ok, whatever. I'm pretty much indifferent and I needed to update my immunity code anyways" she said.

The man brought them to a recovery machine and sent them inside. Maylu looked around, she could see the outside but everything was huge to her. Then she looked down and tried to cover herself. T tapped her shoulder making her jump.

"Sorry" T said. Maylu blushed as T was also missing her clothes. "Yeah, that'll happen. You get used to it after a while. These things work on hyper energy beings different than other navis. Just sit down or something" she said before sitting on the ground where she was at.

"You are really chilled about this! Why?!" Asked Maylu. "Because you forget anything revealing you see in these things as a protocol. As for what your about to feel, you'll like it" T replied.

She felt a nice feeling flow through her which soon stopped. "Now I see why you like those things" said Maylu when they appeared in the room. "Well it's either updating you or getting rid of bad code so of course it'll feel good" T said.

"T, please come with me, we got something for you" the doctor told her. "Maylu, you should go to the cafeteria. They have a Net Wraps there that just opened there. Oh and be careful, the curry place got sued by Lan's mom and is now a crime scene filled with cops. You don't want to tick them off" T told her as she left with the doctor.

Maylu soon made it to the cafeteria and bought herself some of the wraps from the new place and sat at a circular booth. "Neat, these tables even have built in Access points and PET Docks" she said as she tapped a button near the table center. A holo screen appeared behind her food.

T walked up with a bag and a tray with a personal pizza on it. "Hey, sorry I took so long, I had to chew out an annoying rainbow, as she was trying to cover the bathroom floor with soap. A couple volunteers had already broken their legs and asses" T said. She sat down and began to eat.

"T, what's in the bag?" Maylu asked her. "Nothing you need to know about" T said under her breath. "Please tell me" Maylu begged. "No. Sorry, it's privet" T replied. "Please?!" Maylu asked again. "Hey Maylu, maybe you should stop asking her. She seems to be getting a bit angry now" Roll suggested.

Tick marks were appearing over T's head as she ate the last bite of her pizza. They soon vanished. "Hey Maylu, want to go raid a netbreaker warehouse later?" T asked. "Um…I'm not too sure that's a good idea" Maylu answered. "Don't worry, Miku and Macne are coming with. Four of us is gonna be enough to handle whatever they throw at us. We'll do it before the sleepover" T told her eagerly.

"Excuse me you two. Aren't you friends of Lan Hikari?" Asked a cop as he walked over. "Yes, that we are" T replied. "We have a few questions for you. First of all, who directed Lan to the curry place? His massive payment for his food ensured they would stay here and that the replacement frozen yogurt place wouldn't open" he asked. . "Son of a….no, I don't but if I had to make an educated guess, I would say it was Mr Burnard. He's always trying to set other people's butts on fire one way or another" T replied.

"What dishes did he eat, we need to know so we can get them taken off the menu" the offer asked. "I have no idea. He basically had the cure for every shit clog that ever existed and ever will exist….and this is 2000X….that's a lot of constipation" Maylu told him. "Big help that is….third, can you describe the symptoms he had?" Cop asked. "Well first was the stomach pains, then came the toxic winds of the underworld, after that, it was just non stop chocolate-syrup…and finally the big brown biscuit batch" said T.

Maylu looked at her as if to say, 'are you fucking kidding me?'. "Ok and finally, can I have your autograph Terminal?" He asked. T scribbled her autograph onto a piece of paper and handed it to him. He thanked her then he left.

T turned to Maylu. "The location of the warehouse entrance is under the northernmost dock" see you there" she said before she vanished into the network. Maylu then realized something. She didn't get to find out what was in T's bag.

She got roll to lead her back to T's house. "Maylu, this time, maybe you should copy the address" roll said to her as she handed over a small file saying Terminal on it. Maylu took it and knocked on the door. It was locked this time it she saw a password hint. "What food will T never eat….well, that's the company's curry" Maylu said. The passcode barrier vanished. And she went inside and up to T's room.

She opened the door and T screamed before forming her buster on her arm. She was in her Vocaloid from. "Ok, how the hell do you keep getting in here?" She asked in irritation. "Your passcode was too easy" Maylu said. "You know, if you insist on breaking into my house, give me a call first" T replied.


	38. Ryuto isnt afraid of cooties

"So what were you doing?" Maylu asked. "I'd prefer you don't ask" T replied. She motioned for maylu to leave and she did. "Remember, the northernmost dock in Net City" T called after her.

That afternoon, Maylu went into the network. She looked at the address T had sent her. Upon arriving with roll's help, she saw Macne, Miku, and T all in similar black outfits.

"First off, we need to override this passcode" said Miku. Macne took a small device off her belt and began to fiddle with it, it began to beep slowly. Three beeps happened before it sped up and let out eight beeps. After that, it slowed down and made five beeps then it stopped.

"Ok. The passcode is 385" said Miku. She put it in and the door opened. They each snuck in to see a warehouse full of boxes and things.

"Spread out and take whatever you want. These creeps don't deserve this stuff and we could defiantly use it" T whispered.

(With T). "I can't believe they had virtual candies in here! This is gonna be an awesome raid" she said while she stuffed a package into a folder she had. She walked down the isle and grabbed another object.

"This thing is really rare! A light chip. This thing might be a solution to the war!" She said as she put it into her folder. She moved on and saw a green light coming from behind a door.

She snuck in and found a huge room where a bunch of navis were being kept in pods. T looked into one and saw it was a corrupted one. "Poor guy…." She sighed as she held her light chip in her hand. "I can't save him yet….I need more of these. If I loose this one, the war could go on forever" she said.

(Miku and Maylu) "All this stuff is awesome…. I love this audio enhancement driver" Miku said as she took a small folder off the shelf. "I bet rush will love hearing this….but why would they want a bunch of pet food transfer data…." Said Maylu while she filed a bit of data away.

"Hey Maylu, this chip could come in handy for you" Miku told her. She passed a battle chip over to Maylu. "Nice, it's a Widesword chip" Maylu told her. Miku smiled and nodded.

"Oh…this is amazing….a set of rare voice banks! I'm so taking these" she said as she pulled a small file with a zipper on it off the shelf.

(Macne)

"Oh man, a whole lot of nothing I guess" she said to herself. She soon heard snuffling and followed it to see T in her hedgehog form sniffing at a box. T smiled, opened it and pulled out a set of two thousand zennys. Macne grinned.

"Oh T, I can't find my mints, can you help me?" She asked. T frowned. "You never eat mints. You don't even like those. Nice try but I'm not helping you find stuff, I will give you half of these zennys though" she said as she passed a file offer to Macne and walked away.

Eventually, the four of them exited the warehouse. "Great! And it's almost sundown!" T said. "Let's get our things then go to Miku's place before we start to waste the night" Macne added.

Upon ariving, maylu and T saw Macne outside. "How did you get here so fast?" T asked. "I dunno, how did you get here so slowly?" She replied. They looked at a nearby access point to see Miku has just arrived.

After they were all inside, they each went to miku's bedroom. "So first off, the pajama style competition" said T. There was a knock on the front door just then. T looked out the window, then covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh fuuuuck….there he is" she groaned.

"Who?" Asked Macne. "Ryuto" replied T. "What's wrong?" Asked Maylu. "Ryuto is possibly the only one of us who is as aggravating as Rana is. "She just doesn't take no as an answer. At least Rana only punches you somewhere sensitive. Ryuto on the other hand will throw a huge tantrum which on occasion can be heard all through the the company building" Macne grumbled.

"And worse, he and occasionally Rana eat the cafeteria's sugar and chocolate when they aren't looking. They the sole reason why they don't ever serve their Chocohol Cure Cake anymore…it was heavenly while it lasted…" Sighed T. They all shut their eyes in a moment of sad silence.

The knock resounded again. "Maybe he'll go away if we pretend we don't notice him" Macne sighed. "If you girls don't let me in, I'm gonna scream" Ryuto called. "Oh for the love of God, there's a key under the doormat!" Yelled Miku.

The door could be heard opening and closing, then a few seconds later, Ryuto ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "So what's going on?" He asked. "Just enjoying the silence your absence graciously blesses us with" Macne told him. He jumped off the bed and then began to poke Macne on her right cheek.

"Macne? Macne? Macne? Hey Macne? Macne? Hello? Hey, Hey Macne? Yoo-hoo?" He said as he poked her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Asked Macne angrily. "Wanna hear a song?" Ryuto asked.

"No and I wish I never had to listen to you again" She replied. "A duck walked up to a Lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand…" Ryuto began. He then leaned into T's ear before yelling at the top of her lungs, "HEY, BA BA BA BA, GOT ANY GRAPES?!"

T screamed and fainted on the spot. "Nice job Green Guy, (reference) you broke her!" Yelled Miku. "Then my goal tonight is accomplished! Bye!" Ryuto cheered as he ran off.

"I Hate…I Hate…I hate…I hate…I hate…how much I hate…" growled Macne and T together.


	39. the closet aka shed of fun

"Ok, so that was painful…but on to the contest, who wants to change where?" Asked Miku. "I call upstairs bathroom" said Macne. "Bedroom" said Miku. "Downstairs bathroom" said T. "Um, I'll just chance when one of you are finished" maylu said.

Soon, T and Macne had walked back into the room. "Ok, now let's vote on a winner. You get two votes each" said T. "Wait until maylu gets in here" said Miku. "Ok, I'm here" Maylu told them as she walked in.

Macne was in a set of long pj pants and her short sleeved night shirt had a lace trim on the sleeves and bottom. There was a pinkish bow over the breasts. Miku had on a one piece pajama set with blue flowers on a black backgroud and long pants. T was in a white Victorian style nightgown in her vocaloid form. And maylu was in her thermal set.

"Miku, you know the rules, no one piece sets" said T. "Please don't make me wear the-" she began. "Punishment nightie!" exclaimed Macne as she held up a stocking and garter belt lingerie. Maylu gulped. "Um... if I mess up, will I be wearing that?" She asked.

Macne shook her head. "Not unless you are at least my age. For you, there something else a little tamer….wait, are you at least 14?" Asked Macne. "Fifteen….why?" Asked Maylu. "Then you actually will have to wear it. If you screw up" Macne replied.

Miku came back in wearing the 'punishment nightie' and Macne laughed extremely hard at her only for T to slap her. "What the heck T?!" She asked. "That was for laughing at her. Stop it now, or do I have to bring up the times you had to wear it?" T asked while pointing at her gauntlet.

"Fine….killjoy' Macne grumbled. "Now then, place your votes in the hat and remember, no hard feelings" said Miku.

"The votes were counted and there was two For T, Three for me, two for Maylu, and one for Miku. They are as follows. "T voted for Maylu and Miku. I voted for Myself and T. Miku voted for T and Maylu, and Maylu voted for me twice" said Macne.

"That means I win and get the first spin the bottle turn" Macne cheered. She took out a folder from somewhere and placed it on the floor where it turned into a Gatorade bottle (because they work great for spinning).

"Everyone get in a circle here" said T. Once everyone was sitting, Macne spun the bottle. "So what's this for? Truth or dare?" Asked Miku. "Nope, it's for 'At Least Seven Minuits in Heaven'" replied Miku.

"Whys it called that?" Asked Maylu. "Because if either of the two in the closet want, we can extend the time to fourteen minuits" T said eagerly. Maylu leaned over to Macne. "Um, why is she so excited?" She whispered. "She's always like this" Macne told her.

The bottle stopped on Miku. "Ok, now to see who you get to spend time with" said Macne evilly. She spun it again and this time it landed on T.

Ok you two, go into the 'Closet of Fun'" said Macne. T and Miku got up and they walked into the bedroom closet which Maylu closed behind them.

"So Miku….you look really hot in that" T said to her. Miku blushed. "T, stop it…." She mumbled as T squeezed her right breast. "You can't tell me you don't like it" T whispered to her. "T, are you a lesbian?" Miku asked softly. "Well more or less, yeah" T answered before planting a kiss on Miku's lips.

Miku looked at her weirdly for a second but her look quickly became a smile. "Ok then….maybe this will be fun after all" she said.

T turned and sat with her legs spread and she pulled Miku so she was sitting with her back against T's breasts. T reached her arms around Miku and pulled her against her while fondling her breasts. T rested her chin on Miku's right shoulder and then pinched her nipples and twisted them.

Miku gasped and then moved away, then she took off her lingerie and also pulled up T's nightgown. T smirked and pulled off her panties. The two laid down so their two sexes were pressed against one another. They then grabbed each other's ankles and pulled themselves together while grinding their clits against each other.

They bit their lips to keep from making too much noise. "You…your so…good at this Miku" T panted. "So are you T… I haven't... felt this good in a while" she replied. Their eyes rolled up and they spasmed gently as they came, their juices mixing together.

"You two want more time?" Called Macne. "Just a Minuit" called T. She and Miku put their things back on and left the closet.

"I bet you two had fun, you sure sounded like it!" Said Macne. "We really did…" Said T. "Now, which of you is gonna spin the bottle?" Asked Maylu. T raised her hand. The bottle landed in between Macne and herself.

"Ok, so I guess this time there's gonna be three angles in the closet" said Miku She spun the bottle and it landed on her Again.

"Maylu, there's some caramel corn in the kitchen cabinet, you wanna pop it?" Asked Miku. "I'll go with her!" Macne yelled frantically. "Oh no you don't!" Said T. She took her headphones off and wrapped their cord around Macne's legs while Miku held her arms behind her back.

They both carried her into the closet. Maylu closed the door. "Maylu, lock it, quick! You aren't getting out this time Macne Nana!" T yelled.

Maylu slid the lock hatch over and then simply left the room.

"I hate you two so much" Macne said under her breath. "On the bright side, I learned T likes other girls" said Miku. "Try and keep that fact quiet…" T told her. Macne rolled her eyes and turned away only to come face to face with T who planted a deep kiss on her lips.

Macne raised her hand to slap her but she quickly melted into it. She also felt Miku hugging her from behind. T pulled back and smiled at her.

Maylu looked through the cabinets in Miku's kitchen until she found a folder labeled " " upon opening it, she saw a few bags of the snack in question and popped them. She brought the folder back up to the bedroom and unlocked the door.

"Seek that wasn't too bad was it?" Asked Miku. She was now in her regular pjs again. "I guess kissing a bit wasn't as painful as I thought it would be" Macne replied.

They all got out of the closet. "I'm just glad is wasn't me" Maylu said quietly. "Ok, snacks, then bedtime" T said.

Miku pulled a few sleeping bags out of her closet and laid them on the floor. After eating the caramel corn, they all fell asleep.


	40. dont piss off Rana

Early the next morning, T woke Maylu up. "You gotta get to your real bed before your mom finds you gone" T told her. Maylu nodded and vanished.

That day at school, everyone was in for a surprise. A bad one. Miss Mari was teaching the normal math class until the doors all locked and the blurred face appeared on all the desk computers and the front monitor.

"Hello again worms. And T, I see you have been busy, especially yesterday…in my warehouse at the net city docks" it said. "I have no idea what you are talking about" T said defiantly. "Oh, so I guess this isn't you and a couple of your friends then?" It asked as its image minimized and a picture of T, Miku, and Macne at the warehouse appeared on the monitor.

"Yeah that's me, so what? You got a problem with others stealing your ill-gotten resources?! Maybe you shouldn't steal from the rest of the world then" T said angrily. "That brings us to why I'm here today. You there, croissant head! You and your entire class are going to be a part of my netbreakers and once You all are on my side and in the same locked room as the human navi there, she won't stand a chance" said the face.

"My hair is curled! It looks nothing like a croissant!" Miss Mari yelled. The face vanished and a reeducation program began to play on the screens in the room. T pulled a cord out of her gauntlet and plugged it into the front deck. Lan, Maylu, I need your help. We need to overload the console so it shuts down and stops the reeducation program" T said while beginning to type in a code.

"Jack in, Megaman! Power up!" Said lan. "Roll, Jack in!" Said maylu. "Maylu, there's an anti navi firewall! It didn't seem to work on T though" said roll. She looked at T who nodded. Maylu vanished into the network as did T much to everyone's surprise.

The desk began to spark a bit, then smoke before the program glitched horribly and shut off. Maylu and T both reappeared in the classroom and hi-fived each other. "Maylu…did you just…...?" Asked Miss Mari.

"Um….how should we explain this…." T mumbled. She shook her head. "Well, there's no point in denying it now. Yes, Maylu just went with me into the school network. To tell you how, I need to tell you a bit of my personal history" T said.

She sat down in her desk. "At birth I was diagnosed with a case of HBD. A rare heard condition. It wasn't life threatening at the time but upon turning about nine, it was critical. I was on a tour of the Yamaha company as I loved music and that's when I passed out. I woke again in the hospital wing of the building. Here, I learned I had about two hours left to live. I was then asked if I was willing to test an experimental procedure" she said.

"It was called Project humanoid. The purpose was to create a vocaloid out of a human being which I said yes to as it would allow me to stay alive. There was a problem in the process though and I ended up as a hyper energy being. The device responsible was shut off and sealed away until just recently" she continued.

"I was captured by the netbreakers while attempting to avenge a couple of children who had their navis stolen, then I was tortured and saved by lan and Maylu. They survived the neganet, a cybernetic black hole filled with deleted dark navis, horrible viruses and data zombies which can even kill a human. Later, I took them to the location of Project humaloid and gave them a choice to…get the upgrade. Maylu agreed" She finished.

"So Maylu...is a net navi, and a vocaloid like you?" Asked Miss Mari. "Yep, pretty much, the only reason we didn't tell any of you was because it could cause a lot of trouble for you all and her. But it couldn't be avoided today. I will ask you to keep this quiet and not let her secret get out"said T.

"Or you'll likely all be abducted by netbreakers for grilling and then tortured before succumbing to the cold dark embrace of death where you'll all end up floating in a dark void for all eternity with nothing to listen to but the endless voices while being surrounded by never-ending blackness for ever and ever with no one to hear you scream or help you until the end of time" She added happily.

Everyone looked at her like she had just committed mass genocide. "I may have gone too far that time…." She said slowly. The class nodded. "I've seen some stuff…believe me" she said.

"Anyhow, is there any way we can become Net navis too?!" Asked a girl. "Um, let's see, what all have you accomplished in life?" T asked. "Um, I learned to play violin, I got into elementary school, I learned to walk. And I can cook my own food" she said.

"Sorry, but until you can manage to survive the deepest pit in the network, raid a netbreaker base, and fight off a ton of corrupted navis, I can't help you there. Also, don't mention project humanoid to anyone, especially Yamaha as they don't like to talk about it. Plus, I'll get into big trouble and I honesty don't want to go back there and be forced to listen to Rana talk for two whole weeks" T said.

"Why would you have to do that…and who is Rana?" Asked Dex. "A young Vocaloid at age zero and the most annoying kid you'll ever meet. In fact, I can call her here now if you want" T said. She vanished into the network.

The front screen turned on again this time showing Rana's face. "Hi, I'm Rana! You wanna be my friends? Of course you do! Hey, you ever hear of the crazy frog? Here I'll play the video right now in full volume! Oh I know, lets play tag! No tag, ok, how about we do the happy dance! Ok, I'm bored of that! Hey teacher? Teacher! Teacher! Teacher! TEACHER! I wanna see what's on your desktop! Oh look at all these icons! You guys ever notice how the icons all look like little pixels? Let's play with them! Aww, these presentation pages look drab! I know! I'll add some color! While singing mambo number five! I'm gonna go find where your teacher lady keeps the colors! Oh here they are!" Droned Rana as she proceeded to fuck with Miss Mari's Desktop while playing horrible music.

"Oh god can someone please shut her up!?" Groaned Dex. A dimensional area formed over the classroom. "Oh crap! Are the netbreakers back?" Asked Lan. "No….its Rana's Wrath!" T gasped.

Rana appeared in front of Dex. "You think I need to shut up huh?!" She asked him. "And what's a kid like you gonna do?" He asked her. He stood up and walked up to her. "This!" This she said while proceeding to punch him in his nuts about fifteen times in a row. "Told you she'd do that" T whispered to Maylu.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah I-" she began. "Ok, Rana, how about you go see what Miku is up to today? I heard she's making cupcakes!" T lied. "Oh boy cupcakes! By TeeTee" Rana said as she vanished and the dimensional area dissapeared.

"That….was Rana….now you all see why if anyone in Yamaha messes up they sit them in a room with her" T told the class. "That was horrible" said miss Mari.

"Look, she rearranged Miss Mari's desk top to look like a big pile of poop!" Laughed a boy. "And she colored all over my presentation on chip types!" Miss Mari wailed.

"And she called Terminal 'TeeTee'" said a girl. "Yeah, that's what she calls me…I hate the name almost as much as the netbreakers" T replied.


	41. Fighting back

T sat in a net city café, along with several other vocaloids including Macne, Maylu, Miku, Kaai, Lily, Megurine Luka, SeeU, and Rana (who was eating a piece of cake).

"Ok, things are starting to get out of hand. Yesterday, The netbreakers launched ANOTHER attack on the school. And the worst part was it was a reeducation program" said T. "Something needs to be done" declared Lily. "And soon too" Maylu Added.

"We can't just let them get away with this. If they are targeting people too, then no one is safe. Girls, I think it's time to meet them head on" Miku said.

"When and where will this take Place?" Asked Megurine. In their main base. T got a fix on the location so tomorrow, we all suit up and set things straight" Macne replied.

The following day, T took Maylu back to the company building. "What's all this stuff?" She asked. They were in a room filled with equipment. Maylu, this room is for equipping virtual chips. They are temporary battle chips we use if we need to fight on our own. That's how I can use my Vspeed and Spinstrike moves in the network without my doppelgänger being in the real world sending me chips. Pick the ones you need and they will be added to your arsenal. However you can only use them so many times before they start to take their toll on you" T told her.

A few hours later and they met the others in the network. "Ok, T, lead us there!" Miku said. They all traveld through the network and arrived at a building in net city.

"Ok, mission objective, destroy the base's mainframe computer. Maylu and I sent lan the coordinates and he should be in the real world outside the base now. Miku, you need to lead the others in the net. We will join lan and take out the physical system!" T said.

She and Maylu appeared next to lan in front of a garage in the real world. "So this is their base?" He asked. T opened the door and saw a panel on the wall. She tore it off and revealed a sort of slide which went into the darkness. The group all slid down it and ended up in a high tech facility.

(Cue theme-Wily Fortress 2- Megaman 1)

An alarm blared in their ears before a group of netbreakers ran up and a dimensional area covered the room. T changed to her hedgehog form and she and Maylu put their busters in front of them.

Get out of the way or we will blast you guys" Maylu said angrily. Their capture guns flipped into their hands. "Cyber sword!" T said as she ran up and cut the guns off their armor. "Battle chip, CrossGun!' She said. Their hands formed busters on them and they aimed at T and Maylu. "Chip in, Area steal!" Yelled T. She moved out of the way just in time. Maylu rolled to the side and lan dodged the blasts.

"Spinstrike" T said. She circled up and smashed into the netbreakers taking them each out.

"This way! The mainframe is nearby" Miku said. She skidded to a halt as a series of blasts exploded around them. "Everyone ok?" She asked. "Macne, and Kaai, logging out" said the announcer.

"Grr, they'll pay for that" Rana growled. She ran forwards followed closely by Miku, SeeU, Megurine, and Lily.

They arrived in a room in the network filled with viruses. "Let's get them!" Shouted Miku.

Lan, Maylu, and T had made it through a large portion of the facility. "I see you made it here. Well done. However, you won't leave here alive! I got a special surprise for you!" Said the face from on a screen on the wall of the large cylindrical room they were in.

A Dimensional area formed in the room and Miku, Megaman, And Roll all appeared. "Miku, where's your group?" T asked. "Logged out. We had to deal with a bunch of traps!" She said.

Corrupted Torch man, Elec man, and Quick man ( I forget, was he in the anime?) all appeared.

(Cue theme-The Fake Adversary (remix)- theJayninja22)

"You three, Destroy these troublemakers" the face said. Torch man ran towards them and shot a circle of flames around them. "Electric Blaze!" Said Elec man while beginning to charge his attack.

T began to run in a circle around the edge of the fire creating a tornado which blew the fire out. She and Miku ran up to Fire Man. Lan and Megaman ran over to Quick man. And roll and Maylu engaged Elecman.

Elecman launched his electric blaze which immediately logged roll out. "Alright, now you're asking for it!" Maylu yelled. "Battle chip! Aqua Sword!" She said. To her surprise, her right arm changed into a blade of water. She ran and slashed Elecman who electrified himself. This Made her take damage as well.

She formed her buster and shot at him while he blocked and sent a thunderbolt towards her. She charged her buster and sent a blast through the bolt scattering it. "Shotgun!" She yelled. Her buster expanded and this time blasted a volley of shots at him which sent him backwards into the wall.

"Megaman! Cross Fusion!" Lan yelled. He and Megaman both combined. "Battle chip, MiniBomb!" Lan said as a bomb formed in His hand. He threw it at quick man who threw a Boomerang at it and sliced it in half.

Quick man seemed to vanish and reappear above them and Then sent a series of blasts down at lan. Afterwards, he threw a ton more boomerangs which blew up. The explosion caused Megaman to log out leaving lan alone.

"Alright….I guess I just have to Go now…" He said while backing away. Quick man vanished and then lan threw his fist straight up which hit quick man in the jaw. He then whirled around and ground his knee into Quickman's groin, then as he was falling over, lan kicked him in the chest.

"Quick man logging out" said the anouncer.

"Super buster!" Said T and Miku together. They shot both their glowing busters a Torch man. "Torch man logging out" the anouncer said.

Maylu ran at Elec man and cross sliced him with two cyber swords. "Elecman logging out" the anouncer said again.

"Impressive. Since my other navis are preoccupied, I guess the pleasure of exterminating you is extended to me" the face said.

(Cue music- Given up the final boss (generations mix)- Hyper-Shan). (Wait for lyrics)

The screen shut off. Then, a hole in the floor opened up and a towering cylindrical device covered in metal plating emerged. It had a pair of long segmented Metallic arms with cylinders on the ends coming from its sides about mid way up, a covered dome on top, and a set of hatches around the middle.

The two cylinders on the arms changed into busters which sent a ton of shots At the heroes, then they extended to the sides of the room and a bunch of mini lasers came down from the arms making a barrier. The machine began to spin.

Everyone ran around the room as the laser gates chased them faster and faster. The machine stopped and the dome on top uncovered while a bunch of water filled the room and the arms started to shoot again.

"Miku, You and I need to distract it!" Said T. Miku ran on the floor while T swam around, both dodging the arms' blasts. Meanwhile, Lan and Maylu swam up to the dome and tried to punch it to break it.

It cracked a bit. then The water drained while two hatches on it produced another pair of arms. As the water level dropped, the machine spun around creating a whirlpool while the base of the machine extended a bunch of blades.

Everyone swam against the current to keep from being cut up. The water finally drained and the base of the machine began to spark. "Yeah! The crack in the top got it's insides wet!" Cheered Lan. To their surprise though, the base exploded to reveal the machine was now flying. It blew it's arms up which sent pieces of debris all over.

Lan covered his face to shield it. This time, the machine moved its side plates up to guard the top. Then some bladed disks flew out of it. The water level then began to rise again and due to the hole in the floor, the whirlpool began to reform. That's when everyone realized the arm pieces were swimming attack drones.

They quickly got onto the disks and rode them as they floated. "We got to break the glass before it drowns lan!" Said Maylu. T curled up and spun in place, then launched herself at the metal shield. This tore off one of the panels.

Now, everyone fire at the dome!" T said as the water covers their heads. Their combined attack broke the cover off the dome. "Lan, you finish it off! Everyone else, lets cover him!" Said T.

Lan swam up and broke through the glass. The water drained completely and the floor closed up. The machine blew up into pieces and the door to the room reopened.

(End music)

A/N: if you read that battle scene right, there should have been about ten seconds or so of music left after the battle ended.


	42. the end or is it?

(Cue music- Pokemon mystery dungeon: A Moment Of Calm extended- VarietyGuy74)

T rummaged through the wreckage of the machine which had desperately tried to end their lives just moments before. She pulled out a motherboard and examined it. "This looks like the piece of it which holds the netbreaker's leader…I guess we should take it back to Sci Labs with us….." she said.

"Yeah, let's… this place me the creeps…" said roll from inside Maylu's PET. "Yeah…but something is bugging me though…" said Lan. "What's that?" Asked Miku. "Why isn't the dimensional area down yet?" He asked slowly.

"No clue…but it doesn't look like there's anything left to do here" T said as she left. The others followed her and Miku simply vanished.

"So this is the home, and now prison of the one who caused all our problems?" Asked Dr. Hikari. "Yep… I think it's best if we destroy it though" T said. "Well, go on. The last thing we need is for the netbreakers to come back" said Lan. Miku smiled and nodded from on a screen in the room.

T raised it over her head, then threw it to the floor sending microchips everywhere. Everyone cheered loudly.

They didn't notice the blinking light on one of the circuit board fragments though…..

(End music)


	43. ending melody

(Cue instrumental- Still alive- Portal).

(T singing)

This was a breakthrough.

We won we really did!

It's hard to sing about how great I feel now…

My friends and I,

We fought our way right through the fire

For the good of the world and net

Cept' those we had to delete.

But there's no good in crying,

no time left to waste.

We reboot and rebuild,

For all of our sakes!

Now that the stream is back on

We must still move on,

I'm so happy that we're still alive.

The battle is over,

We all can relax, we're safe and sound.

The Loose ends can all just bite my blaster!

The netbreakers are gone now!

Time to clean up what all they left.

They made a mess and it's really big,

But good riddance all right?!

Lan, Maylu, Miku, and I make a really great team!

When I think about us

I just smile and beam!

And when the evil does fall,

All for one, one for all,

We're still standing side by side, still alive.

(Distorted voice)

You managed to beat me,

I was scared, really, I was.

But you missed the chip, which stores all of my backups!

You poor little fools…

You almost won I must admit.

But that one small mistake you made,

will soon assure all your fates!

My new team is complete

And our big plan strafes defeat!

You'll all buckle and bow

I'm envisioning it now!

This war is not done,

It's just the fight that you won.

Because I am still alive!

(T singing)

And if they return we'll still be alive…

We made it through and we're still alive…

We'll keep on going because we're still alive

They wish they had won but we're still alive

Still alive…

Still alive.

(Image changes to show everyone standing together cheering or striking poses)


End file.
